The Importance of You
by Gheart
Summary: Connor Queen always knew he couldn't function without is EA Jenna Holiday but a series of events leads Connor to realise just how important Jenna is to him and he will do anything to keep her in his life. Next Generation. Sequel to 25 things to do before I die.
1. Chapter 1: Next of Kin

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own arrow or it characters.

The Importance of You:

Connor Queen always knew he couldn't function without is EA Jenna Holiday but a series of advents leads Connor to realise just how important Jenna is to him and he will do anything to keep her in his life. Next Generation. Sequel to 25 things to do before I die.

Chapter 1: Next of Kin

Jenna Holiday loved her job she really did, but it was days like today when Connor was acting like a two year old that she was really regretting accepting the position as his executive assistant.

Jenna rubbed her forehead, she could already feel a headache forming.

Connor Queen was an amazing boss he really was but when he got bogged down in a problem with QC he forgot everything else making her job ten times harder.

When she applied for the position she didn't think she would get it. His step mum Felicity Queen was legendary at QC not only for her rise from the lowly IT girl to co-CEO of Queen Consolidate but also for her intelligence and the amazing changes she made to make a good company great. Mr and Mrs Queen took care of their employees and everyone knew it. But Mrs Queen was very protective of her boys which is why she conducted the interviews for their personal staff personally. Rumours said she could look into your eyes and no if you were lying, but Jenna new Mrs Queen's knowledge came from her incredible computer skills and simple observation skills.

Jenna new she was a dam good EA but after a morning from hell her first interview with Mrs Queen had been a nightmare and she honestly believed she blew it but Mrs Queen had called her the same afternoon to invite her back for a second interview this time with Connor himself. Jenna liked Connor from first sight he was handsome, smart and at the time so incredibly in love with his girlfriend that she didn't worry about wondering hands or inappropriate comments. She knew he would make the perfect boss and she really wanted to be his EA. He had a calming effect on her and in the second interview everything went well. So well that Mrs Queen offered her the job right then and there. She had accepted on the spot and that had been the start of the two almost three year job that have become her life.

Jenna sighed at the memory maybe she should have said no and then she wouldn't have the last twenty minutes trying to get Connor out of his office. He had a meeting and if he didn't leave now he would be late.

Jenna knocked on his office door again. If he looked up he would see her through the glass of his office walls glaring at him. But Connor was so interested in hard-drive he had been working on all morning that he wasn't paying attention to anything around him.

"Connor." Jenna called her voice loud enough for him to hear her.

Jenna let out a frustrated breath before walking over to his desk.

"Mr Queen." She repeated this time more forcefully.

Connor looked up at her then. A frown scowling his handsome features. He hated it when she called him Mr Queen especially ever since she had told him that he was her friend.

"I told you not to call me that." He grumbled glaring at her.

Jenna glared back.

"Well if you answered me the first time I called you then I wouldn't have called you Mr Queen would I." Jenna pointed out.

Connor features soften. The only good thing about Connor obsessions with work was that he seemed to know how bad he could be.

"I'm sorry." he told her, giving her his best smile.

Jenna folded her arms across her chest attempting to remain mad at him but they both knew he was already forgiven. Connor had a smile that did things to her that it really shouldn't, especially considering the fact he was her boss.

* * *

Connor Queen liked working, both at QC and behind the scenes as the Arrows IT backup. Liking work didn't make him a workaholic, no matter what anyone said. So it had been a contributing factor in the end of his relationship with Katie Grant. So it meant he got little sleep. So he sometimes forgot to eat. He enjoyed working and that was all that mattered right?

Connor eyed Jenna. She stood with her arms across her generously sized breast. Glaring down at him. He couldn't help but smile. She was pretty when she was mad.

When he first met Jenna he thought she would be completely wrong as his EA. He considered himself to be laid back and she looked so uptight. Her long auburn hair hung so tight in a ponytail it looked painful. Not to mention how beautiful she was, would have upset his girlfriend at the time, but Felicity had sworn she would be special and Felicity was rarely ever wrong. Felicity had been right and within a week Connor found himself wondering how he ever coped without her. Even Katie despite how pretty Jenna was had seemed to like her, especially since Jenna made sure he was never let to meet her.

Jenna never minded his weird hours or that he sometimes disappeared at the drop of the hat for Arrow business that she knew nothing about and she always made sure he had everything she needed.

In the two almost three years that Jenna has worked for him it was only the past year that they become close. His relationship with Katie had got difficult and he found himself talking to Jenna because she was always there no matter what. But in the last six months and since in his breakup with Katie, Connor realised that Jenna was more than just his EA she was his friend.

Connor meet her beautiful hazel eyes and gave her his best smile. He hated it when she was mad at him, especially when she called him Mr Queen because she was his friend now and he didn't want to lose that closeness they shared.

"I'm sorry." He told her.

Jenna sighed and when her features softened, he knew she had forgiven him.

"You have a meeting and if you don't leave now you will be late." She told him.

Connor looked down at his watch and cursed. She was right he was cutting it fine.

"Thank you." Connor told her he gathered his belongs.

The phone rang on Jenna's desk.

"Do you mind?" she asked pointing to his phone.

"Go ahead." he told her.

She leant across his desk before pressing a couple of button and answering the phone.

"Queen Consolidate, Connor Queen's office?" She answered.

Connor waited in case it was important.

Jenna frowned.

"This is she, how can I help you?" Jenna asked she flicked her hand towards the door indicating he should go.

Connor sighed and walked towards the door. Jenna gasped and Connor froze.

He turned to look at her just as the phone slipped from her fingers.

* * *

Jenna sighed as she picked up the phone. She knew Connor would wait to see if it was important making him even later then he already was.

"Queen Consolidate, Connor Queen's office?" She answered.

"Hello, I was wondering if it was possible to speak to a Miss Jenna Holiday I was told she worked for a Mr Connor Queen." A soft spoken women said the other end.

Jenna frowned.

No one called for her on the work line it was unprofessional.

"This is she, how can I help you?" Jenna asked, she flicked her hand telling Connor to go.

He sighed and walked towards the door.

"My name is Detective Helen Matthews I am really sorry to have to tell you this but you Brother Eli and his wife May were in a car accident this morning." The soft spoken women said.

Jenna gasped.

"I am really sorry Miss Holiday but your sister-in-law was pronounced dead on the scene and you brother died a few moments ago." Detective Matthews continued.

The world around Jenna stopped and the phone slipped from her fingers.

Jenna's relationship with her brother was never easy but he was her big brother but she loved him and she knew he loved her. They hadn't spoken in a couple of months because she was mad at him for setting her up on blind date. He just didn't understand why she didn't want romance. She had been hurt to many times for that. Eli just kept saying he wanted her to be happy.

A hand on her face dragged her out of her thoughts.

"Jenna?" Connor called his voice filled with worry.

Jenna looked up and met his eyes. His hands cupping her face. Whipping away tears she hadn't even felt fall.

"What is it?" he asked.

How could she explain? Her brother the person despite how much they fault she loved most in this world and his beautiful, kind wife were dead. What about her niece and nephew?

Jenna gasped. How could she forget to ask about them? Jenna shoved Connor from her and dived for the phone.

"My niece Sage and my nephew Ben what happened to them?" Jenna asked, dread filling her every bone.

"Miss Holiday you niece and nephew weren't in the car. They were with a babysitter at the time. We have been trying to get in contact with you." Detective Matthews told her.

Tears slipped down Jenna's cheeks. She was glade they were safe but she knew it was going to be so hard for them. Sage was only 14 and Ben was barley 6, they needed their parents.

"As their next of kin we was wondering if you knew if your brother and sister-in-law had a plan if something like this ever happened on what would happen to their children." Detective Matthews asked.

Jenna closed her eyes. May was an only child and her parents were elderly. Jenna and Eli's dad was dead and Eli's mum had enough trouble looking after herself let alone anyone else.

"Me." Jenna whispered.

She knew she was the only one Eli and May trusted with their children. The most precious things in either of their lives.

"Where are they?" she asked.

"Starling City general." Detective Matthews replied.

She couldn't take the place of their parents but she couldn't put them through the care system either. Eli and Jenna had the same dad but a different mum, their dad had an affair with her mum and when Eli's mum Carol found out she gave their dad a choice her and Eli or Jenna. He chose them. She hadn't even know Eli existed until she was 14 when Eli barley 18 came crashing into her life. He drag her from the darkness of the care system her mum had left her too and into a life he tried to fill with love.

Jenna shook her head. She would not let Sage and Ben go into care.

"I'll be right there." She told Detective Matthews before placing the phone back on the receiver.

Jenna whipped a hand over her face. How the hell was she going to do all this alone?

"Jenna?" Connor voice called.

Jenna looked up and meet his eyes. She could see the worry in his eyes and for the first time in all the time they had worked together she knew she would break in front of him if she didn't get him to leave now. Connor was a good man with a good heart. He was too good for her. She had a past so full of crap and she was struggling to breath and now she would have two children too.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

Jenna shook her head.

"You're going to be late for your meeting." Jenna reminded him.

She would leave him a note telling him that she had family emergence when he had gone before going to the hospital. She knew if she said it to his face he would never let her go.

Connor gently but firmly took her arms in each of his hands.

"I don't give crap about the dam meeting Jenna, all I care about is you." He told her and every wall Jenna had ever built around herself broke.

Big ugly sobs erupted from her body. Nobody but Eli and May had ever cared about her like that.

Connor arms wrapped around her, he held her tight as she cried.

* * *

Connor held onto Jenna's hand as his driver Max drove them towards the hospital. He looked over at her as she stared out of the window saying nothing.

Her older brother and his wife were dead. Connor was ashamed to admit he hadn't even known she had a brother. But then again, he really didn't know anything about her.

"I don't know how to take care of children." Jenna mumbled beside him.

He was pretty sure in the shock of everything had her saying her thoughts out loud. He wanted to tell her everything would be ok but it seemed so wrong considering everything she had just lost.

"Tell me about your niece and nephew." he said.

Jenna looked over at him and smiled sadly thought tears.

"Ben is 6, he has his mother's dark hair and bright green eyes." Jenna said her tears clouding her eyes.

She blinked.

"Sage..." she started her voice breaking with tears.

"She's like Eli. Golden blonde hair and bright green eyes." Jenna told him.

"Oh god, how am I going to cope alone?" She cried.

A sob ripped from her throat and Connor dragged her into his arms. He couldn't watch her cry it was so dam painful.

"You will never be alone." He promised and he meant it.

Jenna looked up at him. Even with red and swollen eyes she was still so beautiful.

Connor shook his head. She need him to be her friend now.

"Please don't promise something you can't keep." She begged and Connor understood why she had all her walls.

Someone had hurt her. Someone had broken her trust.

He met her eyes.

"Whatever you need, whenever you need it I will be there." He promised.

She watched him closely as if she was working out if she could believe him or not and nodded slowly.

"Thank you." she whispered before burying herself into his chest.

Connor would keep that promise no matter what.

* * *

Jenna stood up and braced herself. She had to be strong. Sage and Ben needed her and she was not about to let them down.

"You ready?" Connor asked next to her holding out his hand.

Jenna met his eyes. She knew he wanted to keep the promise to always been here for her but she also knew that no one ever did. Eventually people always left.

"Yeah." Jenna told him nodding slowly.

She knew she would struggle alone and while Connor was still willing to help she would take as much as she could get.

She slipped her hand into his and they walked towards the hospital.

Jenna asked at the front desk about her brother and sister-in-law and she was directed to the visiting lounge. As she approached she could hear Ben asking where his mum and dad where.

Jenna stopped just outside the room. She couldn't cry, she needed to be strong for them.

"No matter what." Connor whispered, his words giving her the strength she needed to push open the door.

"Aunty Jen." Ben cried running into her arms the moment she opened the door.

Jenna gathered him into her arms and he cried into her shoulder.

She looked over at Sage. Sweet beautiful Sage trying to be tough. Trying to be strong, so much like her dad.

"Everything will be ok." Jenna promised.

"How do you know that?" Sage asked her voice breaking.

Jenna held out her other hand.

"Come here." Jenna said.

Sage's lip trembled before she barrelled into Jenna arm.

"I don't know how yet but somehow everything will be alright." Jenna promised. She kissed both their heads.

She would keep that promise no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2: Let me help you

Chapter 2: Let me help you

1 month later

Jenna walked towards Mrs Queens's office with purpose. She hated that it had come to this but if Connor was refusing to listen to her then maybe Mrs Queen would.

Jenna bypassed Mrs Queen's EA Jerry ignoring his calls of protest and she barged into Mrs Queens's office. If Mrs Queen wouldn't accept her resignation then maybe this would get her fired.

Mrs Queen was on the sofas having lunch with Mr Queen. They both looked up as she entered. The normally exceptional EA in her cursed at how unlucky she was, she was hoping to catch Mrs Queen on her own just before lunch. Hand Mrs Queen her resignation and be out of the office before Connor got back from his lunch with Tommy.

"Sorry." Jenna said to them both.

"Jenna, what can I do for you?" Mrs Queen asked ignoring the fact she had just barged into her office. It was almost as if she was expecting it.

Jenna walked over to Mrs Queen and handed her the envelope she had been trying to get Connor to take for the past week. Jenna loved her job she really did but it was becoming difficult to keep up all the work she did and look after her niece and nephew. She had been late more times then she could count. She had left early almost every did since the kids had gone back to school. She was leaving Connor high and dry, and it was unfair to him. He needed an EA who could give him 12 hours of the day sometimes more, Jenna could barely give him 8 hours a day. Connor had been either rejecting or ignoring the envelope at every turn. He kept telling her they would make it work but Jenna couldn't see a way.

Today had been the last straw.

"What's this?" Mrs Queen asked.

"My resignation." Jenna replied.

Mrs Queen sighed and sat back down next to her husband. She held out the envelope for Jenna to take back.

"I'm sorry Jenna but I cannot accept this." Mrs Queen told her.

Jenna frowned.

"Why not?" she questioned.

She had messed up so much this week all because she was struggling with dealing with her home life and her work life. Ben although had stop crying during the day was spending his nights waking up with nightmares crying for his mum. Sage was barely talking, she was barley eating and Jenna had no idea what to do. Her thoughts had been so distracted that she had messed up and Connor ended up losing an important client. That factor in the end had been what made her to decide to stop kidding herself in thinking that she could keep any part of her life before she became legal guardian of two children.

"Connor asked us not too." Mrs Queen replied.

Jenna shook her head. He couldn't do this, didn't he understand she was doing this for him. Jenna knew he is waiting for the old Jenna to come back but that Jenna is gone and all that was left is a half broken women barely struggling to hang for the two kids she loves more the anything depending on her.

"Why don't you sit down Jenna?" Mr Queen suggested pointing to the sit opposite him and his wife.

Mr Queen had always seemed the more diplomatic one between the two, maybe she could convince him if she couldn't convince his wife.

Jenna took a deep breath before doing as Mr Queen suggested.

Jenna looked from Mrs Queen to her husband and back again.

"He needs someone who give him there all and I can't do that anymore." Jenna told them, begging them to understand.

Mrs Queen took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Did you know that Connor had four other EA's before you?" Mrs Queen asked.

Jenna frowned but shook her head anyway, she had no idea where Mrs Queen was going with this.

Mrs Queen nodded.

"He had four different EA's in less than 6 months but somehow he always found something wrong with them or vice versa." Mrs Queen told her.

"The first women quit after a week when she realised he had no interest in sleeping with her." Mrs Queen added.

"The second Connor fired because he didn't like how happy she was in the morning." Mrs Queen continued.

"I still think he just caught Connor on a bad day." Mr Queen defended.

Jenna couldn't help but smile despite the situation. Every day the first month with Connor was learning something knew. She had learnt pretty quickly that even though Connor was an early riser he was by no means a morning person.

"The third women had an annoying voice according to Connor, he said it put him off his work and the fourth man quit after four weeks because he couldn't deal with how much a workaholic Connor was." Mrs Queen told her, her words hardening when she talk about the man bad mouthing her son.

Jenna would be a liar if she said she wasn't pissed off too. Connor was a good man, sure he could be hard to deal with from time to time but once you got to know him he was honestly one of the best men she had ever known.

"Connor didn't want any more EA's after that." Mr Queen said.

"He was fed up with being disappointed in them, but Felicity told him he needed someone." Mr Queen told her before looking over at his wife lovingly.

Mrs Queen smiled at her husband before looking back over at Jenna.

"Well if he can't remember to eat, he needs and EA." Mrs Queen pointed out.

It was a fair point.

Mrs Queen sighed.

"The point its Jenna we never believed we would fine an EA who would be able to put up with Connors' weird habits until I met you." Mrs Queen started.

She smiled at Jenna.

"You were clearly having a bad morning but there was something about you that told me you would be good for my son and I was right." Mrs Queen added.

Jenna sighed. She felt tears building in hers eyes. She really didn't want to quit but she had no idea what else to do.

She swallowed hard.

"I keep messing up and Connor keeps having to fix my mistakes." Jenna said, looking down.

Mrs Queen squeezed her hand again and Jenna looked up to meet her eyes.

"Now I know you must be going through a hard time at the moment and we are all truly sorry for your loss but you have been so good to Connor and he isn't about to let you go without a fight." Mrs Queen pointed out.

"My advice would be to let him help you." Mrs Queen added.

* * *

Tommy bit his lip to stop himself from laughing as he watched his brother cringe looking down at his phone. It was so rare to see Connor out of control and whatever was worrying him clearly had his brother out of control..

"What is it?" Tommy asked.

Connor sighed and looked up.

"Jenna just tried to hand her resignation letter to our parents." Connor told him.

Tommy mouth fell open in completely surprise he never thought Jenna would want to quit. He didn't want Jenna to quit. She took care of Jenna more than anyone else ever did.

"She quit?" Tommy asked.

Connor shook his head as he ran a hand through his hair.

"No I told them not to accept it." Connor replied.

"Why does she want to quit?" Tommy couldn't help but ask. He was pretty sure Jenna liked her job.

"She doesn't." Connor answered.

"She thinks that's she's letting me down by not being there for me like she used to but I understand that the kids have to come first." Connor added.

Tommy smiled sadly as he thought about her niece and nephew. He had met them briefly at their parent's funeral. He couldn't imagine what it was like to lose his parents now let alone at such a young age. They needed Jenna and he could understand her wanting to put them first.

"What if she honestly wants to quit?" Tommy questioned. He wanted to make sure that Connor wasn't accepting Jenna's resignation for the right reasons.

Connor eyes met his.

"If I thought for a second she honestly wanted to quit I would let her go." Connor told him honestly.

"She is the best EA I have ever, an even better friend and it would hurt like hell to watch her leave but if she really wanted to go I would let her." Connor added. Tommy could see the pain on his brother's face as he spoke.

Losing Jenna was the last thing Connor wanted.

"I just think she is struggling to figure things out with the kids." Connor continued.

Tommy nodded satisfied with his answers.

"That's understandable." Tommy argued.

"She's gone from being a single women whose only problem was managing you to have two kids who have just lost their parents." Tommy added.

Connor nodded.

"I know, I just wish she would let me help her." His brother sighed.

Connor was always there for the people that needed it but something was different this time, his needed to help Jenna was stronger than Tommy had ever seen it. There was more too it he was sure of it, Tommy just hadn't figured out what that was yet.

* * *

Connor walked back into his office and froze when he spotted Jenna standing by his door waiting for him. Her arms crossed against her chest as she glared at him. She was not happy.

He braced himself. He knew he hadn't a right to tell his parents not to accept her resignation letter but he didn't want Jenna to do something she would later regret. If she let him they could work out a schedule where she could still be his EA and be what the kids needed.

"Why won't you let me resign?" Jenna asked.

Connor sighed, if they were going to have this conversation they were going to do it in private and not in the hall where anyone could hear them.

Connor led Jenna into his office and shut the door behind her.

"Because you're a dam good EA Jenna." Connor told her, but he knew it was more than that.

Jenna shook her head as she paced his office.

"I need to be a good Aunt." Jenna argued.

"That doesn't me you have to quit your job." Connor returned.

"Yes it does." Jenna yelled.

Connor met her eyes. He could see so much sadness and he wanted to make it all go away.

"Give me a good reason why and I will let you go." He said.

Connor had meant what he said to his brother earlier about it hurting to let her go but he really would do it if that's what she really wanted.

"I can't give you twelve hours days' anymore." she pointed out.

Sure he knew that her days would have to be shorter but that didn't bother him.

"You work too longer days anyway, try again." He argued. He had been thinking the same thing for weeks.

Jenna glared at him.

"I have been later every day this week and you missed the important call because of me." Jenna pointed.

Connor shrugged.

"It doesn't matter." He told her and truthfully it didn't. She was never later more than fifteen minutes late and even then she always made up for it by working through her lunch even when he told her she didn't have too.

"Of course it does." Jenna yelled back.

"You need me to be able to do my job properly so you can do yours and that's not happening at the moment." Jenna pointed out.

"We will figure a way for you to do that." Connor promised.

"How?" Jenna demanded.

He could see her losing control over her emotions.

"How? When I can't even get my nephew to stop waking up in the middle of the night crying for his mum." Jenna demanded.

He could see tears in her eyes threatening to fall. He wanted to hug her but he knew she needed to get everything she was feeling out.

"And Sage, I can barely get her to talk to me let alone eat." Jenna added.

"So tell me," she demanded.

"Tell me how we can figure this out?" She added pointing between the two of them.

"Let me help you?" Connor begged. He had been wanting to say that for weeks but he just wasn't sure how.

Jenna froze and met his eyes.

"Let me help you." he repeated taking a step towards her.

He could see the battle going on in her head. He hope she would decide to let him help her.

The both froze when Jenna's phone started ringing. Jenna looked down and frowned, while Connor cursed he honestly thought he was getting somewhere.

"It's Sage's school?" Jenna explained before she turned round and answer.

"Hello, ... yes this is she." Jenna answered.

* * *

Jenna could feel herself giving into Connor. But Jenna new better then to rely on someone even someone as good as Connor. Sure they all had good intentions to start off with but sooner or later that changed.

Her phone ringing had been the only thing that had stopped her from saying yes.

She looked down at the screen and frowned. Why would Sage's school be calling her?

"Hello?" Jenna answered.

"Miss Jenna Holiday?" A deep man voice asked the other end. Jenna remembered that Sage's headmaster was on older man with a deep voice.

"Yes this is she." Jenna replied.

"Hello Miss Holiday, I'm Mr Scott Sage's headmaster." The man introduced.

"What can I do for you?" Jenna asked, egger to find out what he wanted.

Mr Scott sighed.

"Miss Holiday I am sorry to have to tell you this but your niece seems to have disappeared from the school premises." Mr Walker told her.

For a moment Jenna had a flashback to when Detective Matthews called her.

"What do you mean she's disappear?" Jenna demanded, it was the schools job to keep her there safe.

"It seems Sage got into a disagreement with another student and has not been seen since." Mr Walker replied.

Jenna was furious.

"She has just lost her parents and you just let her disappear." Jenna yelled.

She was mad at the school for letting Sage go but she was also afraid of what Sage might do. Sage was barley functioning as it was.

"I am really sorry Miss Holiday." Mr Scott replied.

"Sorry doesn't find my niece." Jenna argued before she put the phone down.

Jenna looked around lost, she had no idea what to do next?

"Jenna?" Connor called.

She had forgot he was there. She turned to face him. His eyes full of concern.

"Let me help you?" He asked.

Everything she told herself about people always leaving disappeared and she found herself nodding. She didn't care about anything other than finding Sage.

* * *

Connor could see whatever was holding Jenna back before was gone now as she agreed to his help.

"Tell me what happened?" He demanded.

"Sage got into a disagreement with someone at school and nobody has seen here since." Jenna told him, he could hear the anger in her voice about the schools lack of doing anything and he couldn't blame her. Sage was vulnerable and they should have done more to protect her.

"Give me Sages number I'll trace her phone." Connor told her.

"You can do that?" Jenna asked and Connor froze.

Arrow's computer expert could do that, everyday him wasn't meant to able to do stuff like that. Is was how he protected his identity.

He nodded slowly. It wasn't like he could take back his words, plus Sage was missing and finding her was what was important.

"Yeah, I can." He replied hoping she wouldn't question him further.

"Ok." Jenna said handing him her phone.

Connor took a sigh of relief before getting to work. It didn't take him long to find Sage but he could feel how on edge Jenna was for every minute it took.

"I've got her." Connor told Jenna.

"Where is she?" Jenna asked.

Connor picked up his phone to text Max to meet them downstairs. They needed to get to Sage quickly. He grabbed his coat and moved towards the elevator, Jenna walking with him.

"Starling City gardens." Connor told her once they were in the lift.

Jenna nodded. He thought she would protest about him going with her but he was glad she didn't. Maybe she was serious about letting him help her.

* * *

Jenna was nervous. Sage had always been such a bright kid, always happy. She loved art and music. She liked singing at the top of her lungs to Katy Perry even though she was tone deaf. But that all changed when her parents were cruelly taken away from her. Now Sage was understandably struggling and Jenna had no idea how to help her.

She felt someone take her hand and she looked up to find Connor looking down at her with concerned eyes.

"Everything will be ok." He told her.

She didn't know why but there was something in the way Connor was looking at her that made her believe him.

"Let's go get Sage." He said and Jenna nodded slowly.

He looked down at his phone before gently pulling Jenna towards the right. Jenna knew Connor was good with computers but she didn't realise he was that good.

"I think I see her." Connor said bringing Jenna out of her thoughts.

Jenna followed his line of sight and found Sage sitting on a bench staring at the fountain in front of her.

Jenna stopped and looked at her niece. Sage was such a pretty girl but grief was taking its toll on her.

"Sage." Jenna called stepping towards her niece.

Sage turned and Jenna's heart broke. Tears slide down her cheeks her pale cheeks.

Jenna walked round the bench so she was facing her niece. Sage's head following her every movement.

"Sage what are you doing here?" Jenna asked.

"How did you find me?" Sage asked.

Jenna shook her head, that didn't matter now. What mattered was why she was here.

"Talk to me baby girl." Jenna begged.

Sage shook her head.

"I don't..." She took a shuddering breath.

"I can't..." Sage started again but still can't find the words to say.

Let me help you. Connor words travel through her mind and suddenly she knew what to say.

Jenna stepped forward and took Sages hand in her own.

"Let me help you baby girl, just tell me what you need." Jenna begged.

A sob escaped Sages throat before she buried her face in Jenna's stomach.

"I can't go back to that house Aunt Jen I just can't. It's too hard. Everything in that house just reminds me that they are never coming back." Sage cried.

Jenna hugged her niece tighter. She felt exactly the same. Maybe Ben felt the same too.

"Then we'll go somewhere else." Jenna told her.

"How Aunt Jen, you already have your place on the market and we can't live in a hotel?" Sage pointed out.

Jenna sighed she was right. Ben and Sage needed more stability then what a hotel to offer.

"You can stay with me." Connor offered.

Jenna's eyes shot to his. He couldn't be serious.

"I have the room and you guys can look for somewhere else in your own time with no worries." Connor reasoned, his eyes never leaving hers letting her know exactly how serious he was.

"Really?" Sage asked with such relief in her voice.

Connor looked over at Sage and gave her sad smile as he nodded.

"For as long as you need." He promised and somehow Jenna knew he meant it.


	3. Chapter 3: Not everyone leaves

Chapter 3: Not everyone leaves

Connor could practically here Jenna panicking as they made their way from Starling City Gardens to Ben's school.

_You can stay with me. _

The words had left his mouth before he could really comprehend what he was even thinking about let alone saying. Seeing Sage so broken, hearing Jenna uses his words to help her and Connor couldn't help himself. He could offer them a place to live, a place where they could make a new start, a place where every moment would be a new and hopefully a good memory for both Jenna and the kids.

Connor looked in the review mirror, he had chosen to sit in the front with Max to give Jenna more time to comfort Sage. Sage sat looking out the window like she wasn't bothered but her hand still held Jenna's tightly as if it was her only life line.

Jenna met his eyes in the mirror. Her eyes were filled with so many emotions; gratitude, sadness, tiredness and fear. He had some many questions too.

"Were here Mr Queen." Max called bringing him out of his thoughts.

Connor followed Jenna and Sage out of the car.

"Max would you mind going with Sage to get Ben from his classroom please?" Jenna asked Max.

Connor frowned unsure what was going on.

"Of course Miss Holiday." Max replied.

Jenna looked at Sage.

"Don't leave Max's sight and come back the moment you have Ben ok?" Jenna instructed.

Sage nodded.

Connor watched Jenna watching Sage and Max disappear into the school before she turned to look at him.

"You're really offering your home to me and the kids?" Jenna asked.

Connor nodded.

Jenna shook her head.

"I need you to be really sure about this Connor because it's not just me, it's the kids and they will become part of your life and you part of theirs." Jenna told him.

"I need to know that you won't change your mind, you won't abandon them." Jenna added but somehow Connor knew she was just talking more than just about the kids.

Everything seemed to make sense then, why Jenna was afraid to let him help her, why she didn't seem date. She was afraid of people abandoning her.

Connor stepped forward and took her hands in his. He looked her directly in the eyes.

"I would have never offered my home if I wasn't sure." He promised.

Jenna took a shaking breath before nodding.

"Aunty Jen." A little excited voice shouted before Connor could added anything else. There was so much he wanted to say to reassure her.

Jenna turned slightly just in time to watch Ben pelt towards her as fast as his little legs would carry him. His sister and Max not far behind.

"Aunty Jen." Ben yelled again as he threw himself into her arms.

Jenna caught him easily and spun him round.

"Hey little man you ok?" Jenna asked.

Ben nodded. His little arms going round her neck. It was such a sweet sight. It made his heartache at the sight. In all his years he had never thought about having children but there was something about the sight of Jenna with Ben that made him think that maybe he was missing out.

"How comes I'm leaving school early?" Ben asked his little face screwed up in confusion.

Jenna smiled at him.

"Do you remember my friend Connor?" Jenna asked turning Ben round to face him.

Connor gave Ben a little wave as Ben smiled at him.

"Sage and I were thinking that it might be nice to stay with Connor for a while, would that be ok with you?" Jenna asked.

Ben frowned and pouted his lips.

"Would we get to have pizza for dinner?" He asked.

Jenna laughed and Connor couldn't help but smile.

"I don't know you'll have to ask Connor?" Jenna told him.

Ben made Jenna put him down before walking over to Connor and stopping just in front of him. Connor knelt down so he was eye level with the boy.

"Connor can we please have pizza for dinner?" Ben asked.

"Pleasssssssssse?" Ben added.

Connor laughed, saying no to this kid was going to be difficult.

"I don't see why not kiddo." Connor replied.

"Yay." Ben cheered.

"Why don't you go ask your sister what she want's on her pizza and we can get it on the way home?" Connor told Ben.

Ben nodded before running over to his sister.

"How do we do this Connor?" Jenna asked.

Connor looked at her, she was looking back at him with concerned eyes.

"Right now we pick up pizza and go to my place. When the kids are in bed will talk." Connor told her.

"What about their clothes, Ben's toys, Sage's school things?" She questioned.

"I'll get Tommy and Jess to watch them then we can figure it out from there." Connor replied.

Jenna nodded. It was as good of plan as any for now.

* * *

Jessica Harper relaxed against her boyfriend as he pressed play and the DVD began.

"How was work today?" Jess asked him.

Tommy pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"Good." He replied.

"But I missed you. I can't wait to we move in together." Tommy added.

Jess turned her head to face him and he looked down at her. She felt exactly the same. She had barley lived with Sara Diggle for a year and she would miss her friend when she left but she wanted to live with Tommy just as much as he wanted to live with her. Life was too short and she wanted them to be together every moment they could be. Sara understood and for that she was grateful. A couple more weeks and they would be getting their wish.

"Me either." She told him honestly.

Tommy leant down and captured her lips with his. She turned slowly straddling him, giving him better access. She moaned with his tongue entered her mouth. No matter how many times they did this, she couldn't help but desire it more. Ever touch even more thrilling then the last and she knew Tommy felt the same.

Her hands moved to unbutton his shirt as Tommy's phone started ringing.

"Dam it." Tommy cursed.

Jess laughed but she felt exactly the same.

Tommy picked up his phone and Jess moved to get out of his lap but Tommy refused to let her leave.

"We are not done with this." He told her seriously as he pressed the phone to her ear.

"This better be good Connor." Tommy said answering his phone.

Tommy frowned as his brother talked.

"Hold on a sec let me put you on speaker and you can ask her yourself." Tommy said.

Tommy put the phone on speaker.

"Hey Connor." Jess greeted.

"Hey Jess." He replied tiredly.

"You ok?" Jess asked.

Connor sighed. Something was bothering Connor.

"I need a favour." Connor stated.

Jess looked at Tommy who was frowning at the phone.

"What do you need?" Jess questioned. Connor didn't ask for help often.

"Is there any chance you and Tommy could come and sit with Jenna's niece and nephew for a few hours tonight?" Connor replied.

Jess remembered Sage and Ben from their parent's funeral. It had been hard to lose one parent that young but to lose two that young was almost unthinkable.

"Sure, just send me the address to Jenna's place." Jess replied.

She leant forward and pressed a quick kiss to Tommy's lips. She would make it up to him later.

"Actually there staying with me." Connor told them.

"What?" Tommy demanded.

"Tommy I'll explain later just please come and watch the kids." Connor begged.

Tommy sighed, Jess knew her boyfriend well enough to know that he would be expecting an explanation later.

"Ok, what time?" Tommy agreed.

"About half 8?" Connor suggested.

Tommy looked at Jess to ask if it was ok with her and Jess nodded. It was fine.

* * *

Connor gave his best smile as he open his front door to Jess and Tommy. He knew Tommy was going to demanded answers the moment he saw him and Connor wasn't sure he had any of the answers. He was conflicted about so many things right now.

"Hey, Connor." Jess greeted, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Connor smiled at his sister-in-law before looking at his brother. Tommy was staring at him with questioning eyes.

"Hey, Tommy." Connor greeted.

Tommy narrowed his eyes.

"You know I don't think he's that happy to be here." Sage's voice called from the sofa.

Jenna was putting Ben to bed, but Connor had forget Sage was there she was so quite. Since they got back she had sat by herself on his sofa with her headphones in a sketch pad in her hands.

"You can question Connor later but don't you dare make Sage feel uncomfortable." Jess ordered Tommy in a hushed voice.

Tommy's eyes darted over to Sage. His face softened slightly.

"Hey Sage." His brother greeted giving her his best smile.

Tommy made his way over to her. Making small talk with her.

"You know eventually he is going to ask you what you're thinking." Jess mumbled next to him.

Connor looked down at her. Jess was watching Tommy and Sage interact with a soft smile on her face.

"I know." Connor replied.

He sighed.

"I'm surprised you're not asking." Connor added.

Jess looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I know you Connor and deep down so does Tommy, you wouldn't have done this without a reason." Jess told him.

Her faith in him meant so much.

"Hey Sage why don't we go make some snacks and when you Aunt and Connor go we can watch a film?" Jess suggested.

Sage nodded before getting up and following Jess to the kitchen, leaving Connor and Tommy alone.

Tommy looked at him from the sofa.

"I not going to ask you your reasons because I know you well enough to know there has to be reason but I have to ask if you know what you're doing." Tommy said.

Connor opened his mouth to reply but Tommy added,

"You have always said that Jenna is important to you and I believe that but it isn't just about her anymore."

Connor ran a hand through his hair.

"I know that." Connor promised his brother.

Tommy sighed before standing up.

"I really hope you do." Tommy added before going to the kitchen.

So did Connor.

* * *

Jenna stopped as she reached the door of Eli's house. She had hated being here without Eli and now Sage had said it out loud it was the only thing she could think about. All she could feel was the sorrow she had bottled up for the kids.

"Jenna?" Connor concerned voice called bringing her out of her thoughts.

Jenna looked at him over her shoulder. He was so concerned, he had been since the moment they left his place.

Jenna gave him a sad smile before looking back at the front door. She took a deep breath before walking inside.

"If you grab some of Ben's toys from the lounge I'll start on getting the kids clothes." Jenna suggested pointing towards the lounge.

Connor nodded.

"Ok." Connor agreed before heading off to the lounge.

Jenna made the way up the stairs and froze when she reached the top. There was a picture on the wall opposite the stairs of Eli, May and the kids. It was an incredible photo. May had her hands on Ben's shoulders like she was trying to keep him in place. Eli had his arms round Sage with that same stupid smile she loved so much and now she would never see that smile again.

Jenna moved along the corridor, towards Sages bedroom. She packed Sage a suitcase quickly. Before moving towards Ben's room.

"I dropped Ben's toys in the car." Connor told her as she met him at the top of the stairs he took Sage's case from her hand.

Jenna nodded and led Connor towards Ben's room. She froze at the sight of the photo once again.

"Your brother had a great smile." Connor mumbled next to her.

Jenna looked at him surprised.

"When I met Eli I found his smile irritating." Jenna said looking back at the photo.

"When you met Eli?" Connor asked confused.

Jenna swallowed.

"We never grew up together. Our dad was married to Eli's mum and he had an affair with my mum." Jenna told him.

She sighed before moving towards Ben's room. If she was going to tell Connor the tail of her childhood she wanted be doing something when she did.

She opened Ben's bedroom door and walked in.

"Eli's mum gave our dad a choice either me or them, he choice them." Jenna said she winced at the last part.

Even after all these years it still hurt.

"Jen..." Connor started but Jenna shook her head she did not want his sympathy.

She walked to Ben's draw and took out his clothes.

"Well when I was about fifteen this lanky boy turn up at my foster house saying he was my brother." Jenna added.

She begun folding Ben's clothes, Connor helped her.

"My whole life people who were meant to care always left, I didn't want to let someone else in just to have them leave again but Eli wouldn't quit."

Jenna continued.

"He never left in fact if anything he came to visit more and about a year after I met him he filed for custody of me."

She could remember the day her social worker told her about Eli's decision. She had be so conflicted on how she felt about it. A part of her was so happy that someone finally cared enough about her to fight for her, but the other part of her, the part that had made a shield round her heart to block her from disappointment didn't want anything to do with that decision. She believed he would leave just like everyone else.

"You went to live with Eli?" Connor asked bringing Jenna out of her thoughts.

Jenna nodded, still refusing to look at him in case she saw pity.

Jenna had decided that living with Eli was better than living in the foster system.

"Eli took care of me until I decided I was old enough to take care of myself." Jenna replied as she closed the lid to Ben's suitcase.

"He wasn't happy about me leaving but it was my choice and I didn't want to be a burden to him. May and Eli had just got together and I didn't want to get in the way of that." Jenna added.

Eli hadn't wanted her to leave, he kept telling her nothing had changed. But he had been wrong. Everything had changed. He was young and in love, he didn't need his little sister getting in the way of that.

Jenna zipped up Ben's case and went to lift it but Connor's hand got in the way. Jenna looked up at him. His hand still gently holding hers. She expect to see pity but she didn't she saw sorrow and something else.

"Why did you leave?" Connor asked.

"And don't say because you didn't want to be a burden because even though I never met your brother even I can tell he never thought of you as a burden." Connor added.

Jenna swallowed.

"My insecurities got in the way." Jenna said tears forming in her eyes.

"I could never let my fear of people always leaving go." Jenna added.

Connor gently took her face in his hands and whipped away her tears with his thumbs.

"Not everyone leaves Jenna." He told her softly.

A sob ripped from her throat as she realised he was right. Because Eli and May hadn't left they were taken from her.

Connor pulled her into his arms and he held her while she cried.

* * *

**He guys, really sorry this took so long I just started a new job and I am trying to get use to my shifts and I hadn't found the time to upload it. I will try to aim to give you at least one chapter a week. Again sorry for the delay and thanks you for reading. Have a good day xx **


	4. Chapter 4: Unanswered Questions

Chapter 4: Unanswered Questions

Two weeks later;

Jenna sighed as she looked up at Connor. He was standing in front of her with a bag of take-out for lunch.

These past two months had been hard but with Connor's help the last two weeks things were slowly getting better. Ben called out for his parents in his sleep less and Sage was slowly getting better; she was talking more eating, eating regually. Connor had even sworn he had seen her smile that morning. Jenna hoped he had, she missed Sage's pretty smile. Sure the sadness was still there and Jenna guessed it probably always would be but it was getting better and that's all she could ask for.

"Let's eat in my office." Connor suggested bring Jenna out of her thoughts.

Jenna shook her head at him but rose and followed him anyway.

"We had a deal and you keep breaking it." Jenna pointed out.

Over the past two weeks they had figured out a routine that worked well for them all. In the morning Jenna would make breakfast and everyone would eat together before she helped the kids get ready for school while Connor cleaned up. When the kids were ready she would leave for QC and get everything ready for the day while Connor took the kids to school.

At first Jenna thought it was unfair to get Connor to take the kids to school, especially since they were her responsibility but he offered and as he pointed out it worked better for him because once he got to work everything was ready for him to start the day.

Jenna was meant to work through lunch so when she left early to get the kids Connor would still have everything he needed for the rest of the day but Connor was yet to let her work through even one lunch.

"I never agreed to that." Connor argued. She was right he never did, even when she had suggested it he had been against her giving up her lunch hour.

Jenna sighed and followed Connor into his office. He really was too good to her.

When Connor got home a he would help Sage with homework or play with Ben sometime both while she cook dinner. Connor wasn't much of a cook but what was ok because Connor always cleaned up and most of the time he got the kids to help too. After dinner the kids would do what they wanted for a couple more hours just one for Ben before Jenna helped him into bed and Sage went to her room formally known as Connors office. Jenna still felt bad about how much they were completely taking over his life. He already had two spare rooms but Connor changed his office into another room so Sage and Ben didn't have to share a room. Jenna had tried to tell him it wasn't necessary but he did it anyway.

"You ok, you've been really quite today?" Connor said bringing her out of her thoughts.

Jenna smiled at him. They hadn't really talked much in the past two weeks. She hadn't had a chance to check that how long it was ok to stay with him. She knew it couldn't be permanent no matter how much her heart liked being there.

"We haven't really had a chance to talk." Jenna stated slowly.

Connor frowned.

"What's up?" He asked putting down his sandwich and giving her his full attention.

"If me and the kids ever get to much for you, I want you to tell me and we will go." Jenna told Connor even though her hurt at the very thought of doing just that.

* * *

Connor had never considered himself to be a lonely person but the last two weeks with Jenna and kids had made Connor realise just how lonely he had been. Sure he had his family and his friends but once he walked through his front door he had no body and living with Jenna and the kids showed him how much he wanted someone to come home too. Not just someone them, he wanted them to come home too. He loved watching Jenna humming in the kitchen as she cooked. He found a sense in pride helping Sage complete her homework and he couldn't help but enjoy playing games with the little boy with so much energy.

Connor looked over at Jenna.

She had been really quite today.

"You ok, you've been really quite today?" Connor said.

Jenna smiled at him.

"We haven't really had a chance to talk." Jenna stated slowly.

Connor frowned he wasn't sure he liked the way she said that.

"What's up?" He asked putting down his sandwich to give Jenna his full attention.

"If me and the kids ever get to much for you, I want you to tell and me we will go." Jenna told Connor.

Connor's heart rate speed up. Jenna and the kids leaving was the last thing he wanted. He hoped her hadn't done anything to make her think that he wanted them to leave.

"I meant what I said Jenna." Connor said before taking a calming breath.

"You and the kids can stay with me as long as you want." He added.

Jenna shrugged.

"One day Connor your going to want to move on from Katie what happens then?" Jenna asked.

To say Connor was surprised was an understatement, it might have made him a bad person considering how long they had been together but Connor hadn't thought about Katie in months now. All he had been able to think about was Jenna and the kids and making them happy. Connor had no idea what that meant.

Connor opened his mouth to tell her just that when a knock on his office door stopped him.

Connor looked over at his door to find Tommy standing there.

Maybe it was a good thing Tommy stopped him, maybe it was too soon to tell her how much she really meant to him. Especially when he was still struggling to figure that out for himself.

"Hey Tommy." Jenna said standing up to greet him.

His brother entered the office and gave her a hug.

"How are you and the kids doing?" Tommy asked.

Jenna nodded.

"Better thank you. How are you and Jess?" Jenna asked.

Tommy smiled brightly and Connor couldn't help but smile along with him. Tommy always lit up when Jess was mentioned. It was nice to see his baby brother so happy. He wanted someone who made him that happy and the more time he spent when Jenna and the kids the more he wanted his happiness with them.

"We are moving into our place next week which is why I'm here." Tommy replied his excitement clear to see.

"Jess and I wanted to invite you both to out house warming party " Tommy said looking from Jenna to him and back again.

Connor nodded.

"You know I'll be there." Connor replied automatically. Tommy and Jess had been waiting a long time to be living together and Connor was going to be glad to help them celebrate it finally happening.

He and Tommy both looked over at Jenna who had yet to reply.

"I would love to but the kids." Jenna said with a shrug.

"Are of course invited too." Tommy interrupted, his tone saying that it should have be obvious they were invited too.

Jenna sighed before smiling at his brother.

"Thank you I'm sure they would love too." Jenna replied.

* * *

Sage Holiday stood in the hallway listening to her Aunt try to explain to her little brother why the couldn't live with Connor forever.

"This is only temporary Ben, sooner or later we will have to find a new place to live." Jenna told Ben.

Sage scoffed quietly.

She didn't know whether Jenna was lying to herself or whether she generally didn't know but moving out of Connor's apartment was the last thing either Jenna or Connor wanted to happen.

"But I like Connor." Ben argued. So did Jenna and that was the problem. Jenna was partly worried about them getting attached but she was also worried that she wouldn't be able to recover if Connor left. Her dad used to say that Jenna was always waiting for people to leave her, its why she struggled to let people in.

"And I'm sure Connor likes you too but sooner or later he is going to need his home back." Jenna pointed out.

Sage sighed and made her way towards the living room. She got the feeling that Connor had never spent more time in the apartment then he had since they moved in with him. He would spend long hours at Queen Consolidated and would disappear at night doing something else sometimes not coming back till early hours of the morning but he always made sure he was there for them.

Sage liked Connor, he was a good man with a kind heart who clearly cared about them all especially her Aunt. Everyone could see it, everyone but her Aunt.

Sage's dad used to say that Jenna had spent so long being hurt that she had built this wall up around herself to stop anyone ever getting close enough to hurt her again.

"You ok?" Connor asked her when she reached the living room.

Sage sighed. Connor liked Jenna and even in the short time she had known him even she could tell he would never do anything to intentionally hurt her.

Jenna was so afraid of getting hurt to make the first move and Connor needed her in his life too much to risk losing her if she never felt the same.

Sage flopped herself on the chair next to Connor dramatically.

Jenna had given up so much in order to take care of her and Ben. She wanted her Aunt to be happy and Sage just new that Connor could make Jenna happy if only they gave each other the chance.

Connor looked over at her with a raised eyebrow, he looked amused.

"Do you have feelings for my Aunt?" Sage asked.

Connor's mouth feel open in complete surprise and Sage had to bit her lip to keep her from laughing. Clearly she was right.

"Why would you ask that?" Connor asked stuttering over some of his words.

Sage looked away and smiled.

She was going to find away to make her Aunt and Connor see just how perfect they were for each other.

Sage opened her mouth to reply when Connor's phone ringing interrupted. Connor sighed as he looked down at the phone.

"Sorry honey I've got to take this." Connor stated standing up and walking over to the window.

Sage nodded her understanding. It was like this nearly every night he would get a phone call or a text and disappear until the early hours of the morning. Sage had wanted to ask him where he went butJenna had told her it was none of their business and Sage had to respect that.

Connor ended his call and made his way over to her.

"Sorry kid but I have to go, but we will finish this conversation later." Connor promised.

Sage nodded. They definitely would.

* * *

Connor's fingers flew across the key board as he looked into Team Arrow's latest target. His mind kept drifting to Sage's question.

_Do you have feelings for my Aunt? _

He was attracted to her and he definitely cared about her but as to how he felt about her he was almost afraid to really think about it.

"Does Jenna not ask where you go every night?" Andy asked from across the room bringing him out of his thoughts.

He knew Jenna knew he left every night and didn't return till late but she had not once asked him about it.

"She's not asked yet." Connor replied.

"That's because Jenna is a good EA." Tommy pointed out as he pulled his hood from the mannequin.

Every good EA knew when not to ask questions.

"Yeah but surely she is curious?" Andy asked.

Connor didn't know if she was curious.

"I honestly don't know." Connor replied truthfully.

"If she asks what will you tell her?" Tommy asked.

Connor met his brothers eyes. Tommy wanted to know if Jenna asked would he tell her the truth about their night life.

His life would be easier if Jenna new the truth but there was so much risk with her knowing about the rest of his life not just to him but to his family and her family too.

"I know you care about Jenna so if you decided that you want to tell her about this part of your life then I trust your judgement." Tommy told his brother. It meant a lot to have Tommy's permission.

Connor looked over at Andy. He didn't know Jenna as well as Tommy did maybe he would't feel the same about Jenna knowing their secrete.

Andy sighed.

"I trust you brother truly I do so if you want to tell Jenna then tell her but just be sure that telling her is the right decision for both of you." Andy advised.

Connor took a deep breath now he had to things to think it about. Did he have feelings for Jenna and if he did should he tell her about the Arrow life?


	5. Chapter 5: I want us

Chapter 5: I want us.

1 week later

Connor bit his lip to stop himself from laughing out loud. Jenna was trying to get Ben ready for Tommy and Jess house-warming party but Ben was having none of it.

"I am not wearing that itchy shirt." Ben pouted.

"Yes you are." Jenna argued.

"No I'm not." Ben replied.

"Yes." Jenna protested.

"No." Ben shouted before he took off running.

"Get back here." Jenna replied as she took off after him.

Connor had told her that Ben could wear what he wanted, but she argued that they were going to a party and people got dressed up when they went to parties. Connor figured it was a women thing so he let it go.

"Ben hates wearing shirt, she'll never get him to wear it." Sage commented as she sat down next to him.

Connor looked over at Sage. Ben may hating wearing shirts but if Jenna could somehow talk her into trading her usual jeans and t-shirt combo for a summer dress then maybe she could talk Ben round.

"Says the girl wearing the summer dress." Connor pointed out.

Sage sighed.

"That's different." Sage argued.

"How?" Connor asked his eyebrows raised in question.

"Because I'm still a girl Connor and I like pretty things." Sage admitted, she looked down to admire her dress.

Connor laughed. It was such a childlike gesture that it reminded Connor that she wasn't as old as she tried to be.

"Just wait to Aunt Jen realises that in all the time she has spent trying to get us ready she forgot to get herself ready." Sage added.

Connor stopped laughing and looked at Jenna. She looked just as good as she always did in a pretty pink blouse and black pencil skirt she had worn to work that day.

"She looks fine as she is." Connor commented.

Sage snorted as she stood up.

"Of course you would say that you like her." Sage replied a big smile gracing her face as she practically sung the last part.

Connor had no idea how to reply. Sage had been making comments like that all week and each time Connor had no idea how to reply because to some degree she wasn't wrong. Connor did like Jenna he just wasn't sure how much yet.

Sage sighed.

"Hey Aunt Jen, why don't I get Ben into the shirt while you get ready don't want to be late do we." Sage offered.

Jenna froze and looked over at them before looking down at herself. Sage was right Jenna hadn't realised that she wasn't ready herself. She looked tired. Maybe he could arrange some sort of break for her, where she could get some much needed rest.

Jenna nodded.

"Thanks baby girl." Jenna replied before she headed off to her room to get dressed.

Jess pulled the freshly bake cupcakes out of the oven and smiled. Today everything became official. After weeks on decorating and buying new furniture today they had unpacked their last box. Today she and Tommy were officially living together.

"Something smells good." Tommy's voice called from the doorway.

* * *

Jess turned and found Tommy learning against the doorway, smiling at her with his eyes filled with such love. If someone would have told her last year this was how her life would have turned out she would have called them a liar but right now she couldn't be more grateful that it had.

"Freshly baked you want one?" Jess asked.

Tommy nodded.

She walked towards him cupcakes still in hand. Tommy met her half way, he stopped inches from her when it hit her. His aftershave and the smell of the cupcakes had a wave of sickness hit her. She dropped the cupcakes to the kitchen counter and ran towards the bathroom.

"Jess?" Tommy called. His worried voice followed her as she reached the bathroom just in time to empty her stomach contents into their newly installed toilet.

"Babe, you ok?" Tommy asked as Jess heard the bathroom door open behind her, but before Jess had time to answer she is throwing up again.

Tommy's hands pulled her hair from her face and he rub's circles into her back.

"Maybe we should cancel today?" Tommy suggested.

Jess shook her head. They had waited ages for this and she wasn't about to let anything spoil it.

Jess stood slowly and shook her head.

"I'm fine." Jess promised. She walked to the sink and splashed her face with cold water. This was the third time she had been sick this morning. Maybe she was coming down with something.

"Maybe I'm coming down with something." Jess commented when she saw Tommy's face looking at her with concerned eyes in the mirror.

Tommy sighed.

"Fine but tomorrow if you're still sick you're calling the doctor." Tommy ordered and Jess nodded in agreement, hopefully she would feel better tomorrow.

* * *

Jenna looked at herself in the mirror. She looked tired. Maybe she should put on another layer of make-up.

Jenna shook her head, they were already late and she knew how much Connor hated to be late to things. Especially when it was to do with his family.

Jenna slipped on her shoes and stood up. Dressing nicely had always felt like putting on armour to protect herself from anyone that dared to hurt her but living with Connor had changed that because it seemed like no matter what she wore he always saw through it. He somehow saw how she was feeling.

Jenna sighed and made her way towards the living room.

When she got there she was amazing to find both Ben and Sage dressed smartly watching TV while Connor sat at the dining table working on something on his laptop. It was a drastic change to how she left them.

"You're a genius." Jenna told Sage when she saw that Ben was indeed wearing the shirt she had been trying to get him into earlier.

Sage smiled.

"It was all him." Sage said pointing to Connor.

She know it was stupid but the kids dressing up for a party meant a lot to her and to think Connor had helped her to make that happen meant more than he would ever no.

Jenna walked towards Connor, who still had his head down completely focused on his screen.

"Thank you." Jenna said.

Connor looked up a then. His eyes widening at the sight of her. It was a moments like this she felt confused. She knew he cared for her but when he looked at her like that her heart hoped he cared about her as more than just a friend. It made her heart crave everything she used to fear. It made her want him.

"What for?" Connor asked clearing his throat.

The look gone from his eyes and with it her desire to be brave and tell him every one of her secretes.

Jenna pointed towards Ben.

"Oh that was easy." Connor said standing up. He buttoned his jacket as he walked towards her.

"I just had to promise to take him to bowling this weekend." Connor told her.

Jenna laughed. Ben was so much like Eli, always making the best out of a situation.

"We should get going." Connor suggested and Jenna nodded.

* * *

Felicity Queen made a habit of never explaining herself unless she really had to, mainly because when she did she tended babble and that's when she tended to say things she really shouldn't. However half the time it was simply because she couldn't explain why she felt the way she did about something. Which was exactly how she felt about Jenna Holiday when she first met her.

Jenna was a complete mess in her first interview but there was something about Jenna that Felicity just couldn't let go. Oliver and Connor however were harder to convince. Connor had thought her too serious and Oliver had thought that she would be like the others quit when she realised but Connor wouldn't be sleeping with them. But Jenna had proven them both wrong and in just a few months she had become irreplaceable to Connor.

Felicity was ashamed of how long it took her to see just how irreplaceable to Connor that Jenna was. She may not have been his birth mother but Connor was her son, it was her job to protect him and she should have seen his attraction to Jenna coming. Not that she sure Connor's attraction to Jenna as a bad thing, because it wasn't. Not at all. Felicity liked Jenna but more importantly Connor like Jenna and as the days passed it was getting clearer and clearer to see that they were good for each other.

Tommy and Connor had always been the opposites when it came to relationships or at least they were until Tommy got his head out of his arse about his feelings for Jess. Tommy's past relationships never lasted longer than a day where Connor's never lasted less than six months. When Connor and Katie got together everyone had thought it was perfect but Felicity was unsure. While Katie knew about the Arrow world Felicity had never been sure she completely supported it and she was proved right when endless nights of Connor helping to protect the streets of Starling City took a strain on their relationships. It was clear to see the end coming but Connor and Katie were both stubborn holding onto a relationship that made they both clearly unhappy. She expected Tommy to be the one he went to but it had been Jenna. Jenna who was always there for him not matter what. It was Jenna that had been the one to make Connor see that he needed to be the one to decided what he really wanted and do something about it.

After Connor spilt from Katie, he and Jenna became closer. He started to see her for what she really was, a friend and not just someone who worked for him. Felicity could see the relationship grow between them and by Jess birthday Felicity could tell her son cared for Jenna but sadly it took Jenna losing her brother for Felicity to see just how much.

Jenna's whole world fell apart that day, not only did she lose her brother and his wife but she became the guardian to two children who had just lost their parents. Connors need to fix everything seemed to double with Jenna, his needed to help Jenna had changed his world completely. Felicity had been worried at first when she found out that Connor had asked Jenna and the kids to move in with him but as she watched him chase Ben around Tommy and Jess's backyard with a water pistol she couldn't help but smile. Jenna stood watching them with a smile on her face. Connor must have noticed because he whispered something Ben who was now aiming said pistol at his Aunt.

"You see it don't you." A soft young voice commented from next to her.

Felicity turn to the sound of the voice and found Sage watching them closely.

Sage was a quite girl who nearly always had a sketch pad in her hands or headphones in her ears. She didn't speak very often but when she did it was always with words off someone way above her age. Losing her parents had really taken a toll on Sage.

"See what?" Felicity asked with interest.

"That he likes her and she likes him." Sage replied.

Felicity nodded, she did see that but she saw so much more too. She looked back to Connor who just picked Jenna up. Ben squealing in delight below him.

Connor was like a completely different person with Jenna and the kids, he was happier, lighter somehow.

"Sage, help me." Jenna begged in-between giggles of laughter.

"Sorry that's my cue." Sage said before she took off to rescue her Aunt.

Connor's smile widened.

Connor needed them and they needed him. They were becoming a family all they needed was for Connor and Jenna to realise just how they felt about each other.

* * *

Connor stopped laughing as he felt a weight hit his shoulder. He frowned and turned to the side.

Sage had fallen asleep and was now resting her head on his shoulder.

Connor smiled to himself. Today had been a good day and by the look on Jenna's face as she laughed with Jess and Sara she felt the same way.

"We're going to have to leave soon." Connor mentioned to his brother.

Tommy looked over at Sage and nodded his understanding. Ben was already long asleep tucked up in Tommy and Jess's spare room.

"Family life looks good on you." Tommy told him.

Connor nodded. He looked from Sage to Jenna and back again. He want this life forever. He wanted to come home to them every day. He wanted family days out with them.

"I want it permanently." Connor admitted.

He liked Jenna a lot, seeing her so happy laughing and relaxing around his family had confirmed that and the kids had already stolen part of his heart, so much so he would be there for them from now on no matter what happened with Jenna.

"Then make it happen." Tommy told him.

Connor nodded. He was going to do just that.

* * *

Jenna followed Connor with a sleepy Sage as he carried Ben into their apartment.

"I'm going to bed." Sage told them as soon as she closed the door behind them.

"Sleep well sweetheart." Connor whispered to Sage as he took Ben to his room.

Jenna kissed Sage's head before following Connor to Ben's room.

Connor laid Ben in his bed and took off his shoes before pulling the covers over Ben. It was such a simple gesture yet it made Jenna realise just how much she wanted this to be the rest of her life. She wanted to raise these kids with that man. She wanted a life with Connor and the kids.

"Night buddy." Connor whispered.

Jenna leant forward and kissed Ben's head.

"Night kiddo." She whispered.

On her way back to the living room she checked in on Sage who had was already fast asleep. All her life she had been scared of the family life. Scared to let herself be happy in case something took it all away. But when she looked at Connor she wanted a family she wanted it with him and the kids.

Connor stood in the living room looking out of the window.

"I think I might head to bed myself." Jenna said before her heart got too carried away.

"I want this Jenna." Connor said stopping her in her tracks.

Jenna froze.

"Want what?" Jenna asked.

She felt him move behind her.

"You, me and the kids." He told her.

"I want us." He added.


	6. Chapter 6: One step forward

Chapter 6: One step forward...

Jenna froze.

"I want us." He added.

Jenna turned slowly. Her heart racing. She didn't understand what he was talking about.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

Connor stepped towards her, making her heart race even more.

"I know I am not the only one who feels this thing between with us." Connor said pointing between the two of them.

Jenna sucked in a breath, completely surprised. She had felt something between the two of them but she had thought it was just her. The idea that Connor could possibly feel the same seemed unthinkable and yet here he was saying he felt just that.

Jenna had no idea what to do or say. To admit her feelings for him would be to risk her heart to more heartbreak and after Eli and May, she wasn't sure she was strong enough for that.

Connor slowly raised his hand to her face and he cupped her cheek.

"Tell me I'm wrong and I will go to bed right now and when we get up tomorrow I promise you nothing would have changed." Connor swore.

"I'll be the same pain the arse for you I normally am." He promised with the smile so loved so much.

It was so sweet that he was willing to sacrifice his feelings just to make sure she was comfortable.

Jenna took a deep breath. She wanted to be brave, to tell him she felt the same way but it wasn't just about her any more. She had the kids to think about and from now on they would always come first in her life. They had to.

"But it's not just us." Jenna reminded him.

"Sage and Ben have to come first and if something went wrong," She said stopping to rid her mind of the thoughts of the worst.

"Could really hurt them." She added.

Connor gently stroked her cheek

"You think I don't know that?" He asked softly, she could see the truth in his eyes as he spoke.

"I adore those children Jenna and hurting them is the last thing I want to do but that doesn't mean we can't give this a try." Connor argued.

Jenna closed her eyes. She was terrified and excited all at the same time. If something went wrong or things didn't work out Jenna wasn't sure getting over Connor Queen in an capacity whether it be as a lover or just as a friend something she was capable. She needed Connor just as much as he needed her.

"I can't lose you." Jenna whispered.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek at the very thought.

Connors other hand cup the other side of her face and she felt his breath on her face as he moved closer to her. He rested his forehead on hers.

"Jenna look at me." Connor ordered gently.

She slowly opened her eyes.

"I can't promise you that everything will be fine because no one can promise that, but I can promise to never intentionally harm you." He told her.

"I promise never to intentionally hurt those kids." Connor added.

Jenna let go of a shaky breath. She wanted this more than she had ever wanted anything but she still wasn't sure if she was strong enough to take the risk. Was it to soon after losing Eli and May? But Eli always wanted her to be happy, maybe Connor could make that happen?

* * *

Connor could see a fight going on in Jenna's mind as she tried to workout what to do. He knew she could feel what he felt but he also knew that if they had any chance of working out she had to fight her own demons.

Jenna placed her hands on his arms. Connor met her eyes. Her decision was made yet he had know idea what it was.

She could either push him away and he would let her because he couldn't lose her any more than she could lose him, or she could hug him and accept that what they had just might be worth fighting for.

"Maybe your worth the risk." She whispered to herself and before Connor could comprehend what that meant Jenna leant up on her tip toes and kissed him. Connor kissed her back instantly despite his surprise. He was not about to let this moment go.

Connor had imaged what it would be like to kiss Jenna many times but nothing he could have imagined felt this good. Her lips moulded to his like they had been doing this their entire life. The kiss was slow and delicate and yet Connor could tell it meant so much to them both.

Jenna's hands slid down his chest and she clutched onto his shirt as she pulled away.

"If we are going to do this, it has to be slow." She said and Connor's heart soared. He didn't care how slow they had to go as long as they gave it a go.

Connor nodded.

"As slow as you like." He promised.

"And the kids come first not matter what." Jenna added and Connor nodded again. He understood her need to put the kids first.

Jenna took another breath and smiled.

"What happens now?" she asked so innocently so unsure Connor couldn't help but pull her in for another kiss. It was short and sweet but Connor could feel the heat behind it, he could feel the passion that was yet to come.

"Tonight we go to bed and tomorrow after work you let Jess and Tommy babysit while I take you to dinner." Connor suggested and Jenna nodded.

"I would like that." She replied.

Connor smiled before he lent forward and gently kissed her one last time.

"Good." He added. He was going to make their date perfect.

* * *

_THE NEXT DAY:_

Tommy wrapped his arms round Jess's waist as she washed up.

"Hey." Jess hummed as she relaxed back into his arms for a moment before continuing to wash up.

He was never going to get tired of this.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked.

Jess had been sick on and off the last week and Tommy was worried that something might be wrong.

"I'm fine." Jess said sighing a little. He couldn't blame her for sighing at him, he was a little overprotective from time to time.

"Good." Tommy replied pressing kisses into her neck.

Jess moaned in pleasure as he hit the spot he knew made her knees weak.

"Tommy." she breathed as she pushed back into him.

Nope he was never going to get tired of this.

Jess turned her head to met his lips just as his phone started ring.

"Dam it." Tommy cursed as Jess pulled away laughing.

Tommy pulled out his phone and glared at the screen that read his brothers name. Connor was definitely making a habit of calling him at the wrong times.

"Seriously Connor this better be good." Tommy answered.

Connor laughed clearly knowing why Tommy was so annoyed.

Tommy sighed.

"What do you want Connor?" Tommy questioned.

"I wanted to ask you and Jess a favour." Connor said and Tommy was hit with a familiar feeling, like he had heard this before.

"That sounds familiar and last time we ended up babysitting and if that's what your calling for the answers no. Sorry brother but Jess hasn't been feeling well." Tommy replied.

"Don't speak for me." Jess said taking the phone from his hand and putting it on speaker.

"Ignore him Connor. I'm fine." Jess said.

Tommy sighed.

"Are you really?" Connor asked his brother's voice holding a hint of worry.

"I promise." Jess replied but there was something in the way she said it that had Tommy frowning.

"What do you want Connor?" Tommy repeated now egar to find out what was going on with the woman he loved.

"I asked Jenna on a date and she said yes." Connor announced.

"Really?" Jess squealed with excitement and Tommy couldn't help but smile. If anyone deserved happiness it was them and Tommy knew they could make each other happy.

"That's great." Jess added.

"Thanks." Connor replied taking a breath.

"But it means we kind of need a babysitter tonight." Connor said.

"Why us?" Tommy replied.

"Because Sage and Ben really like being around you both." Connor pointed out.

"Plus if this goes the way I want it to then one day Sage and Ben will be your niece and nephew." Connor added.

Tommy hated to admit how much he liked the thought of being an uncle. He never pictured Connor as a father until he saw him with Sage and Ben.

Tommy looked at Jess who had a soft smile on her face as she nodded, encouraging him to say yes.

"Fine, but your paying for the pizza we order for dinner." Tommy agreed.

"Indian." Jess corrected.

Connor laughed.

"Thank you." Connor replied.

"I promise I'll make it up to you both when you have your own kids." Connor added before cutting off the call.

"Uncle Tommy." Jess said with a smile as she stepped towards him.

"It's got a nice ring to it." she added.

Tommy smiled and shook his head as he pulled her into his arms. It did have a nice ring to it but it was Connor comment about them having their own kids that was caught in Tommy's mind more.

* * *

Jenna was ashamed to admit how many times she had changed outfits tonight, she was just so nervous. She wanted everything to be perfect and somehow her brain registered that as having the perfect outfit. In the end it had been Sage who picked her dress.

She and Connor had decided it was better to wait to see how things went to tell the kids they were dating, so they told the kids it was a business dinner. Jenna was pretty sure Sage saw through their lie especially after she saw just how many outfits she tried on before Sage came in the room. But Sage hadn't said anything she just wordlessly came into the room pick up a simple yet beautiful dusty light blue dress and handed it to her.

After she dressed Jenna had let her wild hair lose and brushed it before pining it so it hung over her left shoulder.

Jenna was dressed and ready but as she looked at herself in the mirror she felt so unsure. What if it went wrong?

"Jen, we have to get going if were going to make it to the restaurant on time." Connor voice called through her bedroom door breaking her thoughts.

She had to have faith. What she felt for Connor was worth taking a risk.

Jenna took a deep breath before walking towards the door and opening it.

Connor stood the other side looking handsome in his navy blue suit.

"You look stunning." He whispered making her heart sore. Her nerves sliding away.

"Thank you, you don't looks so bad yourself." She replied running her tongue along her lower lip.

Connor smiled. She wanted to kiss him but hearing Ben's laughter in the other room stopped her, reminding her they weren't alone. Later maybe.

"We should get going." Jenna commented and Connor nodded.

Jenna moved towards the living room to say goodbye to the kids and found Tommy playing cars with Ben on the floor while Sage sat next to Jess watching a film.

"Be good you guys." Jenna ordered placing a kiss on both their heads.

"We will." Ben replied.

Jenna looked over at Sage waiting for her reply to find Sage staring at her intently.

"You ok?" Jenna asked softly.

Sage shook her head as if to clear her thoughts.

"Mum always said blue was your colour." Sage whispered and Jenna's breath caught in her throat. May had always been the one to help her dress when she went on dates, or if they went on nights out. She missed her friend dearly.

"Make sure you have a good time tonight." Sage ordered.

Jenna smiled at her niece. Sometimes she really did seem to grown up for her own good.

"We will." Connor promised for them both.

Sage smiled.

"You have to go." she reminded them.

Jenna nodded and said goodbye to everyone before she followed Connor out the front door. Once the door closed behind them Connor took her hand in his.

Tonight was going to change everything. Jenna just wasn't sure how yet.


	7. Chapter 7: Dating

Chapter 6: Dating

Connor couldn't take his eyes off Jenna as they walked towards the restaurant. She looked breathtakingly beautiful wearing a simple dusty blue sleeveless dress that hugged her chest and fell loosely at her waist to just above her knees. Her hair was loose for a change, hanging over her left shoulder making her face seem more relaxed, despite her obvious nerves. Connor would be a liar if he said he didn't feel the same. Jenna meant so much to him and he wanted to make the night perfect for her, so he arranged for dinner for the two of them in her favourite Chinese restaurant.

Jenna stopped just in front of the restaurant.

"You hate Chinese food." Jenna pointed out.

He didn't hate Chinese food he merely preferred other food more. But he appreciated the fact that she remembered that.

"I don't hate Chinese food." Connor replied.

Jenna raised her eyebrow at him. Sometimes he wondered if she knew him better than he knew himself.

Connor sighed.

"I don't hate it." He promised.

"It's just not my favourite but it is yours and that's what's important." Connor added.

Jenna's eyes softened.

"Connor." She said softly.

"Let's go someplace where we both like the food." Jenna suggested.

Connor shook his head and smiled.

"Tonight is important and I want to make it special for you." Connor admitted.

"But what about you?" Jenna asked.

"This date should be about both of us." Jenna added.

"Seeing you happy makes me happy." Connor replied simply. Yes it was corny but it was completely true.

Jenna laughed.

"That was corny." She told him honestly.

"But incredibly sweet." She added.

Jenna leant forward and gently kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Connor smiled happily before taking her hand and leading her into the restaurant. So far so good.

* * *

Jenna loved that Connor was putting her first. It was the first time in a long time anyone had ever done that for her.

The waiter led them over to a booth at the back of the restaurant. It was nice and quiet giving them plenty of opportunity to talk. The waiter placed a menu in front of them as they took their seat. Jenna was surprised when Connor choose to sit next to her rather than across from her.

"Don't people on dates normal sit opposite each other?" Jenna asked.

Connor smiled.

"Why would they do that they whole point of a good date is to get closer to that person not sit further away from them." Connor replied.

Jenna couldn't help but smile. He did have a point.

"Maybe that's why none of my past dates really worked out." Jenna mumbled more to herself then to Connor.

"Did you date much?" Connor asked.

Jenna met his eyes. Talking about past dates was probably not a good idea but Jenna wanted things to work out with Connor which meant being more open with him.

"Not really." Jenna confessed.

"Most of the dates I went on were with people Eli or May set me up with and even then I really didn't want to go." Jenna added.

Even just the mention of Eli and May still brought up the raw feeling of loss. Connor must have sensed this because he gently took her hand in his and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"If you didn't want to go why did you?" He asked softly.

"Eli believed I was unhappy and he thought the only way to make me happy was if I found my own May or at least the male equivalent." Jenna explained.

"I take it they were together a long time?" Connor assumed and Jenna nodded.

She smiled at the memory. She had known May almost as long as she had known her own brother.

"A very long time." Jenna replied.

"May was everything to my brother and vice versa, Eli wanted the same thing for me." Jenna added.

Jenna would be a lair if she hadn't wanted the same thing once upon a time but it always seemed like an impossibility but Connor was slowly changing her mind.

"It's the same with Jess and Tommy." Connor said with smile.

"I'm pretty sure they whole world could have told them that." Jenna pointed out.

Connor laughed. She was really getting to love that sound. It was so carefree and happy.

"Sometimes we are blind to the most obvious things." He added looking at her softly.

Was he talking about them? Jenna leant closer to him.

"I'm starting to think your right about that." She agreed.

Connor leant in closer to her and just when she thought he was about to kiss her someone clear their throat.

Jenna blushed as she pulled away.

"Sorry to interrupt I was wondering if you were ready to order." Their waiter asked.

* * *

Connor took Jenna's hand as they walk back towards their apartment. Tonight had been incredible and he really didn't want it to end but they had babysitters to relieve and kids to get back to.

"Thank you for tonight." Jenna said as they reached the door to their apartment block. It was strange how in a short time it had gone from being his apartment to theirs.

Connor turned round to look at her and Jenna met his eyes.

"So was it good enough to request a second date?" he asked and Jenna laughed.

"I would love to go on a second date with you." She replied.

"Good." Connor said and before she could utter another word he did what he had wanted to do all night and kissed her.

Jenna was surprised but she kissed him back automatically. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she gasped. Connor took the opportunity to sweep his tongue into her mouth. Kissing Jenna was a feeling he would never get tired off. Every moment was perfect and yet nowhere near enough. It was quickly becoming his favourite thing to do.

When they pulled away they were both breathless.

"As much as I would like to spend the rest of the night just like this we have kids to get back too." Connor reminded Jenna.

Jenna smiled before taking his hand again and walking inside.

* * *

Sage waited until after Jess and Tommy had left and Connor went to bed before making her way to her aunt's room. She maybe young but she wasn't stupid. She knew they had gone on a date.

"I thought you were asleep." Jenna said softly from her dressing table.

Sage looked over at her Aunt who was taking off her makeup and smiled.

"I wanted to ask how tonight went." Sage replied sitting on the edge of aunt's bed, watching her aunt through the mirror.

Jenna looked down. Her dad used to say Jenna would never look him in the eye if she was lying.

"It was just a business dinner nothing special." Jenna lied.

Sage laughed.

"Oh please I am 14 not stupid." Sage argued.

Jenna's eyes met hers in the mirror.

"We didn't mean to lie to you, we just wanted to be sure things would work." Jenna told her.

Sage shrugged. She could understand that and it wasn't really a big deal.

"It's fine." Sage replied.

Jenna let out a breath of relief.

"How was your date anyway?" Sage asked egger to know if her Aunt and Connor were as good for each other as she thought.

Jenna turned around in her seat and looked over at Sage with a big smile on her face.

"It was wonderful." Jenna replied before she lunched into where Connor took her on a date.

Jenna looked really happy as she talked. Her dad was always worried that Jenna would never be happy. He thought she spent too much time working and never enough time figuring out her own life. But Sage was sure if he could see Jenna's face now he would understand that Connor Queen made her happy.

"It sounds lovely." Sage said honestly when her Aunt finished talking.

Jenna got up from her seat and walked over to sit next to her.

"I want you to know that whatever happens with me and Connor you and your brother will always be the most important thing to me." Jenna promised.

"I know." Sage replied. She placed her head on her Aunt's shoulder and Jenna instantly put her arm round her shoulders.

Sage liked Connor she really hoped things worked out between them both.

* * *

_TWO WEEKS LATER _

Jenna had imagined what it was like to date Connor many times but nothing was ever as amazing as the dates he took her on.

Two nights after their second date, he took her out for long lunch at her favourite sandwich bar on the high street. He had rented the whole bar to give them opportunity to talk and to be alone together it was nice and fun, and when they were done he kissed her again so breathless that she spent the rest of the afternoon light headed.

Three days later and Connor took her and the kids to the seaside for the day. She loved each and every moment of that day and not just because Connor out did himself on making the day special but because Connor helped make the kids smile more that day than they had done in months.

A couple of nights later Jess and Tommy sat with the kids again as Connor took her to the movies. She didn't care that she spent more time kissing Connor then she did on watching the movie and she was pretty sure Connor felt the same way.

Ben caught a really bad cold the next day and it was another five days until either of them felt comfortable leaving him and even then it was because Tommy made them. Tommy and Jess arrived about half six with a pizza. Tommy said they had spent to long coop up and he and Jess could watch Ben and Sage for a few hours. They had shared everything while Ben was ill, always making sure one of them was by his side in case he needed anything. So it was nice to have a little break especially since Ben was almost bake to his normal self. Connor took her to big belly burger. It was the most understated date but it was her favourite because they were so tried they laughed at everything. It was fun and relaxed, and nothing had felt better. Other than the lazy kisses they shared on the walk back to their apartment.

Jenna sighed in happiness as she thought about their dates from her desk in the office. Connor was out in meetings all day and other than manning the phones Jenna had done everything else. Jenna had always got more work done when Connor was out of the office, he seemed to be a distraction to her. A good distraction but a distraction nevertheless. She did miss him though. She missed the knowing smiles that passed between them and sneaky kisses here and there when they thought no one was looking.

Jenna sighed again because kisses were all it was. She knew she had been the one to say she wanted things to go slow but now she craved more. She wanted more. She needed more.

"You know I can hear you sighing from the corridor." Jess voice said making Jenna jump.

She hadn't been expecting anyone. She looked up and found Jess and Sara entering her office area with Jess's bodyguard Jay following closely behind.

"What are you doing here?" Jenna said with smile she got up and moved to greet them.

It was really nice to see them both. Jenna gave them both a hug before waving over at Jay who nodded his greeting.

"Connor mentioned he would be out of the office all day, so we figured it might be a good opportunity to have a catch up and grab some lunch." Jess replied but Jenna could tell it was more than that.

Jenna studied her.

Sara laughed.

"What Jess means is that we thought we would be nosey and find out how things with you and Connor were going over lunch." Sara corrected.

Jenna couldn't help but smile. It had been a long time since she had friends like Jess and Sara to joke around with.

"Let me just grab my coat." Jenna replied.

* * *

Jess laughed as she listened to Sara telling Jenna about a patient at the hospital that tried to hit on her.

She took a quick look at Jay who sat at the bar reading the paper and occasionally looking there way. She hated to bring him on girl day outs but Tommy insisted that when he wasn't with her Jay had to be and she accepted that. She just hated how uncomfortable Jay looked.

"So let me get this straight you and Connor have done it yet?" Sara asked forever as blunt bringing Jess mind back to the conversation at the table.

Jenna flushed red as she shook her head.

"I said I wanted to take things slow." Jenna argued.

"There is slow and then there is slow and you have taken slow to a whole new level." Sara pointed out.

Jess shook her head smiling. She loved the way Sara put things.

"We've only been dating a couple of weeks." Jenna defended but Jess could see the want in Jenna's eyes. It was the same look she had had when she had been waiting for Tommy to take things to the next level.

"But you and Connor have a history." Jess pointed out.

Jenna sighed in defeat.

"I know." She agreed.

"It's just difficult with the kids." Jenna added.

"Well how about this weakened Tommy and I have the kids overnight?" Jess offered.

"Are you serious?" Jenna replied.

Jess nodded. She liked spending time to Sage and Ben they were really cool kids.

"Thank you." Jenna replied.

Jess smiled she could already see Jenna planning things in her mind.

After lunch Jess bid her goodbyes to her friends before making her way out of the restaurant, Jay walking silently beside her. She was almost to the door when a waiter went past with a tray full of food and a wave of sickness hit her and it took all her energy to make it outside before she threw up.

"Jess?" Jay's worried voice called from behind her.

"Do you want me to get Sara?" He asked.

Jess shook her head as she stood up. She felt better now, there was no point worrying her friend over nothing.

"I fine." Jess promised.

She met Jay's eyes. He did look happy but he nodded his head anyway. Jess moved towards the car, Jay falling into step next to her.

"Here," He said holding out some gum.

Jess took one and smiled gratefully.

"Look tell me to mind my own business but could you be pregnant?" Jay asked slowly like he was afraid.

Jess froze on the spot and Jay held up his hands in surrender.

"You've been sick so much and it's nearly always around food or strong smells." Jay reasoned. She knew it was his job to watch her but she just didn't realise how much he watch her.

The more Jess thought about it the more Jess realised he was right. Jess felt sick all over again and this time for a different reason. Her period was late. She hadn't been too worried because she was always late but this time she was really late. What if she was pregnant? How would Tommy react? Would he want the baby? Did she want a baby?

Jess shook her head. There was no point worrying until she knew for sure.

"I need to make a pit stop on the way home." Jess said and Jay nodded.

She would find out then deal with the rest.


	8. Chapter 8: Things Change

Chapter 8: Things Change

When Jenna got back from lunch Connor was back in his office, his head absorbed in his work. Jenna walked slowly into his office and Connor's head instantly lifted.

"Hey." He greeted giving her the smile she loved so much before standing up and walking towards her. It was strange how you could spend so much time with someone and still miss them even when they're only gone for a few hours.

Jenna stopped in the middle of his office.

"Hey." She replied.

Connor stop a few steps in front of her. She had made him promise to keep their relationship at the office professional but there was a part of her that was seriously regretting that decision.

"You got a lot of work done today." Connor commented and Jenna nodded.

"Turns out you're a distraction." She told him playfully.

Connor smirked and Jenna couldn't help but bite her lip. She really wanted to kiss him but that would break her no PDA in the office rule. Not to mention the fact she didn't think she was ready to deal with office gossip when they finally did start telling people about their relationship.

"A good distraction I hope?" Connor asked shaking Jenna from her thoughts.

Jenna sighed happily and smiled.

"The best." she whispered.

Connor took a step closer. Yet he still wasn't close enough. She was craving his touch so much.

"Jess said that she and Tommy will have the kids over the night this weekend." Jenna told Connor.

Connor smiled as if he could read her mind.

"I'll plan something." Connor said but Jenna shook her head.

His dates were lovely but she wanted to do something for him.

"Please let me?" Jenna asked hopefully and Connor nodded his head in a agreement.

"I'll look forward to it." He replied.

She knew Connor like to be in control which was why him agreeing meant so much to her.

Jenna really wanted to kiss him now. But it was half way through the day and there were so many people around.

"Oh screw it." Jenna mumbled to herself, decision made.

Jenna closed the gap between them and crashed her lips to his. Connor cupped her face and kissed her back instantly.

She wrapped her arms round his neck pulling her him closer to her. Jenna felt him smile into the kiss. She pulled away breathless.

"What happened to no PDA's in the office?" Connor asked innocently.

Jenna laughed.

"Things change." Jenna admitted with a shrug.

"People were going to find out eventually right?" Jenna asked. The vulnerable part of her suddenly afraid that he was ashamed of what they had.

Connor leant forward and kissed her again.

"Defiantly." He replied reassuringly.

She sighed and buried her face into Connor's chest. Connor wrapped his arms round her.

She could feel eyes on the back of her neck. She knew by tomorrow the whole office would be talking about her but right now she couldn't bring herself to care.

* * *

Tommy knew something was wrong from the moment he entered his house. Jess had this thing about turning the lights off when you weren't in the room. She said it saved money on their bills. Tommy had tried to tell her that they didn't need to worry about stuff like that but Jess was adamant. Which was why pretty much every light on in the house was worrying.

Jay sat at the kitchen counter.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked.

Jay sighed.

"You should talk to Jess." Jay told him.

Tommy didn't like the sound of that.

"Jay what's wrong?" Tommy demanded.

"Look I'm going to go but you should talk to Jess." Jay replied and before Tommy could question Jay any more he left.

"Jess?" Tommy called trying to keep the worry from his voice.

"Bathroom." Jess's scared voice called back.

Tommy instantly followed the sound of her voice. He froze as he reached the bathroom door. Jess sat on the bathroom floor, her face pale but what had him speechless was the little white stick resting on her knee.

"Baby talk to me." He begged.

Jess looked up at him. Her eyes wide with fear. She was afraid of what he would say. Tommy had never really thought about having kids until Jess. Yes the thought terrified him but if there was anyone he would have kids with it was her.

Tommy shoved his fears aside, first he would help Jess deal with hers and then they could work through his.

He sat down next to her.

"So are we pregnant?" Tommy asked, making sure to use we so Jess would no they were in this together no matter what.

Jess let go of a breath and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know." She whispered.

"I've been too afraid to look." She added.

Tommy gently took her chin in his hands and turned her face so he could look into her eyes.

"What off?" He asked.

Jess took a shaky breath.

"Of so many things." She admitted tears filling the eyes he loved so much.

"It's too soon, we're not ready. Do you even want kids? Do I even want kids?" Jess babbled her nervous making her words waver.

Tommy cupped her face.

"I never thought about having kids until you." He told her honestly.

"You are the only one I have ever wanted or will ever want to have kids with." He told her completely positive that his words were true.

"Now I can't tell you if you want kids or not but if you do and that test is positive then who cares if it's too soon. We will be ready because any child of ours will be loved utterly and completely." Tommy told her, meaning every word.

They would find a way to make everything work because they loved each other and in the end that was all that mattered.

Jess buried her face into his chest and Tommy wrapped his arms round her.

After a few moments Jess pulled back.

"Let's find out." Jess replied.

She picked up the test and brought it towards them.

* * *

Oliver Queen looked up as Jerry his wife's EA burst into her office without knocking.

"Sorry Mrs Q it's just you told me to let you know if there were any rumours around the office about you and your family." Jerry said in explanation for his sudden arrival.

Jerry had been Felicity's EA for over twenty years now and while he was more than just an EA to Felicity, Oliver couldn't help be but grateful to how loyal the man was to his wife.

Felicity nodded and Jerry to continue.

"Cathy down in your son's diversion said that she saw Connor and his EA making out like school kids in the middle of Connors office." Jerry informed them.

Oliver sighed.

While he was not surprised by their act he was rather disappointed that they had chosen to act unprofessional in the office especially since both of them were very professional. Now there would be rumours for days.

"Anything else Jerry?" His wife asked.

Oliver looked over at her. Just like him she wasn't surprised, instead she look amused.

Jerry sighed.

"Just the usual slander towards Jenna." Jerry added.

Jenna was about to face a few weeks of slander. Oliver hoped she would be strong enough to just let it go. Jenna was a dam good EA and she didn't deserve anything that the rumour-mill would produce but none of that mattered if the rumours were true. Felicity had faced the same thing when they first started dated.

"Thanks Jerry, if you hear anything else let me know." Felicity ordered softly bring Oliver out of his thoughts.

Jerry smiled and nodded.

"Of course." He replied before taking his leave.

"I hope Jenna will be able to cope." Felicity mumbled to herself.

Oliver approached his wife.

"Why don't you seemed surprised by this?" Oliver asked stopping just in front of her.

"You saw them together at Tommy and Jess's house warming party." Felicity reasoned but Oliver shook his head it was more than that.

He had seen how happy they made each other. He wanted that happiness for his son.

"It's more than that." Oliver argued.

Felicity sighed.

"When I first met Jenna, she was a mess." Felicity started.

"I remember you saying." Oliver replied nodding, as he remember Felicity describing this mess of a women who despite clearly having an awful morning was trying her best to impress a person who had the chance to completely change her life with everything she had.

"But despite all the mess, she was giving one of the best interviews I have ever heard. It told me that no matter what the circumstances where she could deal with them and she would find a way to make the best of it and Connor needed someone like that." Felicity continued.

Oliver nodded he had know idea where his wife was going with this but he listened anyway. He would always listen to her.

"Over time she proved me right but there was something more something I never expected." Felicity said.

"Connor needed her but she also began to need him." Felicity added.

Oliver nodded he had seen the same thing. Even though Connor worked long long and could be rather hard to deal with Jenna always seem relaxed and calm around

"I still don't understand why but somewhere along the line they both became to need each other and over time that's grown." Felicity said.

"And it's become more." Oliver added and Felicity nodded.

She took a step closer to him.

"They are good for each other, let Connor figure out the rest." Felicity ordered.

Oliver sighed.

"Fine, but I think maybe we should talk to Connor about keeping it out of the office." Oliver said.

Felicity laughed.

"Like we do you mean?" She asked sarcastically.

She had a point. If Oliver wanted to kiss her he did know matter where they were and vice versa.

Oliver smiled in the memory. She was right, he knew she was. But then again she always was.

* * *

THREE DAYS LATER:

Jenna smiled at Jess as she opened the door.

"Hey," Jess greeted smiling back.

She looked tired.

"Are you ok?" Jenna asked.

"Because if you're not it's ok to cancel." Jenna added.

She felt Sage roll her eyes next to her. She was not nervous about having a whole night with Connor to herself despite what her no it all niece thought. She really wasn't.

"Of course it is." Jess replied opening the door wider.

Ben ran into the house shouting Tommy' name. Ever since she had mentioned them staying with Tommy and Jess Ben had been so excited.

Sage sighed and followed after her brother.

"Are you sure this is ok, you look very tired." Jenna added as she walked in and Jess closed the door behind her.

Jess sighed.

"I'm ok." she promised.

"Plus, Tommy and I have been looking forward to it." Jess added.

Jess was hiding something Jenna was sure of it but clearly she wasn't ready to talk about it so Jenna let it go.

Jenna followed Jess into the living room and find, Sage sitting on the sofa while Tommy chased Ben round the room.

"I'm going to get you." Tommy called.

"Noooooooo." Ben shirked with excitement.

Jenna turned to Jess.

"Thank you so much for this." Jenna said.

Jess shook her head.

"It's really not a problem. Now go have some fun" Jess ordered with a knowing smirk.

Jenna shook her head and smiled.

"Call me, if there is any problems." Jenna said and Jess nodded.

"We will." Jess promised.

Jenna kissed both the kids heads before making her way back home.

So she was a little bit nervous but for the first time in a long time she was excited too.

* * *

Connor didn't know what to expect when he opened his apartment door and for once that thought didn't both him. He was looking forward to whatever Jenna had planned.

Connor pushed open the front door. It was quite which meant the kids had to already be at his brothers. Connor sent Tommy a quick text to thank him once more for looking after the kids

_Thanks again for tonight. C _

_Not a problem. Have fun tonight :) _

Connor smiled and shook his head before pushing his phone back into his pocket and closing the door behind him. It was going to be weird without the kids but he was glad he would get to spend some time alone with Jenna.

"Jen?" Connor called.

"Kitchen." Jenna called back.

Connor walked towards the kitchen.

Connor stopped when he reach the kitchen and watch Jenna as she stood at the breakfast bar placing a dish of food on the side.

"What's all this?" Connor asked.

The breakfast table was full of different bowls of food.

Jenna turned to Connor and smiles. She is wearing his jumper and her favourite pair of skinny jeans. She looks comfortable and incredibly pretty with her hair down.

"I thought we could have dinner together and maybe play some cards games later." Jenna suggests. She sounds a little nervous but then again if he was honest with himself so is he because tonight they are going to move forward in the next stage of their relationship.

Connor smiles.

"That sounds nice." Connor replies.

He is really looking forward to what the night holds.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry this took so long I have kind of been blocked the last few months, but I am not giving up on this story and I hope my block is finally over. Again really sorry and I hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 9:

Connor watched as Jenna sipped her beer. He liked this look on her. It was so carefree, happy. It was strange that in the years that he had known her he had never seen her this relaxed. He wanted to keep her this way if he could.

"You're staring." Jenna pointed out.

Connor smiled.

"It's hard not to." He replied honestly, even if it was corny.

Jenna laughed.

"Stop it." she ordered playfully blushing, and slapping at his chest.

Connor shook his head and gently grabbed her hand.

"Never." He replied playfully. He was going to spend forever looking at her if she let him.

He gently pulled her forward and she flopped over to his lap, straddling him.

She laughed and Connor couldn't help but kiss her. His dad used to say that Felicity's laugh was like music to his ears. Connor used to think it was weird, even when he was with Katie he thought it was weird but hearing Jenna laugh, seeing her smile. Connor finally understood.

Jenna kissed him back instantly. Her hands wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer.

Love. He had never been surer of anything in his entire life. Love was what made the weird things seem like music. This was what being with your soul mate felt like. It was too soon, he knew that and Jenna wasn't ready to hear forever just yet but soon he would tell her just how much she meant to him. Soon he would tell her he loved her but for now all that mattered was the here and now.

Connor ran his fingers through Jenna's hair as he kissed her back fiercely. Jenna's thighs pressed against this legs and Connor couldn't help but groan.

God this woman was going to kill him, but it would be a wonderful way to go.

His lips left her lips and made their way down Jenna's neck.

Jenna moaned in response and Connor slowly pulled away. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted anyone in his entire life.

He cupped Jenna's face in his hands getting her to look at him. God she looked so sexy. Her faced was flushed, her pupils dilated, her lips swollen from kissing him. It took all his strength to stop kissing her but he had to be sure. He had to be sure she was ready.

"What?" she asked pouting slightly.

Connor had to kiss her then. Just a quick hard peck that drove him nearly as crazy as the rest had.

He pulled away again.

"Are your sure, you're ready for this?" Connor asked.

* * *

Andy Diggle looked through the scope of this riffle at the night life of Starling central. 2am could be a really dangerous place in the Glades. He shouldn't be here tonight. He promised his parents that he would never work the streets alone but both Connor and Tommy were busy and there was a part of him that couldn't relax until he knew he had done the best he could to prevent something bad from happening. Even if that meant he had to do this one alone.

A noise from below had Andy dropping to his knees hiding himself in the shadows. He was known as the ghost for a reason, where most people feared the shadows he thrived in them. For years now the shadows of the streets where his friend. He was never seen unless he wanted someone to see him.

A girl was exiting a club. She was clearly drunk but that wasn't what grabbed Andy's attention it was the guy following her. The guy was tall with broad shoulders but it wasn't his size that gave him away it was his walk. He had such a cockiness about him.

Andy had been in this job long enough to know what a bad situation looked like and this was defiantly one of those times in the making.

Andy hid his riffle before making his way silently through the streets, following the girl and her would be attacker closely. When he had the chance he was going to stop him before the girl even knew she was being followed.

* * *

Jenna looked down at Connor.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Connor asked.

Jenna sighed. Could he get any better, even now he was still so concerned about her. She could feel how much he wanted her and yet all that matter to him was her wants and needs.

Jenna leant down slowly and kissed his lips. It was different than the kisses they shared earlier it was more honest than anything she had ever felt with a man. It scared her how much this moment meant, but what scared her more was the thought of not being brave enough to do anything about it.

"Make love to me Connor." Jenna begged breathlessly when she pulled away.

Connor stood in one shift motion with her in his arms.

"It would be my pleasure Miss Holiday." Connor replied with a smile so bright Jenna couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

Tommy sighed as he sunk into the sofa next to Jess. After a long and tiring night Ben was finally asleep.

"Whose idea was it to give him all that sugar?" Tommy asked and Jess laughed.

"I think that was yours." Jess replied laughing next to him.

It was good to hear her laugh. The last couple of days had been nerving to say the least.

Tommy looked at Jess. She was sitting him her arm on her stomach, it seemed to be becoming a habit the last few days. Things would be different now he knew that but somehow that just made him want it more.

He leant forward slowly and raised his hand to gently turn her face towards him.

"What?" She asked smiling.

God, Jess's smile was the most beautiful sight in the world to him.

"I love you." He told her before kissing her.

Jess smiled into his mouth as she kissed him back.

"Ewe really you couldn't wait till I was out of the room." Sage's disgusted voice called breaking them from the moment.

Jess laughed as she pulled away and Tommy couldn't help but smile.

Sage had been quite all night, not that Tommy had really known her to be any different but something always felt missing when he looked at Sage. It was like she was missing her spark. The part of the person that made them, them.

"Sorry." Jess mumbled next to him.

Sage smiled and shrugged before standing up.

"I think I'm going to bed, if that's ok?" Sage asked.

"Of course." Jess replied instantly standing up.

"Let me show you where you're sleeping," Jess said and Sage nodded.

"Night." she said to Tommy with smile before following Jess.

"Night." Tommy replied as he watched them go.

* * *

Andy winced as climbed down the foundry steps. They were going to kill him. His parents, his sister, his aunts and uncles and his partners, whoever got to him first really? He could already hear their lectures in his mind.

"We never go out into the field alone."

It was Felicity number one rule in the foundry and he had broken that. He had broken that rule before but no one had ever found out but this time he knew they all would. There was no way he was going to be able to hide the nasty set of bruises he had picked up. It was meant to be a simple knock out and wait for the police but it was different, this guy was different. He had expected the predictable and end up breaking his dads rule for the field, never make expectations, everyone is different. No two targets will ever be the same.

Andy sighed and collapsed into Connor's chair.

Things had worked out in the end but not without a few issues. Katie Grant's little sister Phoebe had been the police officer to pick up his call. Phoebe was different from her sister, but by the worried look on her face when she saw him Andy new it wouldn't be long before she told someone that he was hurt.

Andy whipped a hand over his face. Maybe it would be better if he called someone first, but who would give him the less grief. Before Andy had time to think the computer at Connor's desk screeched to life, warning alarms pieced the foundry.

"Shit." Andy yelled standing up at once, his wounds forgotten.

This night was about to get ten times worse.

* * *

A piecing sound came from the side of her head jogging Jenna from the best sleep she had ever had. Making love to Connor had been better than she had ever imagined and she wanted to stay in this moment for as long as she could.

"Shit." Connor yelled jumping from the bed.

Whatever that sound meant of his phone clearly wasn't a good thing.

"What's wrong?" Jenna asked as Connor turned the sound off his phone.

Connor looked up at her.

"I am so sorry sweetheart, but we need to move." he told her, handing her some clothes.

Jenna frowned.

"What's going on?" Jenna asked.

Connor shook his head.

"No time." He mumbled pressing buttons on his phone quicker than she had ever seen him.

If she didn't know any better she would say he was afraid.

"Connor." Jenna yelled grabbing his attention.

Connor looked up from his phone.

"Please just trust me." He begged, cupping her face in one had.

"I will tell you everything just as soon as I can." He promised.

Jenna sighed and nodded.

* * *

Jess hated the sound that woke her from her bed. That screech was never good news. Every time it went off something bad happened.

Tommy was already pulling clothes from her draws and chucking them onto the bed next to her.

"What's going on?" Jess asked pulling on her jeans.

"I don't know Andy's already at the foundry but he can't work it out either." Tommy said pulling a gun from the wall safe he kept in their room.

"Is that necessary?" Jess couldn't help but ask, as she traded her vest top for Tommy's hoodie. She hated guns.

Tommy stepped towards wrapping his arms around her his hand sprawled across her still flat stomach.

"Until you and the kids are safe, it completely necessary." He told her leaving no room for argument.

Tommy kissed her quick before pulling away.

"You grabbed Sage and met me at the car, I'll get Ben." Tommy ordered and Jess nodded.

She knew the protocol their family had made for this type of thing but that didn't mean she wasn't petrified.

* * *

Felicity unlocked the door to the safe room as Oliver waited by the front door.

"It's a good job we never got rid of any of the boy's toys." Felicity thought out loud.

Oliver looked over his shoulder at her.

"Sage and Ben love with Connor he is not going to risk leaving them." Felicity pointed out. She walked slowly towards him always making sure her body was shield by his. She hated how much he we would risk his own life to save her but they had argue for years and Felicity knew she would never get him to change his mind. To him, his family would always come first. She would always come before him.

She could see the realisation hit her husband face. If there was a chance they would be at risk Connor would bring them here she was sure of it. A car screeched outside and Oliver tensed as he looked through the door.

"It's Connor and Jenna." Oliver announced before pushing the door open and pulling Jenna into the house with Connor following closely behind.

Felicity shut the door behind them.

"What the hell is going on?" Jenna demanded.

"Tommy?" Connor asked her.

Felicity looked down at her phone. Tommy car was flying towards them.

"ETA three minutes." Felicity announced.

"The Diggle's?" Connor asked.

"Picking up Sara from the hospital and Roy before heading here." Oliver told him.

Connor nodded.

"The kids?" Felicity asked noticing there was no sight of them.

Connor sighed.

"They were staying at Tommy's." Connor replied.

Despite the situation Felicity couldn't help but smile. It looked like things were going well with Jenna and Connor, she hoped this wouldn't change things.

"Update on the ETA?" Oliver asked just as Jenna demanded Connor tell her what was going on.

"Outside." Felicity said confirming it with her phone.

Oliver already had the door open, Connor following his father. They were so much alike. Jenna went to follow but Felicity stopped her.

Jenna looked over at her, fear and confusion covering her face.

"I'm sorry." Felicity told her and Jean frowned. She hated that Jenna would find out about their other life like this but she was glad that Connor wouldn't have to lie to the women he was clearly in love with any more.

Jenna opened her mouth to speak but Jess with Sage and Tommy carrying Ben followed closely behind came in. Connor and Oliver covering them.

"Aunty Jen, what's going on?" Sage asked.

"I don't know baby girl." Jenna replied pulling Sage into her arms.

Tommy handed Ben over to Jenna.

"Were you followed?" Connor asked and Tommy shook his head before turning to Jess.

"Stay with my mum." He ordered and Jess nodded.

She kissed him quickly.

"Be careful." She ordered in return and Tommy nodded.

"I love you." he told her.

"I love you too." she replied.

Felicity was proud of her son, he had come so far in the last six months.

"I'll make sure they are all in the safe room before meeting you boys at the foundry." Oliver told his boys. Placing a hand on each of their shoulders. It was a ritual for Oliver. Making sure they knew how much he loved them before they went off until the unknown.

Tommy and Connor nodded. She had seen it many times but she hated it so much. Watching her boys walk into unknown danger.

Tommy kissed her on the cheek before heading towards the door, Connor tried to do the same but Jenna stopped him.

"What's going on?" Jenna asked calmly but Felicity knew she had to be anything but calm.

Connor took her in his arms.

"Please for now just trust me." He begged.

Felicity had never heard Connor sound so desperate.

"When this is over I will tell you everything." Connor promised.

Jenna took a shaky breath before placing her forehead on his and nodding.

"Ok." She breathed.

Connor quickly kissed her before moving away. He froze when he saw how scared the kids looked and Felicity knew he loved those kids just as much as he loved Jenna.

"Everything's going to be ok." He promised them both, before giving Ben a quick hug and gently kissing Sage's forehead.

"I'll be back." he said before he and Tommy left.

* * *

Sage tried not to let Connor's words affect her as she followed Jess into a part of the Queen Mansion she had never seen before.

"I'll be back." Connor promised.

They were the last words her dad had said before he left with her mum that night.

Her dad had said it in his best terminator voice. She had tried not to laugh. She was mad at him for not letting her going out with her friends like she wanted. He said she was still too young, but she wanted her independence. She didn't want to laugh because she knew laughing meant she would have forgiven him and she hadn't been ready to forgive him then.

A tear slide down Sage's cheek. She should have laughed, she should have forgiven him and now he would never know that she forgive him.

"Are you ok?" Felicity asked from next to her.

Sage cleared her throat, hoping to clear her head as well.

"Of course." Sage lied.

* * *

Andy was going to smash the computer to smithereens if it didn't start giving him answers soon. Computers were not his thing but Felicity had made sure they all knew the basics before but whatever was happening now was far beyond his skills.

"Shit." Andy yelled again. He picked up the nearest thing he could find to throw it at the computer just as the foundry doors opened and Connor and Tommy came running down.

"Don't you dare." Connor ordered moving Andy out of his way and getting to work on his computer.

Andy winced as he stepped back. His ribs were killing him. Connor stopped the screeching sound instantly.

"What happened to you?" Tommy asked.

Andy turned to face his friend and sighed. By the look on Tommy's face he already knew what Andy had done.

"My target punched a litter harder than I thought he would." Andy replied. He had punched a lot harder than he thought but Andy wasn't about to make things worse for himself.

Tommy shook his head.

"We have rules for a reason." Tommy yelled.

Andy glared at Tommy. Tommy had been known to break rule number one himself on more than one occasion.

"Oh like you haven't done it." Andy defended.

"That's not the point." Tommy replied.

"Enough." Connor yelled.

They both looked towards him.

"What is it?" Tommy asked.

Connor turned to face.

"We're been hacked." He told them grimly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Connor closed his eyes. This was bad. This was very bad.

"How can we be hacked?" Andy asked in disbelief.

"Everything can be hacked you just have to find a way." Connor replied absent-mindedly. It was something Felicity had taught him. He had been 15 and in a hurry to be the best at everything.

_"Nothing is truly un-hackable you just have to find a different way." Felicity had told him so many times. _

"How bad?" Tommy asked.

Connor turned to face his younger brother. How could he put it into words? He had no idea how the hacker got into their system let alone who that person was or what they took.

"Bad." Connor admitted.

"Shit." Andy breathed, just voicing what they were all thinking.

This was really bad. In all the years since they had taken over from their parents nothing had been this bad.

"What do we do?" Tommy asked looking at him.

Tommy may have been leader in the field but when it came to the computer it was all on him and now Tommy and Andy were looking at him for a solution.

Connor took a deep breath. He needed to step up.

Connor turned back to the computer.

"Until we know who got until our system or what they were looking for everyone stays in the safe house and we move to our secure second base." Connor said.

Tommy nodded in agreement.

"What else?" His brother asked.

There was so much work that needed to be done and he couldn't do it alone.

"I need Felicity." Connor admitted.

"I'll text dad and he and mum can meet us at liar 2.0." Tommy offered.

Connor and Andy both nodded in agreement.

"What do you want me to do?" Andy asked.

Connor glared at his friend as he remembered Andy's injuries.

"Nothing until you sisters checked you over." Connor ordered.

Andy sighed.

"Come on its not that bad." Andy argued but Connor just ignored him, all of them knowing he was lying.

"Fine, I'll get Sara to take a look." Andy sighed.

"What about Jenna?" Tommy asked and Connor froze.

He didn't know how long this was going to take and there safety came first. But he knew Jenna wouldn't wait for answers for long.

He turned to face them.

"I would like to tell Jenna about all this myself." Connor admitted.

"But if it comes down to it tell her the truth. Until we know what they hell happened everyone is in danger." Connor continued.

"That includes the Grant's." Andy added.

Connor cursed he hadn't even thought about that. Even though Laurel had given up the role of canary long ago she was still part of their history, which the hacker could have found out.

"Get them to the safe house too." Connor added reluctantly.

He hadn't spoken to Katie since they broke up and he had no idea how she would react when she saw Jenna and the kids there. He really wished he could explain it to Jenna himself.

"Alright let's get moving, the longer we're here the longer we're at risk." Tommy ordered.

* * *

Jenna sat tapping her foot impatiently. They had been here over and hour and she still had no idea what was going and it was driving her mad. Felicity and Oliver had disappeared half an hour ago.

"I know this is all scary right now but just bear with us please." Jess said from across the room as if she was reading her thoughts.

She had promised Connor that she would give him the opportunity to tell her why they were here but not knowing was killing her.

Jenna nodded slowly trying not to move too much and wake up Ben who had just fallen back to sleep in her lap. She forgotten have big he had grown until he was a dead weight in her arms.

"There are some cots in the back let me put him down there for you." Roy, Jess father offered.

There was part of Jenna that wanted to turn him down. The scared little girl who had been alone until Eli came crashing into her life. The same women who believed that people always left, but then Connor's face came to life in her head. His words filling her mind.

_"Let me help you." _

Jess nodded. Sometimes you needed to trust other people. You needed to let them help you.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Roy smiled before gently taking Ben from her arms.

Jenna watched Roy walk over to the cot and gently tuck Ben in as Jess sat down next to her.

"He is going to make a wonderful grandfather one day." Jenna mumbled.

Jess sucked in a breath making Jenna look at her. She looked pale, her eyes filled with genuine surprise. Was she pregnant? Hadn't Tommy been worried about how sick she had been lately?

"Are you..." Jenna asked but before she could finish the safe room door made a noise

Jenna looked over at Ben before looking over to where Sage was sitting in the corner staring at her sketch pad. Something was off with Sage but before Jenna had time to find out what, she notice Roy, Diggle and Layla move towards the door weapons ready. Did owning a security company mean they carried guns with them all the time?

What the hell had them all so worried?

Four knocks on the door had them all lowering their weapons and the door slowly opened. Revealing and a very bruised looking Andy Diggle.

"What the hell happened?" Diggle asked pulling his son in the room and closing the door behind him.

Sara rushed over to her brother.

"We got hacked." Andy told them.

Hacked? Queen consolidate getting hacked wouldn't have them on edge so much would it?

"We know the foundry got hacked what we don't know was how you got injured?" Sara replied stopping her inspection of her brother to glare at him.

Nothing made sense.

* * *

Connor tired not to think about Jenna as he looked through all the data from the foundry computers.

Up until now wondering when to tell Jenna had been the problem but now he was faced with the reality that Jenna might not be able to cope with his other life. It had already affected them and their relationship had only just started.

A hand on his shoulder had Connor jumping out of his thoughts and moving quickly to fight his attacker. He should have been on guard this safe foundry could have been compromised too.

Connor turned to punch as his attacker as he caught sight on his father with Felicity not far behind him.

Connor sighed in relief.

"You should have been on your guard." His father scolded.

"Oliver?" Felicity warned. Her tone always had a way of telling his father exactly how she felt.

"No Felicity." His dad argued.

"We are on high alert what if it hadn't of been us, what if it had been someone else." His dad demanded.

Connor knew his dad was right but his head was just so full. He was so unprepared not just with the hack on the foundry but with telling Jenna. He needed more time. They needed more time.

"Connor's knows that and you can give him a proper lecture when this threat is over." Felicity interrupted.

His dad sighed in defeat. Although Connor wasn't so sure why, Felicity always got her way in the end. To be fair to Felicity she was very rarely wrong.

Felicity smiled before walking over to the computers.

"I miss the foundry." she mumbled to herself, sadness filling her face.

The arrow may have been a family legacy but the foundry and everything in it had been hers. She created those computers and the security that kept their secret for years and somehow that hacker had destroyed everything she had built.

"I'm sorry." Connor told her honestly, as he put his arm round her. It had to hurt and for that alone he would make sure the hacker paid. No one messed with his family.

* * *

Phoebe Grant winced as she listen to her mother screech down the phone.

"Did you not just hear what I said?" Her mother demanded.

Phee sighed.

"Yes mum." Phee replied.

She understood that the foundry being hacked was dangerous for everyone but that didn't mean she was about to leave her partner in the lurch and go hideaway in the safe house doing nothing to help.

"Then get yourself to the safe house please." Her mother ordered.

"No." Phee answered.

She never stood up to her mother, knowing how much hassle she would get if she did but there were moments in a person's life that you needed to make your voice heard and this was one of those times.

"Talk to your daughter." Her mother demanded.

Phee sighed as she heard the phone being handed over.

She always knew she was more like her father then mother.

"Phoebe, this is serious we could all be in danger," her dad reminded her.

"I know dad trust me I do." Phee replied.

"And I promise I will be careful but right now no one has any idea on what happening, on the streets I can be useful." Phee added.

She could use her CI's and find out if they knew anything.

Her dad sighed, he was always respected her decisions even if her mother didn't.

"Fine but promise me if anything happens, any sign on possible danger and you will come in." He begged.

"I promise." Phee replied.

"I love you daddy." She added.

"I love you too, cupcake." Her father replied.

Phee slide her phone back into her pocket.

"Everything ok?" her partner Jackson asked as she got back into the car.

Phee nodded.

Jackson was around her father's age and had been on the job what seemed like his whole life. He had short grey hair with dark green eyes.

"Yeah, going to check in with a few of my CI's." Phee said and Jackson nodded.

She loved that in the two years they had been partners he never once questioned her requests.

"Thanks." Phee added and Jackson smiled before pulling away from the curb.

* * *

Connor couldn't focus. It was too long since he had spoken to Jenna and the kids and he knew they had to be freaking out. He needed to know if they were ok.

"Go." Felicity ordered from next to him.

Connor looked over at her.

"Go." she repeated.

"You need me here." he reminded her.

Felicity took his hand.

"While that's true, I need you with your head in the game and right now my darling your heads not here." She pointed out.

"Where's your head?" she asked softly.

Connor closed his eyes.

"Jenna." he whispered, knowing he couldn't lie to Felicity. He never could.

"Go." she said again.

Connor opened his eyes.

"I have everything covered here for the time being, when I need you I will call you." Felicity promised.

Connor kissed her cheek.

"Thank you." He replied before leaving quickly.

He would talk to Jenna and then he would get back in the game.

* * *

Jenna rubbed her head. It was all so confusing. Andy had been hurt? Connor was still gone and no one was allowed to leave the safe room. Why did the Queens even have a safe room to begin with?

"You doing ok?" Jess asked.

Jenna sighed. She had no idea how to answers that. Nothing made sense.

"I don't know." Jenna replied honestly.

She wasn't sure how much longer she could go without answers.

"How's Andy?" Jenna asked egger to keep her mind busy.

"Nothing to serious thankfully, but I'll bet he'll be wishing it was when his parents are done with him." Jess replied.

"Not to mention Sara." Jess replied shuddering.

She had heard Sara could be a force to be reckoned with when she wanted to be.

Jenna risked a glance at Andy who was still being looked over by his sister. Sara was still taking death glares at him every chance she got.

Four knocks on the safe room door had everyone on edge once again.

The door opened once again this time relieving Tommy followed by two more people she vaguely recognised and Katie.

What the hell was Connor's ex doing here?

"Dam it." Jess muttered from next to her.

What the hell was going on?

"You guys ok?" Roy asked welcoming them.

That's when Jenna remembered who they were, Laurel and Ted Grant Katie's parents.

"I would be if my daughter was so instant on risking her life." Laurel complained.

"What she means is we are all fine. You guys ok?" Ted asked.

Roy smirked before nodding.

"Where's Phoebe?" Andy asked. There was something about the way he said it.

"My sister has decided she will stay on the streets looking for answers." Katie replied.

She didn't looked any happy about it either.

"She's doing what?" Andy asked in disbelief.

Ted sighed.

"She thinks she can gather some information about the hacker from the streets." Ted said.

"That's smart." Diggle mumbled to himself.

"It's dangerous." Laurel argued glaring at him.

Andy moved towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Layla demanded.

"Phoebe is doing us a favour but Laurel's right. It's dangerous right now. I'm going to watch her back." He replied and before anyone could say anything he was gone.

"What has got into him lately?" Diggle asked Tommy.

Tommy who had made his way to Jess's side, looked just as surprised at Andy's outburst as everyone else.

"I honestly don't know but when I'm done checking on my parent's, I'll find out." Tommy said determinedly.

He whispered something to Jess, gently cradling her in his arms as he spoke.

"What the hell is Jenna doing here?" Katie demanded.

Jenna winced. She never thought she would have to deal with Katie again.

"Why does Connor's assistant know about the arrow?" Katie yelled and that when everything fell into place.

All those times he disappeared there was some sort of crisis in staring city where the arrow and his team had saved the day. All those nights he had left, the arrow had saved the day. She knew Connor couldn't be the arrow because he didn't have the right body shape for it, but Tommy did.

Jenna looked towards Tommy her heart thundering in her chest.

They amount of accidents he had, the cuts the bruises. Andy's bruises.

Connor, Tommy and Andy made up Team arrow and somehow everyone else was part that.

* * *

Tommy cursed. Jenna had done so well with waiting for answers from Connor and Katie had to go and ruin it.

"Shut up Katie." Sara ordered. She was never one to keep her mouth shut and for what had to be the first time Tommy was grateful for it.

"Why? She's here." Katie pointed out.

"Why would she be here if she didn't know?" Katie added.

Jess stepped towards Jenna.

"Honey, Connor wanted to tell you himself." Jess said softly.

Jenna stepped back taking a deep breath.

It had to be so hard for her. This was why Connor wanted to tell her.

Jenna shook her head as Jess went to touch her.

"Just give me a second please." Jenna begged.

Jenna's eyes met his and Tommy knew it was too late. He could see all the calculations in her mind adding up.

"What the hell is going on?" Jenna asked him.

"Connor wanted to tell you." Tommy replied.

Jenna sighed.

"Well Connor isn't here is he?" Jenna bit back.

Tommy looked over at Jess and she nodded looking sad. It didn't look like he had much of an option.

"I'm the arrow, Andy is my back up in the field and Connor is my eyes and ears." Tommy told her.

Jenna nodded for him to continue.

"Tonight out base got hacked, that was the alarm that woke you up tonight." He added.

He wasn't sure how much he should tell her.

"Tell me why me and my family here Tommy." Jess demanded.

"At the moment we have no idea what the hacker knows and until we do it's not safe for you or the kids out there." Tommy told her reluctantly.

"So you're telling me that because of my relationship with Connor those kids are in danger?" Jenna asked, her breath shaking.

She was scared and Tommy had no idea what to do.

"And what relationship do you have with Connor exactly?" Katie asked and Tommy cringed he had heard the tone before, it was the same tone she had used when she found out Sara and Connor had slept together.

"Katie know is not the time, can't you see she's scared." Jess said.

"Oh sorry excuse me for being mad after finding out my whole relationship was a lie." Katie yelled.

"Tell me where you sleeping together the whole time?" Katie asked.

"Of course not." Jenna replied generally sounding appalled by the idea.

Katie laughed without humour.

"Sorry you're just the slut who jumped straight into my bed." Katie replied.

"Enough." Jess yelled just as the door opened and Connor came in.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Connor new something was wrong the moment the door opened. Katie was glaring at Jenna like she was the worst human being on the planet, while Tommy and Jess looked like they were trying to calm the situation down.

"What the hell is going on?" Connor demanded, as Roy closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" His brother countered.

"Felicity sent me back here. She said she would call me when she needed me." Connor replied.

Tommy nodded before looking from Katie to Jenna and back to him.

Connor sighed, he never thought he would have to deal with this moment so soon. The moment where you ex met your new girlfriend.

"You should have told me." Jenna said.

Connor met her eyes. He had never quite seen that look in her eyes before.

He stepped towards her.

"Let me explain." Connor begged, his heart beating fast, he had no idea what was about to happen.

"First you can explain to me how long your been sleeping with your assistant." Katie demanded.

Later he would talk to Katie but right now he needed to talk to Jenna. He opened his mouth to say just that when Sage stepped into view. She looked pale. Connor frowned, something was wrong.

"Auntie Jen, Ben's awake." Sage said pointing behind her.

Connor followed Sage's finger to find Ben in the cot at the back of the safe room crying. Sara seemed to be trying and failing to calm him down.

Jenna was already moving towards him.

Connor moved to do the same but Katie stopped him. He didn't want to deal with Katie now, he wanted to be there for his family.

"Were you sleeping with her the whole time?" Katie asked.

Connor turned to face her, fury filling his veins.

"How could you even ask that?" He demanded.

"Do you think that little of me?" He added, mad that she would even consider that. Not only did she think that he would cheat on her but she thought Jenna was that type of person and that thought mad him even madder.

Their relationship may not have been perfect but he at least believed it was better than what she was making it seem.

"What am I meant to think?" She shrieked.

"We haven't been over that long and you have already moved on to someone else?" She continued.

Connor shook his head.

"We were over long before then and you no it." He defended.

"And I'm sorry that your hurt by me moving on but I have never and would never cheat on someone." He told her honestly.

Katie met his eyes. Her eyes filled with tears.

"How can you just move on like that?" Katie asked sadly.

Connor looked over at Jenna as she pulled Ben into her lap and hugged him close. Sage sat down next to them and gently tapped her brothers back. It warmed his heart so much and he wanted nothing more than to be there with them.

"I couldn't help it." He breathed.

He looked back at Katie.

"Falling in love with Jenna was the easiest thing I have ever done." He told her honestly.

"I'm sorry if that hurts but it true." He added.

He took Katie's hand and gently squeezed it before turning his back and walking towards his family.

* * *

Jenna hugged Ben close as he cried. She hated how scary this all was for him. She met Sage's eyes over her shoulder. She had no idea how Sage was coping.

"You doing ok?" Jenna asked Sage.

She looked pale and tired.

"So the Arrow huh." Sage said changing the subjected. She was always doing that, if someone asked how she felt she would just change the subjected.

Jenna frowned. She needed to know the kids were ok before she was going to think about Connor and his other life.

"Sage..." Jenna started but before she could finish Ben darted off her lap.

"Connor." Ben cried.

Jenna turned just in time to watch Ben throw himself into Connors arms.

Connor caught Ben easily and hugged him close.

"Hey kiddo, its ok." Connor said trying to sooth him the sight warmed her heart. Connor was so good with Ben.

"I'm scared." Ben cried.

Jenna closed her eyes. It hurt to hear her nephew sound so afraid. Connor may have been good with the kids but was that worth risking their safety. Connors other life was clearly dangerous.

"I know Ben but I promise you I will protect you, your sister and your Aunt with everything I have." Connor replied.

Jenna's eyes darted to his, meeting over Ben's shoulder and she could tell he meant every word of it.

"Thank you." She mouthed, it meant so much.

Connor nodded and went back to soothing Ben.

"The arrow and his team have done good thing for this city." Sage commented next to her.

Jenna looked at her niece.

"Are you ok?" She tried again.

Sage shrugged her shoulders and looked away. Jenna frowned again. She needed to get through to Sage. She wasn't stupid or blind. She knew Sage was struggling without her parents. She thought with time maybe Sage would talk to her but if anything time was just making her more closed off.

"Hey Ben let's go talk to Tommy about his arrow suit?" Sage suggested.

"Really?" Ben asked as Sage stood.

Sage smiled at her little brother and nodded.

Jenna stood quickly and gently but firmly grabbed her niece's hand.

"Sage talk to me." Jenna begged.

Sage swallowed hard before taking a deep breath and pasting a smile on her face.

"I think you and Connor need to talk." Sage pointed out and before Jenna could argue with her Ben was pulling Sage towards Tommy.

"Is she ok?" Connor voice asked from behind her.

Now it was her time to swallow hard. She was nervous. She knew they needed to talk but she had no idea how this was going to go.

Jenna turned to face Connor, to find him sitting in the space she had vacated.

"I don't think so." She replied honestly.

Connor frowned before looking over at Sage. Jenna followed his eye line. Sage had a faraway look on her face as Ben talked to Tommy excitedly.

"Because of me, this?" Connor asked. Jenna could tell he hated the thought that he had caused this by the way he asked.

Jenna shook her head and moved to seat down next to him.

"No. She was the one who reminded me how much good you and your family have done for this city." Jenna replied.

Connor turned his face towards her as she took his hand in hers.

"And she's right you have." She added smiling at him.

Connor sighed.

"This is not how I wanted you to find out." Connor told her.

"I wanted to have the chance to tell you everything, to how my parents created this world, how Tommy, Andy and I took over." He added.

Jenna closed her eyes. She wished it could have been that way too.

Jenna took his face in her hands.

"So tell me now." She begged softly because her heart was breaking in two. There was a part of her that wanted to kiss Connor and tell him how none of it mattered and how proud she was of him and his family for everything they had done for this city but there was the other part of her that was mad he hadn't told her what risk she was making with her and the kids' lives by moving in with him. It was a risk. She knew that. She wasn't stupid she knew that if she and Connor stayed together there was a chance that something like this could happen in the future. She had to decide if she could live with the risk, and she needed to decide now before her heart lost any chance of getting over Connor Queen.

* * *

Phee froze. She had been a police officer long enough to know what it felt like when she was being watched. She looked around. She couldn't see anyone but that didn't mean she was imaging it.

Phee looked over at her partner.

"I'll meet you back at the car." She told him and before he could argue she turned her back and walked into the shadows.

Phee knew it was stupid to walk around the back streets of Starling city alone but something told her she had too. Starling City was still a dark place in some parts despite everything that Team Arrow and the police force did to keep the city safe.

Phee walked towards a dark alleyway. She was sure her watcher was this way. Her heart rate sped up as she walked in. While she knew she had to come this way, it didn't mean she wasn't scared.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" A familiar deep voice rumbled from behind her making her jump.

Phee turned and glared.

Andrew Diggle. Of course it was Andrew Diggle. He was one of the only people she knew who could make the darkness of Starling City work for him.

"Why the hell did you do that?" She demanded, still glaring at him.

"Why the hell did you walk into a dark alleyway without your partner?" He counted. He sounded furious, why was he the one mad? He was the one that scared her.

"I knew it was you watching us." Phee reasoned.

Andy shook his head.

"No you knew someone was watching you but you had no idea who." He argued.

"I could have been anyone." He added.

"You shouldn't be so reckless." He continued.

Phee scoffed.

"This coming from a man who covered in bruises for being reckless." Phee defended.

She was not about to let him lecture her when he was being a hypocrite.

Andy glared at her.

"Go to the safe house." He ordered.

Phee shook her head.

"I can do more good on the streets." Phee argued.

"I've watched you for an hour and you have nothing." Andy counted.

Phee smirked.

"I have what the hacker wanted." Phee corrected.

"What?" Andy asked shocked.

"There is a reward out for anyone who can gain the identities of the Arrow and his team." Phee informed him.

A few of her CI's had informed her and the streets were excited. The reward for the identity of the Arrow and his team was steep, so much so they were even willing to risk their own lives to get it.

Andy frowned.

"Since when and who?" He asked.

Phee shrugged.

"That's what I am trying to figure out." Phee replied.

Andy nodded.

"Fine see what else you can find out I'll watch your back." Andy said.

"I don't need you to look out for me Andy, that's what I have a partner for." Phee pointed out.

Andy frowned and looked out in the direction she had come from. Clearly he did not like what he saw.

"I'll watch your back." Andy repeated and before she could reply he was gone.

Dam Andy Diggle and his shadows.

* * *

Felicity rubbed her head. This couldn't be right. How could someone hack into their system and then take nothing. It just didn't make sense.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked. She could hear the concern in her husband's voice.

Felicity turned to face him.

"I think the hacker was looking for the identities of the kids." Felicity informed Oliver.

"Did they find it?" Oliver asked instantly worried.

Felicity shook her head.

"Thankfully not." She replied.

"It looks like the hacker figured out he set of our warning alarm before he could get any information so left before he got caught." Felicity added.

"He?" Oliver asked with a raised eyebrow.

Felicity shook her head smiling. Years before they had got together she had yelled at him for calling all identified criminals male. She was going through a feminist day and it had annoyed her that it hadn't even crossed his mind that the criminal they were looking for could be female. Of course it had but Felicity had been too tried and irritable to care.

"Of course our hackers male." Felicity said turning back to her computer. She really had no way to no.

"No women would ever be this sloppy." She added.

Oliver laughed and Felicity couldn't help but look over at her husband. She loved that joyful look on his face.

"Is there any way we can find this hacker?" Oliver asked changing the subject.

Felicity shook her head again.

"Not so far but with Connor's help we might be able to find something." Felicity replied.

She hoped she had given Connor enough time to talk to Jenna.

Oliver nodded as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

* * *

Connor looked at Jenna as he finished telling her everything he knew about his parent's legacy. Jenna had listen to him carefully with a small smile on her face, but other than that smile Connor was finding it hard to figure out how she felt. It felt good to tell Jenna everything, even if it was scary too. He wasn't stupid he knew that telling Jenna was also a risk, especially after what she and the kids had gone through losing Eli and May. But he loved them. All three of them.

"Well?" Connor asked reluctantly pushing for some sort of response that would tell him how she felt.

"I feel like I should have known." Jenna replied. That was not what he had been expecting.

Connor looked at her. She had a faraway look on her face as if she was thinking about something.

Connor laughed despite the situation.

Jenna shook her head and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry it's just when I think about it, it's kind of seems obvious." She told him.

Connor nodded, unsure what to say or do.

Jenna took a deep breath before taking his face in her hands and making him look at are.

"I am so proud of you and everything you have done for this city." She started, but there was a sadness in her eyes that had him worried.

She gently stroked his cheek.

"If I only had to worry about me, none of all this would faze me." She said looking round the safe room before looking back to him.

"But it's not just me." She added.

"I love those kids." Connor put in.

Jenna leant forward and kissed his cheek.

"I know you do." She told him, pulling back but not far.

"But we have only been living together a few months and look were we are." She said.

She swallowed.

"I don't know if the kids are up to handling this life." She added softly.

She was right. The kids had just lost their parents and now they were in danger because of him.

"Connor look at me." Jenna ordered.

Connor met her eyes again.

"I am not saying I want us to end because trust me when I say that is the last thing I want." Jenna added and if to emphasis her point she leant forward and kissed him. Connor kissed her back instantly.

This was something.

"Connor?" Tommy's voice called breaking them from the moment.

Connor turned to glare at his brother.

"Sorry." Tommy muttered.

"But mum needs you." He added.

Connor nodded.

They still needed to talk he knew that but he promised Felicity he would be there when she needed him.

"I have to go." He told Jenna reluctantly.

Jenna smiled sadly before nodding.

"Promise me not to make a decision about us until I get back?" Connor begged. He needed to be with her so he could fight for them and the future the four of them could have together.

Jenna nodded.

"I promise." she whispered.

Connor kissed her again, she kissed him back with equal favour.

"Stay with Jess and Sara until I come back and get you." Connor ordered and Jenna nodded again.

Connor looked at her one more time before heading towards the kids.

Ben was talking to Jess about how cool the arrow was. Connor was glad he wasn't scared any more.

* * *

Sage envied her brothers ability to believe in whatever the adults told him. She watched him as he spoke with Connor. Ben believed every word Connor was saying to him. She wish she could do the same. She wished that she was still young enough to forget the things people say weren't very often the truth. She wondered if Ben could remember their dad's promise to always be there to chase away the bad if he would believe Connor so willingly when he said everything was going to be ok. She wondered if Ben would believe their aunt when she promised to always be there if he remembered when his mum had promised the same thing. She wished she could forget the promises, she wished she could just make her brain stop thinking.

"Sage?" Connor called pulling her from her thoughts.

Sage took a deep breath before plastering a smile on her face and looking up at him.

"Go be a hero." She told him.

He looked at her so concerned. As if he was reading her mind.

"When I get back let's talk ok?" He asked.

Sage nodded slowly. Maybe he would forget before he came back.

"I'll see you when I get back." He added gently kissing her forehead.

Sage looked down. This was all too much.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Jenna watched Connor leave. She had promised him that she would wait for him until she made a decision but it wasn't really just her decision to make. She turned and looked over at her niece and nephew. This wasn't the life she wanted for them, then again the life she wanted for them was with their parents and now that was never going to happen.

"I was scared too you know." A voice said from behind her making her jump.

"Sorry." The voice said again this time with a hand on her shoulder. Jenna turned and found Diggle standing next to her.

She smiled at the big man. She didn't know much about him but what she did know was that he was a kind man with a gentle heart.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

He sighed and sat down next to her.

"I know that look." He told her softly.

Jenna took a deep breath and looked back over at the kids. Jess and Sara was with them now. It looked like Sara was trying to talk the kids into playing a game with her.

"What look?" she asked not sure if she was ready to talk about her fears just yet.

"I can't do this to them look." He replied.

"They lost their parents Mr Diggle, I can't just bring this whole new dangerous world in to their lives." Jenna reasoned emphasising the world dangerous.

"I know sweetheart, trust me I do." Diggle told her softly.

Jenna looked at him.

"Layla and I were the first to have children and it is scary because we had no idea what life would be like for them." He told her.

"Sara was barley five when she was taken. I am not even sure she remembers it." Diggle added.

Jenna looked at him. His eyes glazed over as if he was remembering the very moment he found out she was missing.

"It was two hours before Felicity found her and we were on own way to go and get her and all my mind could think off was how everything was my fault for signing on to Oliver's crusade. I told myself once I had my daughter back I would be done." Diggle explained before taking a shaky breath and continuing.

"But then Oliver jumped in front of a bullet to get to my daughter before her kidnapper killed her. He saved her."

"While I was blaming myself so was he." Diggle added.

"Even after he was shot all he cared about was making sure Sara was safe." Diggle said smiling sadly.

"So you stayed with him because he saved her?" Jenna asked. She wasn't sure she could have made the same decision.

Diggle shook his head.

"No. I stayed because in that moment when he was bleeding out the only thing that mattered was keeping her safe." He said.

"I knew that no matter what happened he would always fight to keep our family safe." He added.

He took a deep breath before looking over at his daughter.

"I wish they could have had a safer life of course I do and if Andy or Sara chose to back away from this life tomorrow I would back them no matter what, but they chose this life because they believe that fighting for a better world not just for Starling city but for all the people they love and care about is worth it." Diggle told her standing up.

He put a hand on her shoulder.

"All of this is worth it." He promised before heading over to Sara.

Jenna whipped a hand through her hair. Was it really worth it. Was the fear and constant danger really worth it?

* * *

Connor sighed deeply as Tommy drove them towards their second base.

"She promised she would wait." Tommy reminded him.

He knew that and he knew that in that moment Jenna had meant it but the longer they stayed in the safe house the longer she had time to think about all her fears. He worried that her fear would make her forget about her promise to him.

"Fear is a powerful emotion Tommy." Connor replied.

"Don't you remember what it did to you and Jess?" Connor asked and regretted it almost immediately when he noticed his little brother wince.

"Sorry." Connor added. The last thing he wanted was to unintentionally bring his brother pain.

Tommy shook his head.

"It's fine." He promised.

"I get your point." He added.

"How did you do it?" Connor asked.

"Do what?" Tommy questioned.

"Deal with your fear of losing Jess?" Connor replied.

He remembered how angry Tommy had been when he found out that Connor had told Jess how worried Tommy was for her safety. Jess had given Tommy a choice; get over his fear of losing her or let her go. Connor knew Tommy well enough to know that he had never get over his fear of losing Jess but somehow his little brother had found a way of controlling it for Jess's sake. He was glad that Tommy and Jess had sorted things out. Maybe Tommy could help Jenna work out her fear?

"I didn't." Tommy told him honestly.

"I just realised that being with Jess is worth all the fear of losing her." Tommy added as they pulled up outside their second location.

"I am scared every damn day that someone is going to take her from me, especially now." Tommy said taking a deep breath.

Especially now, what did he mean by that?

"By knowing Jay is with her and she has the tracker makes it a little bit easier." Tommy added.

"What do you mean especially now?" Connor asked but before Tommy could reply someone knocked on Tommy's window.

Tommy turned instantly already alert but they both sighed in relief when they saw their father standing there.

* * *

Andy frowned. That was it. The moment he got back to base he was going to get Connor to hack into the SCPD and get Phoebe Grant a different partner. What Phoebe may have seen as respectful Andy saw as just plan lazy. Andy had watched from the shadows and Phoebe and her partner went around the city talking to some of the worst scum that Starling City had to offer.

Andy shook his head. Not Phoebe and her partner just Phoebe while her partner sat in the car watching. Anything could have happened to Phoebe in the time it took her partner to get to her.

Andy's phone vibrating in his pocket brought him out of his thoughts.

"What?" He answered without looking. His eyes were not leaving Phoebe until she was out of the streets or until she got a better partner. Which every answer came first really.

"I think I'm the one that should be cranky." Tommy voice replied.

Andy sighed. He had no idea why he was so angry.

"What do you want Tommy?" Andy asked.

He didn't like being distracted while he was in the field.

"Mum found out someone was looking for our identities but spooked before they could find anything." Tommy told him.

At least that was something.

"But we don't know why? And mum and Connor are working on the who." Tommy added.

"Phoebe Grant found the why." Andy replied.

"Really?" Tommy questioned.

"Yeah, turns out someone wants to know who we are so badly that they put out a reward for it." Andy told him.

"Shit, that's not good." Tommy replied.

"How many people know about it?" Tommy wondered.

"So far every scum bag in Starling City." Andy replied.

"Shit." Tommy cursed.

Tommy sighed.

"Come in and we will work out where to go from here." Tommy said.

Andy looked over towards Phoebe. She was just getting back in the car. She looked so tired and so vulnerable. He would not leave her alone on the streets like this, especially not with that lazy arse as her partner.

"Fine, let me just get Phoebe and we will be right in." Andy told his friend.

"Phoebe Grant? I thought she was looking for answers on the streets?" Tommy questioned.

Andy sighed.

"I'm not leaving her alone with that lazy git." Andy snapped.

Andy had no idea why he felt so strongly about this, but he did.

"He can't be that bad." Tommy replied.

"He is and as soon as we figured this thing out we are finding her a decent partner." Andy replied and before his best friend questioned him anymore he put the phone down.

* * *

Jenna looked over at Ben. It looked like he had got over his initial fear of being woken up in the middle of the night and having no idea what was going on. He had taken to talking quickly to Jess's dad Roy and Mr Diggle asking them loads of questions and despite the situation they replied easily with amused smiles on their faces.

Jenna sighed at least that was one child she didn't have to worry about at this moment. Jenna turned and looked around the room for Sage. Dealing with Sage was something else entirely.

She was going to get to the bottom of whatever Sage was feeling before anything else could distract them.

That was if she could find Sage. Jenna continued to look round the room but Sage was nowhere in sight.

"Have you seen Sage?" Jenna asked Jess.

Jess nodded to the small alcove in the corner of the room. If Jess hadn't pointed it out she was sure she would have missed it. In fact she was pretty sure she had missed it.

"You mind keeping an eye on Ben for me while I go talk to Sage?" Jenna asked Jess who nodded.

"Of course." Jess added with a smile.

Jenna sighed before making her way over to Sage.

Sage sat with her knees up sketch book in her hand like always. Jenna smiled. Eli used to say he was sure her sketch book was glued to her hand she never left home without it. Looked like he was right then again he normally was.

"What are you drawing?" Jenna asked.

Sage jumped pulling her book close to her, clearly she hadn't noticed Jenna coming towards her.

Jenna smiled and sat down next to her.

Sage looked back down at her book. She never really let anyone see it.

"You have to talk to me." Jenna begged.

"Because until I know what's going on you that head of yours how am I meant to figure out all of this?" Jenna added.

She was desperate. She really wanted to help her niece.

Sage taking her hand brought her out of her thoughts. Jenna looked at her niece.

Sage gave her a sad smile.

"Dad," Sage started.

Jenna could hear how hard mentioning his name was for her.

Sage shook her head before forcing a brighter smile on her face.

"He used to talk about how before anything else or anyone else we had to learn the important of ourselves." Sage said.

Jenna frowned, she had heard Eli say that many times but she had never truly understood what that meant.

"He said that you never understood the importance of your own needs. He said that grandpa and your mum failed to make you see how important you are so we had to try and show you." Sage added.

Tears welled in her eyes. There had been part of her that always felt Eli only kept her out of guilt that their dad had chosen him over her but hearing Sage talk told her exactly how Eli had felt. Eli wanted her to love herself just as much as he had loved her.

Sage leant forward and gently whipped tears from her cheek.

"Connor makes you feel important. He makes you make yourself feel important. Don't let any of this stand in your way." Sage told her looking around the room.

Jenna let a sob escape her mouth. Sage looked so much like her mother but her heart was all Eli's. She had grown up too fast in this past year and Jenna would give anything for Sage to be the carefree child she had once been. She wished she could go back, she wished she could have changed what happen to both of them.

"What about you and Ben?" Jenna asked.

"We have you and I know that no matter what you decided to do that will never change." Sage replied.

That was permission for this life Jenna knew that and she wasn't going to waste it. She knew deep down they could make this work.

Jenna let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. She wanted this. She wanted a life with Connor and the children and nothing would make her walk away from it.

"I love you so much." Jenna told Sage as she pulled her into her arms.

"I love you too Aunty Jen." Sage replied hugging her back.

* * *

Connor tired not to smirk as Andy trialled in carry Pheobe Grant over his shoulder. He had no idea what Phee had done to make the always sensible, Mr never one to lose control of his temper, Mr always laid-back Andy Diggle to suddenly change but she had certainly done something.

"I swear to god Andrew Oliver Diggle if you don't put me down right this second I'll kick you in the balls." Phee yelled as the lair door closed behind them.

Connor winced not only at the thought but at the tone in Phee's voice. Phee was the quite one out of the Grant sisters. To hear her sound that way was shocking to say the least.

Clearly Andy believe her because he placed her on the bottom of the stairs quickly.

"I told you I hadn't finished looking for answers with my CI's." Phee yelled.

Clearly she hadn't noticed their presents yet. Neither he, his brother nor their parents had felt the need to change that just yet.

Andy glared at her.

"And I told you get a better partner and I'll think about." Andy replied.

Connor didn't even see Phee's hand move but you would of had to been deaf not to hear it. The sound of Phee's hand smacking the side of Andy's face echoed throughout the lair.

Phee was fuming. In all his time as part of the he had known Phoebe Grant he had never seen her this mad. He didn't even knew she knew how to be mad. She was so laid back.

"Don't you ever speak about him like that again." Phee yelled.

Andy eyes never left her face. It was intense. He had never seen either of them like this.

"Ok children back to your corners." Felicity said breaking the moment.

Andy recovered quickly. He moved out of Phees way and over to Connors side.

"You got anthing?" Andy asked as Felicity made her way over to Phee.

Felicity had a way with people. If anyone could find out what they had just witnessed she could.

Connor turned back towards the computer and shook his head.

"Nothing so far." Connor replied.

Even with his and Felicity combined skill they were still nowhere closer to finding out their target.

"What about on your side?" Tommy asked making his way over to them.

"Not so far." Phee voice called from the other side of the room.

They all turned to face her.

Felicity had worked her magic but not enough for her to go anywhere near Andy.

"Have you got anything?" Oliver asked.

Phee pulled a notepad out of her back pocket. She scanned over her notes.

"One of my contacts heard it on the dark web. He's pretty good with computers but not on this scale." Phee informed them.

"What exactly did he hear?" Felicity asked.

Connor new his stepmother new her way her around the dark web better than she liked to admit.

"There is a reward for finding out the identities, each of the guys identities is worth different amounts. I can't tell you any more than that because this idiot scared him off." Phee replied glaring at Andy.

"It wasn't safe." Andy replied simply not meeting Phee's gaze. There was more to it than that.

"Coming from a man who lives in the unsafe shadows of Starling city." Phee bit back.

Oche. That was harsh. No one understood Andy's need to hide in the shadows but they respected it. Both he and Tommy believed it had something to do with his time as a sniper but they knew better than most what war could do to some people, they had both seen it on their father and Felicity from time to time. They never pushed him on it and they never would.

"Enough." Their father yelled.

His dad looked from Andy to Phee and back again. Clearly as confused as the rest of them on what was happening between the pair.

"Everyone could do with a break. I think it's safe enough for everyone to go home tonight." His father said. Felicity nodded in agreement.

"I have two kids to think about think it's safe enough isn't going to cut it." Connor told his parents adamantly. He promised Jenna the kids would always come first and he meant it.

His father nodded as his Felicity smiled. She step towards him.

"We will keep them safe." She told him softly.

She took his hands and gave them a gently squeeze.

"Andy and Tommy will each cover the children during the day and a night while we work on figuring this out they will stay at the safe house with the others until we finish for the night." Felicity told him.

"Jess..." Tommy started to protest but Felicity silence him with a single glance.

"Jess has Jay and you and I both no he would die before he would let anything happen to her." Felicity told his brother.

Connor frowned. He knew Tommy loved those kids so he didn't understand Tommy's hesitation.

"Ok." Tommy agreed reluctantly.

* * *

Sage tried to ignore the relief in her heart when Connor re-entered the room with his family, Andy and a women she guessed was Phoebe Grant by the way her mother rushed her.

Connor looked round the room. His eyes softening when he met her aunts face.

Jenna smiled back at him. Sage was scared. She didn't know if she could cope with anyone else leaving her but as she watched Jenna and Connor meet she knew she would have too. For Jenna, for Connor she would try.

Jenna kissed Connor the moment he reached her side. She would make herself try for them. Her parents had always wanted Jenna to be happy and Connor made Jenna happy.

When Connor pulled back his eyes looked around the room. He smiled at Ben's sleeping figure in the corner before looking around once more.

His eyes froze on her and he gave her a soft smile.

Sage smiled back. She would make it work no matter what.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Jenna closed Sage's bedroom door the same time Connor closed Ben's. She smiled at him from across the corridor.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hi." He replied, smiling back.

Jenna new he wanted to go to her but she also knew he was afraid. She didn't blame him, there was so much unsaid between them.

When he and his family got back they had done no more than wish everyone goodnight before Connor took them home. It was strange how quickly Connors apartment become home to her. Most of her life nowhere she ever lived felt like home as much as Connors apartment did.

"Are you sure it's safe here?" Jenna couldn't help but ask.

Connor nodded.

"This apartment has top of the line security and even if it didn't I wouldn't have brought you or the kids back here unless I was sure I could keep you all safe." Connor told her.

Sage was right. Connor made her feel important but he also made the people she loved important to him. Love made him do that. She was sure of it.

She moved quickly over to him, leaning up she kissed him. Connor kissed her back instantly. His arms circling her waist as hers rounded his neck both pulling each other closer. The need to be close to Connor was overwhelming. She had never felt this way with anyone else. It by thrilled and terrified her.

"And us?" Connor asked breathlessly as they pulled away.

Jenna pushed herself closer to him.

"Eli had it in his head that for me to be happy I had to learn the importance of myself." Jenna started. She wanted him to understand everything she was thinking and feeling.

She raised her left hand to his cheek making sure his eyes could meet hers. He needed to see the truth in her words.

"Sage said that you make me important but more than that you make me see myself as important." Jenna added.

"Smart girl." Connor commented with a smirk.

Jenna couldn't help but smile at that. She really was.

"You are important." Connor replied cupping her face in both of his hands.

Jenna looked into his eyes and she could see how serious he was. It was breath-taking knowing that she meant that much to him. It felt nice.

"Never forget that." He begged.

Jenna nodded. This was why she was so sure of her choice, despite her fear she needed him to know how she really felt.

"I love you Connor Queen." Jenna told him honestly before she could lose her nerve.

Connor smiled so brightly before smashing his lips to hers in a rush.

Jenna kissed him back instantly. He lowered his hands to her bottom and lifted her in one shift motion before carrying her towards his bedroom.

* * *

Tommy looked down at Jess. Thankfully she slept peacefully. He was worried that tonight's events would keep her awake.

"Go to sleep." Jess ordered, her voice laced with sleep and her eyes still closed. How did she do that?

"I thought you were asleep." He whispered in reply.

"How can I sleep with you staring at me?" Jess asked before slowly opening her eyes to look at him.

She sighed when she met his eyes. She knew him better than anyone.

"Talk to me." she ordered softly. Her annoyance at being woken up gone, replaced with nothing but concern.

He promised her he would let her in when he was afraid and he meant it.

"I'm scared." He admitted.

Jess took his hand and gently squeezed it.

"What off?" she questioned gently.

"Of leaving you alone, if something was to happen to you or..." Tommy said he stopped and closed his eyes. The very thought was enough to bring tears to his eyes.

He felt Jess move next to him before he felt her straddle his lap. Her hands cupped his face. She started pressing kisses to his face. She always knew what he needed. He always needed her.

"Open your eyes." she pleaded.

Tommy looked at her as she pressed a soft kiss to his mouth.

"Everything will be ok." She promised.

She met his eyes.

"I won't be alone I'll have Jay with me." she added.

Tommy trusted Jay completely otherwise he would have never hired him to begin with but it was different this time. Things between them were different.

Tommy cupped her face.

"Maybe if we just told them, they would understand why I need to be with you." Tommy suggested but Jess shook her head.

Part of him knew she would. She was just too good of a person not to.

"It's too soon." she reminded him. As much as he wanted the world to know she was right, for now it would stay between the two of them.

"The children come first." She added.

"Jess..." He started to protest but Jess shook her head.

"If this was the other way round you know you would want Connor watching your kids." She told him.

Tommy sighed and pulled her close to him. She was right, she nearly always was.

* * *

Connor woke to kisses on his bare chest.

He opened his eyes to find Jenna leaning over him pressing kisses to his chest.

Dam it was a nice way to wake. This was how he wanted his life to be from now on.

"Good morning beautiful." his said his voice full of sleep and now need.

"Good morning." She replied gently kissing his lips before sitting up.

Now Connor could see her properly, he could see she was already dressed.

"Kids awake?" Connor guessed.

Jenna nodded.

"You should have woken me." Connor replied. He moved to start getting dressed.

Jenna watched him from her seat on the bed.

"Ben is watching Tv and Sage is still in her room." Jenna informed him.

Connor nodded as headed towards the shower. Jenna followed him.

"Tommy and Andy here yet?" Connor asked but Jenna shook her head.

They spoke briefly on what was going to happen. Jenna didn't like the idea of the kids having to have a bodyguard but she hated the thought of something happening to them more and she wasn't the only one. The kids were just as important to him as she was.

Jenna turned on the shower for him and Connor smiled his thanks as he picked up his toothbrush. He loved how domesticated they had become.

"Have you told them yet?" Connor asked.

"Yep, Ben was fine with it. Sage not so much." Jenna said sighing.

Connor held out his hand and Jenna took it instantly. He gently pulled her closer and hugged her.

"Let me talk to her?" Connor asked and Jenna nodded into his chest.

"Hopefully you'll have better luck then I did." Jenna replied she turned to leave but Connor stopped her.

He put his toothbrush back and looked at her. She smiled back at him with a curious smile on her face.

"It occurs to me that we were so busy last night that I never got the chance to say something." Connor said when she looked at him.

Jenna blushed and looked away. Connor smirked, he liked making her blush.

Connor gently pulled her back to him before cupping her face in his hands.

"I love you too Jenna Holiday." He told her.

She smiled before kissing him again. Defiantly a nice way to wake up.

* * *

Felicity Queen hated mysterious, because a mystery meant something needed to be solved and when something needed to be solved there was no way her brain was going to let her forget it.

Felicity sighed.

A normal person would just curl up next to their incredibly attractive husband and go back to sleep but sadly Felicity was anything but normal.

She raised herself out of bed careful not to wake Oliver and made her way towards the bedroom door before slipping out the room.

She knew today would be a long day and their night was bound to be even longer and she didn't want him to miss out on any more sleep then necessary.

Felicity made her way towards the home office she shared with Oliver. She knew she wouldn't be able to find the hacker without Connors help but maybe she could do some research into who had the most to gain in finding out their identities. Maybe she could create a programme that would cross reference their past targets with who had the most to gain from their downfall and the most power to do it.

Felicity sat down at her desk and got to work.

Maybe she should also look into that CI that Phoebe Grant had been talking about? Phee had said he didn't have the skill to hack them but that didn't mean he didn't have skill that was useful to someone.

"Felicity?" Oliver's amused voice called bring Felicity out of her thoughts.

Felicity turned in the direction of his voice. Oliver stood leaning against the door frame in nothing but his boxes.

Felicity closed her eyes. Even after years of marriage he was still breath-taking and every time she saw him she wanted to show him just what he did to her.

"Felicity?" Oliver repeated.

Felicity looked at him. He smirked.

Dam him for knowing her so well. Sometimes she swore he could read her mind.

"Come back to bed." Oliver ordered.

She would love to. She really would. But like she said she was anything but normal.

Felicity shook her head.

"I can't." Felicity replied.

Oliver sighed and made his way over to her.

"Can't close your mind off?" Oliver asked and Felicity shook her head.

Oliver reached her side and begun rubbing her shoulders.

"Tell me what you're thinking?" He asked.

Felicity cringed that never ended well.

Oliver laughed lightly. He stopped rubbing her shoulders before turning round and resting on her desk. He looked down at her seriously.

"Talk to me." He said.

Felicity sighed.

"Starling City has been in a good place recently. Crime rates been low. Arrow works be simple." Felicity said.

Oliver nodded.

"Your wondering were this is all coming from?" Oliver asked and Felicity nodded.

"The arrow and his team have taken down hundreds of people not just our version of the team but the boys as well. There are a lot of people who want to know who the arrow is but no one has ever tried to find out until now." Felicity rattled off.

"Why now?" She asked rhetorically before looking at her husband's face.

He looked troubled. She never meant to make him worry, she just wanted to get her thoughts out.

Felicity gently pressed her hand to his chest. Oliver placed his hand on top of hers.

"We will figure it out." Felicity told him.

Oliver brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it gently.

"Of course we will." He agreed.

* * *

Connor made his way over to the table, were Jenna and the kids were having breakfast.

He had no idea what he was meant to say to Sage to make her somehow be ok with having a bodyguard all day but he knew he had to say something.

"So I thought we should talk about you having a bodyguard." Connor said to Sage.

"I am not going to school with a bodyguard." Sage replied adamantly not looking up from her breakfast.

Connor sighed and sat down next to her. He noticed that she wasn't really eating her breakfast just pushing it round the plate. Connor made a mental note to keep an eye on that.

"Ben why don't we go get your bag ready for school?" Jenna suggested.

Connor met her eyes and she smiled back at him encouragingly.

Ben nodded his head before following his Aunt out of the room.

Connor looked back to Sage. She hadn't move.

"Sage I know this isn't ideal but for the time being it has to happen." Connor told her softly.

Sage raised her head and looked at him.

"Do you know how hard it is being the new girl in the middle of the school year?" Sage asked.

"Or being the girl who just lost her parents?" She added.

"Now you want to add the girl who has a bodyguard." Sage continued, she took a breath before adding,

"Don't you think I am enough of a freak already?"

Connor shook his head.

"You are not a freak Sage." he told her.

"You are a remarkable young lady how has faced so much so bravely." He added.

Sage swallowed hard before looking down.

"I don't want to stand out Connor." Sage admitted.

"If I have a bodyguard everyone is going to want to know why." She added.

Connor frowned. He didn't want to make things hard for Sage he just wanted to make sure she was safe.

Connor gently took Sages hand.

"Right now yours and your brother safety is the most important thing to me." Connor started.

"But I know it might be hard for you so how about we make a deal?" Connor offered.

Sage looked at him in surprise.

"What kind of deal?" She countered.

"You let Andy drive you to and from school and anywhere else you want to go and I'll get Andy to be invisible the rest of the time, the only one who will know his there is you." Connor suggested hoping that would make Sage feel better.

"He can do that?" Sage asked in disbelief.

Connor smiled.

"Yep." He replied.

"There is a reason he's called ghost." Connor added proudly.

Sage sighed.

"Fine, I'll take a bodyguard." Sage agreed.

Connor smiled. She was going to have a bodyguard anyway but he was happy that she agreed to it.

* * *

Jenna sighed happily as she walked towards the coffee machine in the office kitchen. She never thought coming to work would make her so happy but QC did. QC was the placed that changed her life and she couldn't be more grateful for that.

"Miss Holiday?" A voice called from behind her making her jump.

Jenna turned to find a big older man looking at her. He would a general black suite with a simple dark blue tie. She knew most of the employees at QC and Jenna was sure this man wasn't one of them.

"Can I help you?" Jenna asked.

He reminded Jenna of one of those detective from TV that seemed to always know the answers. The man was still in pretty good shape with board shoulders and slim build.

"My name is Jacob Stacks I work for Diggle security." The man introduced holding his hand out for her to shake.

Diggle must have sent some back up to look after Connor. Jenna took his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Mr Stacks." Jenna replied shaking his hand.

"It's good of Mr Diggle to send you here to look after Mr Queen I'll let him know your here." Jenna said she letting go of his hand. She turned towards Mrs Queens's office where Connor had gone to talk to his parents.

"Miss Holiday, Mr Queen is the one that hired me." Mr Stacks replied.

Jenna froze. She turned slowly back to Mr Stacks.

"You mean Oliver Queen right?" Jenna asked.

She had this feeling that Connor had gone ahead and done something stupid like hire her a bodyguard.

Mr Stacks shook his head.

"No I mean his son Connor Queen." Mr Stacks replied and Jenna closed her eyes.

She rubbed her head.

"So let me get this right, Connor hired you to protect me didn't he?" Jenna asked.

Mr Stacks nodded his head.

"Excuse me." Jenna told Mr Stacks. She turned on her heel and marched towards Mrs Queens's office.

She was fuming. Why the hell didn't he say something? She didn't need a bodyguard. No one was going to come after her.

"Jenna?" Jerry, Mrs Queens EA called as she entered the room. She should really apologies to him, ignoring him and barging into his boss's office was starting to become a habit.

Jenna ignored him before pushing open the door and walking in.

Connor was standing next to Mrs Queen as they talk about something on the screen while Mr Queen sat on the sofa looking over some papers.

"Jenna." Mr Queen greeted. He was the only one who seem to notice her entrance.

Mrs Queen may not be his birth mother but she and Connor were a lot alike when it came to a computer.

"You didn't think to mention that you thought I needed a bodyguard before we left this morning?" Jenna demanded.

Mrs Queen stopped typing as Connor looked up. They had both noticed her presents.

"Jenna..." Connor started making his way towards her.

"Don't Jenna me." Jenna replied.

Connor stopped a few feet in front of her.

"We're going to give you the room, but make sure to keep your voices down." Mr Queen said getting up from the sofa.

Connor nodded but his eyes didn't leave her face. Jenna waited until she heard the door close before speaking.

"I don't need a bodyguard Connor." Jenna told him.

"Yes you do." Connor replied his tone told her there was no room for argument but Jenna tired anyway.

"I am with you basically all the time, I don't need a bodyguard." Jenna reminded him.

"I'm not though." Connor argued.

"There is a whole room between the two of us, not to mention when you go on errands. I can't be there all the time and so when I'm not Jacob will be." Connor added.

"You being ridiculous." Jenna told him.

"No one is going to come after me." Jenna reasoned.

"You don't know that." Connor yelled.

Jenna froze. He had never spoken to her like that before. She met his eyes. He was scared.

"Connor." Jenna said softly.

She step towards him.

"I'm fine." she told him gently placing her hand on his face.

"I need you to be safe." He said.

"Please Jenna." Connor whispered.

Jenna sighed. She didn't want anyone following her round but if it made Connor feel better then she would do it.

"Fine." She agreed.

Connor let out a breath of relief before pulling her in for a hug.

"Thank you." he replied.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Jenna tried not to cringe as she saw Mr Walker walking towards her. Dam Connor and his addiction to coffee. Mr Walker was the head of human resources for QC. He was also the resident sexist pig and creep. Next time she was making Connor get his own coffee.

"Miss Holiday can I speak with you a moment?" Mr Walker asked.

Connor had tried to get him removed from the company but according the company's lawyers Mr Walker was yet to do anything that could be considered reasonable cause. They said if Connor fired him that Mr Walker would be in his right to sue the company costing them a fortune.

"Of course Mr Walker." Jenna replied reluctantly.

Mr Walker walked towards her. He was already close enough, why did he need to get closer. Mr Walker had this habit of standing too close to someone when he talked. It was made worse when he spoke looking at her breasts.

"What can I do for Mr Walker?" Jenna asked.

Mr Walker stopped and frowned when he saw Mr Stacks standing a few feet away from her. Jenna had forgot that he was there most of the morning but now his presents was comforting.

"I was hoping we could talk in private." Mr Walker replied.

Jenna opened her mouth to reply but Mr Stacks beat her to it.

"Where she goes I go." Mr Stacks told him with no room for argument.

Jenna tried not to smile she really did, but she was just so glad that Mr Stacks was here and she wasn't alone with that creep that she couldn't help it.

"Sorry Mr Walker but Mr Stacks is under order by Mr Queen not to leave my side, if you have something to say you can say it in front of him." Jenna told him.

Mr Walker didn't look happy.

"Fine, I want to talk to Mr Queen about that new IT girl." Mr Walker said.

"What about the new IT girl?" Jenna asked frowning, she didn't like where this was going.

"That's not your concern is it?" Mr Walker replied clearly upset about not being able to speak to her alone. A part of her wondered what would have happened if they had spoken alone.

Jenna cringed.

"Just set up a meeting and leave it to the men." He added learning forward and touching her arm.

She hated his hands on her. Jenna yanked her arm away.

"I'll get right on that." Jenna said quickly turning away. She wanted to get as far away from him as she could.

"Good girl." Mr Walker called from behind her as Mr Stacks fell into step by his side. She was pretty sure if Mr Stacks hadn't of been there we would have tried to slap her arse.

"I don't like that man." Mr Stacks said as they made their way to the executive elevator.

Jenna smiled at him. She was glad she wasn't the only one.

"Me either." she replied.

"I wondered what happened with the IT girl." Mr Stacks mumbled.

Jenna frowned. Maybe she should find out.

"Let's go investigate." Jenna suggested.

She turned on her heel and made her way towards IT, Mr Stacks close behind.

She was really starting to like having him around.

* * *

Andy had to say as babysitting gigs went looking after Sage Holiday wasn't anyway nearly as bad as he thought it would be. Connor had warned him that Sage wasn't happy about the prospect of having someone around her all day but she didn't let it show. When he picked her up that morning for school she smiled but had remained relatively quiet. Throughout the day he watched from the side lines. She spoke with a few people but she mainly kept to herself. She looked lonely. Sad even. He didn't know Sage very well but she was a sweet girl and she deserved to be happy especially after everything she had been through. Andy made a mental note to speak to Connor about her later.

At the end of school Andy waited by the gate for her. He watched her walk out of school a tall skinny boy on her heels. His friends appeared behind him watching his every movement. Andy frowned. Sage looked so uncomfortable.

Andy stepped forward to intervene but Sage shook her head. Andy sighed. He didn't really want to but he would let her deal with it while she could.

"All I am saying is I think me and you could be good together." The boy said as they came into hearing range. His friends laughing behind.

"I'm sorry Jack but I'm not interested in dating anyone right now." Sage replied softly.

"Don't be like that." Jack said.

Andy could see the boy clearly wasn't use to taking no for an answer.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to go on a date with you." Sage said this time a little firmer.

Jack grabbed her arm and Andy went to his charges side instantly.

"Let go of her." Andy ordered.

The boy's eyes widened at the sight of him before doing what Andy ordered.

"She told you nicely she wasn't interested you should have taken it the first time." Andy added.

Jack nodded.

"I'm sorry." Jack mumbled.

"Not to me, to Sage." Andy said.

Jack looked at Sage.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

Sage nodded but said nothing.

"You ready to go?" Andy asked Sage.

Sage nodded again and started walking towards the car.

"Don't bother her again." Andy told Jack before following after her.

Sage slide into the passenger seat. Andy was surprised. This morning she had chosen to sit in the back, He got into the car.

"Did you have a good day?" He asked. Andy was no much of a talker but somehow with the silent teenager he felt he should be.

"It was ok." Sage replied as he started the car and pulled away from the curb.

"You didn't have to do that." Sage said softly after they had been driving for a while.

Andy took a quick look at her. She was watching him with a serious expression of her face.

"Yes I did." Andy told her honestly.

"You are family." He added.

He saw the surprise look on her face she tried to cover up quickly.

"Thank you." she whispered before looking back out the window.

Andy nodded before they fell into a comfortable silence.

* * *

Connor tried unsuccessful not to yawn as he followed his brother down the steps of the foundry.

"Our night hasn't barley begun." Tommy pointed out not looking at him.

Connor sighed but said nothing. He knew how long their night was going to be. It wasn't the first time he had gone on little sleep and it wouldn't be the last.

Once again he, his team and his parents would be spending the night in the foundry while his uncles were taking care of the rest of their family, Jenna and the kids included.

"How was your first day of looking after kids?" Connor asked as he waited for his computers to wake up.

Their parents weren't here yet but Andy was already loading his gun.

"Ben is a little chatterbox." Tommy said affectionately.

Connor smiled that was one of things Connor adored most about Ben. His endless chatter never failed to make Connor smile.

"Any problems?" Connor asked but Tommy shook his head.

"How was Sage?" Connor said looking at his friend.

"Quite mainly." Andy replied.

"There was a little problem with an overeager teenage boy but she handle it really well." Andy added.

Connor frowned. Sage was 14 it was far too early to worry about a teenage boy bothering her.

"What happened?" Connor demanded, unreasonably angry.

Connor could see Tommy smile from the corner of his eyes.

"A guys asked her out. She politely turned him down and when he wouldn't take no for an answer I stepped in." Andy explained.

How dare some idiot boy ignore what she wanted?

"Who?" Connor demanded.

"I want a name." Connor added.

"Ok brother calm down." Tommy said tapping him on the shoulder.

"Don't tell me to calm down." Connor yelled.

"No one gets to make her uncomfortable." Connor added.

"Of course they don't and Andy already took care of it." Tommy reasoned.

Connor took a deep breath. His brother was right. He knew Andy was not going to let anyone hurt Sage.

"Besides what are you going to do send me to arrow him?" Tommy asked laughing.

Connor frowned at his brother.

"If anyone hurts one of my kids, I'd kill them myself and I would expect you both to be there with me." Connor said seriously.

He looked from his brother to his friend.

"You know we would." Tommy replied seriously the same time Andy nodded his head.

"Your kids huh?" Tommy said smiling.

Connor couldn't help but smile too. For as long as they wanted him they were his kids.

"You ready to get to work?" His dad said as he entered the lair, Felicity and Phee following behind.

"What is she doing here?" Andy demanded. Clearly he was still mad from the day before.

"She has a name." Phee bit back.

"Enough." His dad said.

Andy and Phee went silent instantly.

"Phee has agreed to meet her contact." His dad started.

"It's too dangerous for her to go alone." Andy pointed out. His dad rolled his eyes.

"Which is why you and Tommy will watch her back from the shadows." His dad replied.

Andy nodded.

"In the meantime Connor and I are going to see what more we can find from our side." Felicity added.

Connor nodded that was as good of plan as any.

* * *

Phee was fuming. How dare he think she couldn't take care of herself? She was a cop for god shake. She knew how to take care of herself.

"You ok?" Tommy asked.

Phee wanted to turn in the direction of his voice but she knew that if anyone saw here they would know she was wearing a comm.

"Yeah." Phee lied.

She knew Andy would be listening and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had got to her. She hated how easily he got to her.

"You sure cause you look like you want to punch something." Tommy added.

Phee sighed. What was worse than letting Andy getting to her, was knowing everyone else could see how easily he got to her. Especially when she had no idea why he got to her so much.

"Why are you offering?" Phee asked sarcastically.

"Anytime, anywhere princess." Tommy replied instantly laughter filling his voice.

Phee couldn't help but smile. Tommy's carefree laughter was just the thing she needed right now. She knew a lot was resting on her meeting with her contact and she didn't want to screw it up just because she let Andy get to her.

"Target heading your way." Andy voice cut in.

"We've got you covered." Tommy added already back to business.

Phee took a deep breath before turning slowly and looking round. Their target Ruben Blake was walking slowly towards her. He was a skittish man with a small short frame.

"I shouldn't be meeting you like this." Ruben said the moment he was in hearing distance.

"Thank you for coming," Phee said.

Dispirit his illegal habits Ruben wasn't a bad guy. He just had a lot of bad habits.

"I told you everything I knew yesterday." Ruben told her.

Phee shook her head.

"No you didn't." She replied.

Being a cop taught her how to read people quite well and she had known he was hiding something from the moment he first started speaking to her yesterday.

Ruben sighed.

"If anyone found out I was talking to a narc I would be killed." Ruben pointed out.

Phee sighed and handed him an envelope full on money she wasn't in the mood for their normal game of back and forth.

"Let me know how much you gave him and I will pay you back." Tommy said into her ear.

Phee tried not to roll her eyes. She didn't care about the money she cared about the lives of her family and friends.

Ruben looked in the envelope.

"Rumour has it the ghost recently took down the son of a Bratva captain's son. So the captain put out a reward for the identities of team arrow." Ruben replied.

"How much can we rely on his words?" Tommy asked the same time Andy cursed.

Phee felt sorry for Andy, in doing something good he had caused a bigger problem.

"You sure?" Phee asked Ruben. Ruben nodded.

"Would have had a go at it myself but Wire already tired." Ruben told her.

"Wire?" Phee asked.

Ruben looked up afraid. He turned to move but Phee grabbed his arm.

"Whose wire?" Tommy asked.

"Answer me Ruben." Phee ordered.

Ruben turned and gripped her arms in a vice grip. Phee tired not wince but his fingers were digging in painfully to her skin.

"I'm moving in." Andy said.

"No not yet." Tommy argued.

Phee shut them out and focused on Ruben.

"Who's Wire?" She asked again.

"He will kill me." Ruben argued.

Phee shook her head.

"He will never know." She argued.

"Wire knows everything." Ruben yelled, his grip on her arms tightened. She could hear Andy and Tommy arguing. She ignored their voices. Right now was more important.

"Not possible." Phee told him.

"Tell me who wire is or I'll let the arrow know you know who is after him and his team and you can answer to him." Phee said.

Ruben froze.

"Who are you more afraid off?" Phee asked.

"Wire or the arrow and his team?" she added.

An arrow flew past their heads narrowly missing Ruben's head scrapping his ear.

"Shit." Ruben yelled he dropped Phee's arms.

Phee tried not to rub her arms but she could already feel the bruises forming.

"I missed on purpose I will not miss again." Tommy voice rung out. His modulator hiding his true tone.

"The hackers name is Luca Warren." Ruben replied and before Phee could stop him Ruben ran off.

"Shall I stop him?" Phee asked.

"We got what we came for fall back." Tommy ordered.

Phee let go of a breath.

"Good job Grant." Andy breathed through the comms and Phee couldn't help but smile. She liked his praise.

* * *

Connor rubbed his head.

"Luca Warren." Connor said to himself. Why did that name sound so familiar?

"I've set up a meeting to talk to Anatoly to sort out the problem with the Russians maybe he can help us." His dad told them once his brother, Andy and Phee returned to the lair.

"I didn't know who he was." Andy said, Connor could tell his friend felt guilty for causing this problem.

Connor shook his head. Andy didn't do anything wrong. He save a girl from a horrible fate and Connor would never make Andy feel guilty for that. None of them would. He was just doing his job and protecting the city and its people.

"You would have saved that girl anyway it's just who you are." Phee said.

Connor could see the surprise in Andy's face at her words but Connor new she meant everyone of them.

"Phee is right Andy you didn't do anything wrong." Felicity added.

Andy sighed in acceptance.

Phee rubbed her arms pulling up her sleeve up with it. Dark purple bruises already graced her skin.

"Dam it." Andy cursed. He gently took Phee's arm in his hands and examined her arm.

"I told you we should have pulled her out." Andy said glaring at Tommy.

"It's not that bad." Phee argued lightly.

Andy shook his head.

"It's bad enough." He told her.

"What about Luca Warren?" Tommy asked changing the subject and clearing his throat.

"Nothing." Felicity said.

They had been trying since the moment Ruben muttered the name but they had found nothing.

"Seriously?" Phee asked disappointment on her face.

"There is nothing on the man." Connor added.

He frowned.

"What is it?" Tommy asked.

"The name sound familiar to me but I can't place where." Connor told them honestly.

"Think it over." His father ordered.

"We will try again tomorrow." His dad added.

Connor nodded it had been a long day and he couldn't wait to get back to his family.

* * *

Jenna kissed Ben's forehead before silently closing his bedroom door. They had spent the evening at the safe room before Roy had brought them home. He told him he would wait downstairs until Connor returned so she could get the kids into bed.

She was grateful to get Ben to bed at a decent hour.

She walked towards Sage's room. She peered in to find Sage sound asleep and smiled. It was nice to see Sage so at peace.

"They both asleep?" Connor voice asked from behind her making her jump.

Jenna quickly closed Sage's door before turning to Connor and nodding.

Connor sighed.

"I miss having dinner with them." Connor told her.

Jenna smiled.

"They miss you too." Jenna replied. Ben had told her as much and something told her Sage felt the same way.

"But it won't be for much longer." Jenna told him.

She knew that once this was all over he would be back eating dinner with them before going out at night to help his brother and his friend protect Starling city. She was so proud of him.

Connor gathered her into his arms.

"You always know the right thing to say." he told her, hugging her tightly.

Jenna hugged him back.

"It's just practice." she replied leaning up on to toes to kiss him. Connor met her half way kissing her back with equal favour.

"I love you." Connor told her.

"I love you too." Jenna replied.

* * *

Luca Warren looked at his screen. His hadn't been completely successful in his hack into the network of the Arrow and his team but it hadn't been a complete waste either. The coding on the security network the Arrow had was familiar to him somehow.

Luca had spent the whole day going through past codes to see why it was so familiar to him. It had taken all day but now his computer finally had an answer. Queen. There was only one person he knew with the skill to stop him from getting what he wanted with the surname Queen.

Connor Queen.

Luca smiled. Things just got interesting.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Connor had barley slept in the last two weeks. His head was pounding and he wanted nothing more than go home and sleep for a week, but Ben had begged and pleaded with Connor to take him to the park and Connor couldn't find it in him to say no. The happy smile on Ben's face was just too much to say no to.

It had been so long since he had spent any real time with the kids. He missed them. He knew it wasn't really his fault. Things were still on high alert since the hack on the lair and although his father had taken care of their problem with the Russians they still had to make it known that they weren't to be messed with by the stupid fools who thought they could take them on. Not to mention there was still the Luca Warren problem. Connor still couldn't figure out where he recognised the name from and he and Felicity were struggling to track his movements on-line. All they knew was his name was Luca Warren and he went by the alias Wire. He was a pretty good hacker for hire with connections all across the city. Those who knew him were either too scared to talk about him or to loyal to betray him.

Tonight, Tommy was sending Phee back to Ruben to see if he knew any more about the man. After the last set of bruises he left on her none of them really wanted her to be near the man but they were running out of options. Wire was an unknown threat and that's what made him dangerous. No one knew what he could really do or how he could hurt them if he got the chance and that was not acceptable to any of them.

"Connor?" Ben voice called bringing Connor out of his thoughts.

Connor looked across the playground and smiled at Ben as he waved from the top of the climbing frame.

"Be careful." Connor called taking in how high up Ben really was.

Ben laughed before he started to climb down.

The girls had gone into town to pick a dress with QC gala next week and he and Ben were going to meet them in town for dinner.

Connor sent a quick text to Andy to make sure they were both ok.

_How are my girls? C. _

_Same as they were the last time you text. Don't worry bro I will take care of them. A. _

_Sorry. I know you will. C. _

Connor sighed. He knew that Andy would do everything to protect the girls but Connor stilled worried. He wondered if this was what it was like for his dad when they were little. Every time they were out of his sight, Connor found there was still a part of his mind wondering if they would be ok. The very thought of them not being ok tore his heart to shreds.

"Connor can we go get ice cream?" Ben called as he ran over to him.

Connor smiled but shook his head. He was pretty sure Jenna would be pissed if he let Ben eat ice cream just before they had dinner.

"Sorry kiddo no can do we have to meet your aunt and your sister for dinner soon." Connor told him.

"Please Connor I promise I'll eat my dinner." Ben replied.

His eyes were so hopeful so full of light it was a breath of fresh air in moment of unknown and Connor wanted to stay in this moment for as long as he could.

Connor sighed and smiled. He would do everything he could to make sure Ben kept his light.

"Fine but we can't tell your Aunt." Connor agreed and Ben cheered happily.

* * *

Jenna smiled at Sage as she stepped out of the dressing room. She looked so pretty in the vibrant green dress.

"Why am I the one trying on dresses?" Sage asked.

"You're the one going to the gala not me." She added.

"No but it is your birthday soon and Connor and I thought it would be nice for you to have a birthday party." Jenna said.

Sage's eyes widened, they filled with tears. It would be her first birthday without her parents and Jenna new it would be hard for her. It would be hard for all of them but for Sage most of all. Eli had always made such big deals about the kid's birthdays and that was something Jenna wanted to keep alive, but seeing Sage's face she was wondering if she was wrong.

"Sage?" Jenna asked softly she stood up and stepped towards her but Sage put her hand out to stop her.

Jenna froze and looked at Sage softly.

"Your dad would want you to celebrate your birthday." Jenna told her softly.

Sage nodded.

"I know." She whispered her voice laced with tears.

"I don't want to forget them." she added.

Jenna stepped again towards her niece.

"You will never forget them honey never." Jenna promised.

"I wish they could be here baby girl I really do and I would give anything for that to happen but there not." Jenna said softly tears falling from her own eyes.

"You have to start living again baby, because your mum and dad would want that for you." Jenna added.

"They would want you to be happy." Jenna concluded.

Sage gasped before a sob escaped her mouth and she flung herself into Jenna's arms. Jenna wrapped her arms around Sage and breathed her in.

"Everything ok?" Andy voice called from over in the corner.

Andy Diggle was so good at not being seen that Jenna had forgot her was even with them.

Jenna met his eyes and nodded.

Andy smiled at her sadly.

* * *

Connor bid Andy goodbye before turning back to his family. Ben was chatting to Sage who smiled as she listened to him chat. She looked tired, her eyes were red and swollen like she had been crying.

"Is she ok?" Connor asked nodding over to Sage as he tucked Jenna into his side.

Jenna laid her head on his side as she nodded.

"I spoke to her about her birthday." Jenna replied.

Connor nodded. Now he understood. After he lost his mum and step dad celebrating his birthday had been the last thing on his mind but Felicity and his dad had other ideas they wanted him to know that even though he was sad about them not being there it was still ok to have a good time because they would want him to be happy.

"How did that go?" He asked softly. Careful of the kids hearing.

"She's afraid she is going to forget them." Jenna said sadly.

Connor squeezed her close and kissed the top of her head.

"She won't forget them." Connor replied speaking from experience.

"I know." Jenna said nodding.

"And I think now so does she." Jenna added.

Connor smiled to himself he was glad.

* * *

Andy sat cleaning his weapon as they waited for Connor to get here. Tonight it would just be the three of them and Phoebe. Felicity was going to work from the safe room and Oliver was never far from her side.

"Sorry I'm late." Connor said as he walked in closing the door behind him.

Andy looked up at his friend.

"Sage ok?" Andy asked. He had grown fond of the quite girl in the last two weeks and it was heart-breaking watching her cry. He wondered if she would still be his charge after this was all over.

Connor smiled at him sadly but nodded.

"What's wrong with Sage?" Tommy asked from across the room where he had been sharpening arrows.

Phee was in the bathroom getting changed.

Connor sighed as he dropped into his seat.

"It's her birthday soon and we want to do something to celebrate." Connor told them both.

"That's cool." Tommy said.

"Yeah but it will be hard for her, it's her first birthday without her parents." Connor reminded them.

That explained the tears in the shop. She was so strong, Andy often forgot all she had been through.

"Everything ok?" Phee asked stepping out of the bathroom.

"Wow." Tommy said surprise on his features.

Andy looked up and his mouth fell open. She had stripped her usual plan clothes for the black canary outfit minus the mask and wig.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Andy demanded.

It wasn't his right to ask but all he could think about was what wearing this meant.

"Excuse me?" Phee demanded glaring at him.

Before Andy could open his mouth and dig himself into a deeper hole Connor stepped in-between them.

"Are you sure about this?" Connor asked. Why did he have to be so damn reasonable?

Phee looked at him and nodded.

"Mum said if I was determined to play superhero then I might as well dress like it." Phee replied.

She shouldn't be part of their world it was a one off.

"I'm not sure she was being serious but it got be me thinking." Phee added.

"Phee, you wearing this tonight means the people of this city will expect the black canary to be back are you sure you want this?" Connor questioned.

There was no judgement in Connor's voice just pure concern. .

"I can't believe you're even considering this." Andy yelled.

"This is just as much her right as it is ours." Tommy reminded him.

He couldn't believe they were even considering this. There world was dangerous and she need to be safe.

Andy shook his head. He was not happy about this but he couldn't explain why not even to himself.

"I've been thinking about this for a while." Phee admitted.

"I love my job I really do but there is so much that I can't do because of the limitation." She continued.

"This." She added looking down at herself before continuing.

"This gives me away to truly do some good."

It was a good a reason as any but it still didn't stop his heart from pounding in his chest.

* * *

Connor clicked the comm's into gear as Phee approached her contact.

"Ok guys, I've done some digging into Ruben. I think Ruben is more afraid of Wire then he is loyal to him." Connor told his team giving a once over of the information he had dug up.

"Ruben isn't loyal to anyone."Phee replied. There was a bitterness in her voice that said she was speaking from experience.

"What happened?" Tommy asked concerned.

Phee shook her head.

"It's a long story." She replied, clearly she did not want to talk about it. Connor made a mental note to look back over Phee's history with Ruben later.

"You don't have to do this you know." Andy said.

Connor frowned.

Andy was weird when it came to Phee and it was really starting to affect their work. Maybe it was time for him and Tommy to talk to Andy about whatever he was thinking.

"Yes I do." Phee replied.

"Wow I like this new look." Ruben voice called as he came closer to Phee.

Connor zoomed in on Ruben. He looked confident. The complete opposite to how he had been the last time Phee met with Ruben. It was like he was a completely different person.

"Ruben." Phee greeted.

"Somethings wrong." Tommy said clearly sensing the same thing he was.

"We need to talk about Wire." Phee said.

Ruben smirked, as if he had been expecting it.

"What do you want to know?" Ruben counted.

In the corner of the screen Connor could see his brother moving in closer to Phee. Tommy was worried and that was never a good sign.

"Is he holding?" Andy asked.

Connor couldn't see Andy but he had no doubt he was there.

Connor zoomed in closer to Ruben and looked round his body.

"What does Wire want with the arrow and his team?" Ruben asked.

"He couldn't care less about the arrow." Ruben replied as Connor caught sight of a slight shape on Ruben's back.

"His holding." Connor said. He guessed a hand gun.

"Phee be on guard." Tommy ordered.

"Then what does he want?" Phee counted.

Connor zoomed out and looked at Phee face. She was calm as she spoke. Never letting the fear get to her.

"We've got your back Phee." Tommy promised.

"Always." Connor and Andy added at the same time.

Connor watched her take a deep breath. Their words seem to bring relief to her.

Ruben stepped forward.

"Tell me," Ruben whispered.

"Are they all here now?" He asked circling her.

Everything clicked into place. Ruben's confidence, his willingness to talk.

Wire sent him here.

"Wire sent him." Connor mumbled.

"He sent you here." Phee pointed out the same time Andy cursed.

"We should bring her in." Andy added.

"We can't, we need to know what he knows." Tommy argued.

Ruben laughed.

"Or course he sent me here, he is smarter then you are." Ruben replied as Phee rubbed her head. Andy and Tommy's bickering was getting to her.

"It's too dangerous." Andy yelled.

"Quite both of you." Connor ordered.

Tommy and Andy fell silent.

"Why did he send you here?" Phee asked calmly.

"Wire wanted me to give me you a message." Ruben replied but instead of looking at Phee when he spoke we was looking at the security camera Connor had been using to keep an eye on his team.

"What's his message?" Connor asked the same time Phee did.

"Tell Connor Queen he can't wait for them to catch up, it will be just like old times." Ruben replied.

Connor froze. He had been right about the name meaning something to him but now more than ever he just had to figure out what.

* * *

Jenna closed Sage's bedroom door and made her way back to the living room. She knew Connor was tired but for some reason he wasn't letting himself sleep. If he kept this up sooner or later he would make himself sick.

"You really need to go to bed." Jenna told Connor as she stopped just in front of the coffee table he was currently using as a desk.

"Can't." Connor mumbled not looking up from his screen. Sometimes she really hated his laptop.

Jenna glared at him. This was not how their relationship was going to work. Something told her he was worried and if that was the case then he needed to tell her. They always spoke about the things on their mind and if Connor wanted their relationship to work that could never change.

Jenna sighed and stepped forward pushing his laptop screen closed.

"Jenna." Connor groaned.

Jenna ignored him as she straddled his lap and push him back into the sofa. A flashback of their first time together ran through her him.

"I don't have time for this." Connor moaned more at himself then her.

Jenna smiled she liked having that effect on him but first she was going to make him talk to her.

"Talk to me." she ordered pushing down on his lap a little.

Connor hissed as his arousal grew.

"Jenna." he warned learning forward to kiss her.

Jenna shook her head and pulled back slightly.

"Talk to me." she repeated.

Connor sighed in defeat and wrapped his arms round her bringing her close.

"I just don't want to worry you." He replied.

Jenna kissed his cheek.

"And I love you for that I really do Connor but we are a team and the only way this is going to work is if we are honest with each other." Jean told him as she pointed between the two of them.

"God I love you." Connor breathed as he crushed his lips to hers.

Jenna kissed him back briefly before pulling away. She would love to get lost in his lips but for now she needed the truth.

"The guy were tracking, Wire he knows me somehow." Connor started.

"But I can't figure out how and neither me nor Felicity are having any luck tracking him." Connor added frowning.

Jenna took his face in her hands and gently straighten out his frown lines until he was smiling.

"Better." she whispered before meeting his eyes.

"If he knows you then you must have met him at some point during your life why not go back over your life instead of looking into his." Jenna suggested.

"Might even help you remember him." Jenna added.

"Brilliant." Connor cheered.

He quickly but gently lifted her from his lap and put her next to him with a quick kiss on the lips.

Jenna sighed.

"It can wait until tomorrow, you need to sleep." Jenna told him.

Connor shook his head.

"It's too important to wait." Connor said not looking up from his screen.

She stood up, if she had to play dirty to get what she wanted she would.

"Fine." Jenna said moving towards the doorway.

She stopped at the entrance to the door way and pulling her shirt over her head.

"Then I guess I'll just have to play with myself." She added throwing her shirt towards Connor.

Connor eyes shot up. Jenna bit her lip as she unclipped her bra and let it fall to the floor.

"I guess it can wait till tomorrow." Connor replied instantly.

Jenna laughed before dashing off to their bedroom, Connor following closely behind.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Jenna sighed as she stepped into the IT department. She hated how dark it was down here. Maybe she could talk to Mrs Queen about brightening it up a little. A few extra windows, a splash of colour and it would be perfect.

Knowing Mrs Queen's heart would always be in IT she figured she would be happy to agree.

"Miss Holiday, what can the IT people do for you?" Reed Watson head of IT asked.

Reed Watson was small overweight man with short jet black hair that was receding very quickly despite his only 26 years.

"I'm looking for a Miss Sky Rivers." Jenna replied. Jenna had intended to talk Sky weeks ago but things just kept getting in the way.

Sky Rivers was the IT technician that Mr Walker had a problem with. According to Connor, Mr Walker had wanted her punished for her disrespect towards him. Apparently she had insulted him out of nowhere. Jenna knew there had to be more to it than that and she had begged Connor not to make any decision until she spoke to Sky herself. Connor had intended to talk to Sky himself but Jenna just had a feeling that if he spoke to her they wouldn't learn the truth.

"Are you sure I can't help you?" Reed questioned stepping towards her.

Jenna stepped back. Mr Stacks stepped forward ready to defend her but Jenna shook her head and Mr Stacks froze.

She liked Reed well enough but he had this body odour issue that made him very hard to be around.

"Thank you but no it must be Sky." Jenna replied politely.

Reed looked disappointed but nodded anyway.

"Sure I'll just get her for you." Reed said before turning on his heel and walking to the back of the room.

According to her personal file Sky Rivers was 26 years old, she worked for QC for just three months and she was progressing well. Before that she had worked for QC in the England offices. She was British born and graduated top of her class at Oxford University. On paper she was damn good.

"You wished to see me." A soft voice called bring Jenna out of her thoughts.

Jenna looked up to see a small red haired woman staring back at her.

"Sky Rivers?" Jenna asked and the woman nodded.

Sky Rivers was nothing like she had expected. Sky was petite barely 5 foot with long red hair that hung lazily in a plate on her left shoulder. She had sad looking vibrant green eyes.

"My name is Jenna holiday I am Connor Queens's EA." Jenna introduced, she held out her hand for Sky to shake.

Sky looked at her spectrally.

"Are you here to fire me?" Sky questioned, fear in her voice. Jenna didn't like that sound.

Jenna shook her head.

"No I'm just here to talk." Jenna promised. She wanted Sky to feel at ease with her.

Sky nodded before finally shaking Jenna's hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Sky replied.

* * *

Connor knocked on Felicity's office door. Jerry had told him it was ok to go in but Connor still liked to knock.

"Come in Connor." Felicity's voice called through the door.

Connor smiled before pushing the door open and walking into the room.

Felicity sat at her desk, her head buried in paperwork. She was alone. It surprised him especially with the way things were at the moment. His dad hated letting Felicity out of his sight at the best of times but not being with her now was so strange.

"Were is dad?" Connor found himself asking.

Felicity looked up.

"Your father is with Dig talking about increasing my security." Felicity replied.

She stood up and pointed towards the sofas. Connor nodded and followed her towards them.

"He wants more security here?" Connor asked.

Felicity sighed and shook her head.

"Diggle already increased QC security but your father thinks that for the time being I should have more guards then I already do." Felicity replied.

There was no bitterness in her voice just a sad acceptance. Felicity always hated having to walk around with a bodyguard.

"And you're accepting this without an argument?" Connor couldn't help but question.

Felicity smiled as she sat down.

"I know how to pick my fights sweetheart." Felicity replied.

Connor nodded as he sat down. Felicity always had a way of knowing which fights she could win against his father and which ones she would lose.

"Anyway what can I do for you? Everything ok with Jenna and the kids?" Felicity asked changing the subject.

Connor nodded.

"There are all fine thank you, Jenna is actually the reason I am here." Connor replied.

Felicity nodded for him to continue.

"Since it's me that Wire seems to have a problem with why not look into my past." Connor added.

Felicity titled her head to the side in thought.

"Jenna thought it might also help me remember Luca Warren." Connor continued.

Felicity nodded.

"It's a good idea." she replied.

"Since Wire is a hacker I think we can assume that it can only be something to do with your time with computers." Felicity added.

Connor nodded.

"That wasn't until I was 15 and you started teaching me." Connor replied absently.

Felicity let out a sad sigh. Connor met her eyes. He could see guilt on her face.

Connor grabbed her hand.

"This isn't your fault." Connor promised her.

Felicity met his eyes.

"But if I hadn't taught you maybe this wouldn't be happening." Felicity replied.

Connor shook his head and gently squeezed his step mother's hand.

"I would change it for the world." he told her honestly. Learning from her had been some of the best years of his life.

Felicity gave him a smile.

"Thank you." she replied.

She may not have been his birth mother but she was mum in every way that it counted and he would do anything to make sure she was happy.

* * *

Jenna was beyond mad and by god did she want to do something about it but she had no idea how.

"You ok?" Jess asked as she reached the table she and Sara sat waiting for her. She had arranged lunch with the girls a couple of days ago.

Jenna shook her head as she sat down. Mr Stacks disappearing to where Sara and Jess own guards sat. Sara's father had insisted that she take a guard. Sara had reluctantly agreed if they promised to stay out of her way while she worked. Nothing was more important to Sara than her patients.

"What happened?" Sara asked.

"Have either of you met Mr Walker, the head of human resources at QC?" Jenna asked.

Both women shook their heads. Jenna wasn't really surprised other than visiting the Queen's neither women had any reason to be there.

"He is an older man, spends a lot of time talking to your boobs instead of your face." Jenna replied.

"Err." Sara said in disgust.

"Did you tell Connor, I'm sure he could do something about it?" Jess added.

"It's not me that has the problem it's this sweet girl down in IT." Jenna informed them.

"And Connor tired. They lawyers said since there was no proof of him doing anything wrong that firing him could cost the company a fortune lawsuits." Jenna continued.

"So he gets to make everyone feel uncomfortable and there is nothing anyone could do about it?" Sara asked.

Jenna nodded in agreement.

"And Sky the girl from IT is going to get the brunt of it." Jenna said sadly.

Sky was such a sweet girl and she never deserved it.

"What did he do it her?" Jess asked.

Sky sad face flashed in her mind. Maybe the girls could help her come up with a plan.

"Something went wrong with his computer one day and Sky was sent up to fix it." Jenna started.

"Mr Walker is your typical sexist pig so like any sexist pig, he kept breaking his computer and requesting Sky to come and fix it just so he could leer at her." Jenna continue.

"The last time she went there Mr Walker did nothing but stare at her bum. So Sky did what any normal women would do." Jenna added before Sara said,

"Punch him in the face and knee him in the groin."

Jenna couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Sadly no, she told him exactly what she thought about him." Jenna corrected.

"She should have punched him." Sara said.

Jenna smiled.

"She would have got fired if she had." Jess reminded her friend.

Sara sighed knowing it was true.

"Did she make a complaint?" Jess asked.

Jenna shook her head, maybe if Sky had this could have all be different.

"Mr Walker put the fear of god into her. She just moved here and she is completely alone. If she loses her job she loses her home." Jenna told them.

"Shit that means he is going to get away with it, doesn't it?" Sara stated.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Jenna said shaking her head.

"What do you have in mind?" Jess asked.

Jenna shrugged.

"I'm not sure yet but I'm hoping you guys could help me?" Jenna asked hopeful.

Both women nodded.

"Of course we will." Jess promised the same time Sara yelled,

"Girl power and all that."

* * *

Tommy watched his brother approach the car. They had just taken the girls to the safe house and were now making their way to get Andy before going on to the lair.

"Sorry." Connor mumbled as he got in the car.

Tommy shrugged his shoulders. He knew how important it was that Sage and Ben knew he was coming back to them.

"Not a problem." Tommy replied pulling away from the curb.

"I was thinking we should probably talk to Andy about this thing with Phee." Connor suggested.

Tommy nodded, he had been thinking about the same thing.

Andy was a private person and they respected him enough to know that he would come to them when he wanted to talk but he had yet to do that and it was starting to affect their work.

When Phee was in the field she was all Andy focused on and one day that was going to get him hurt or god forbid killed. But talking to Andy wouldn't be easy.

Tommy stopped the car outside his old apartment and they waited for Andy who had just slipped out the man door and made his way towards them.

Andy slipped in the back.

"We need to talk about Phee in the field." Andy said the moment he shut the car door.

Tommy smiled to himself. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as he thought.

"She is unskilled, unprepared and she is going to get either herself or one of us killed the in the process." Andy added.

"Then we will train her." Connor replied simply.

Tommy had been thinking about the same thing himself. While he had no doubt Phee could defend herself he also knew she was no match for some of the targets they faced.

"It's too dangerous." Andy argued adamantly.

"No more so then it is for you and Tommy." Connor reminded him.

"That's different." Andy protested.

Tommy frowned no it wasn't.

"How?" Connor asked.

"Because it is." Andy yelled.

"Ok what the hell is going on with you?" Tommy demanded glancing in his review mirror just in time to watch Andy sigh into his chair in defeat.

"I can't explain it." Andy told them honestly.

"Try, maybe we can help you." Connor offered.

"She drives me nuts with everything she does." Andy started.

"She is good, too good for this life." Andy added.

"That's not really your decision." Tommy pointed out as he pulled outside the lair.

"I know." Andy replied, Tommy could hear the sadness in his friend's voice.

"You like her." Tommy stated.

Andy silence was the only confirmation Tommy needed.

* * *

Sky Rivers looked at her computer as she waited for the results of her search. Miss Holiday has asked her to do a background check on Mr Walker to see if there was anything they could use to help bring him down. Sky didn't trust a lot of people, trusting people had never really worked out well for her but there was something about Jenna Holiday that told Sky she could trust her.

The computer pinged bring Sky out of her thoughts.

Mr Walker himself was clean but his son Luca Walker was a completely different story.

Sky frowned, she should move on. Find another way to get rid of Mr Walker but her instincts were screaming at her. They wanted her to keep digging into Luca Walker.

Sky whipped a hand through her hair. Her instincts had never been wrong before.

* * *

Connor looked at his computer. Shifting back through his life was like watching a really bad rerun. He had made so many bad decisions. Connor shook his head. Apart from having the hacker on his back he wouldn't change a thing because they led him to Jenna and the kids and he wouldn't change that for the world.

The computer pinged bring Connor out of his thoughts.

Connor moved over to the alert.

"What is it?" Andy asked.

"Gunshots." Connor said reading over the data.

Connor frowned that couldn't be right.

"What's wrong?" Phee asked.

Connor looked over at her.

"They're coming from Ruben's apartment." Connor told him.

Phee moved quickly she picked up a gun.

"Where are you going?" Andy demanded.

"To check it out." Phee replied.

"The police are already on their way." Tommy informed them.

That was one of their rules, if the police would be on scene before them then they wouldn't risk it. Past experiences had taught that they risked causing a distraction and that meant mistakes. Mistakes cost lives.

Phee shrugged.

"Good job I'm a police officer then isn't it." Phee replied.

Clearly she was going no matter what they thought.

"Ruben is a complete dick but he doesn't deserve to die, I'm just going to make sure he is ok." Phee replied.

Andy reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"Just be careful." Andy ordered.

* * *

Luca watched as the police surround Rubens apartment. Ruben had be a great tool for a while but like most tools their usefulness run out over time and Ruben's time had definitely run out.

Luca watched his screen as a police officer made his way towards Ruben's body. He was still alive just. But he wouldn't be for much longer.

Two paramedics entered the room followed by a familiar women.

Phoebe Grant or team arrows new recruit as he liked to think of her.

"Is he alive?" Grant asked.

"Barley." One paramedic replied.

Grant made her way over to him.

"I told ... you... he would...kill...me." Ruben gasped out.

Luca couldn't help but smile. What a way to make the girl feel guilty just before he died.

"I am so sorry." Grant replied.

To her credit the girl did look so guilty. She sat down next to Ruben.

"You...killed...me..." Ruben gasped out.

Grant leant over him.

To be exact. A gang banger Luca paid killed him but they man had a point if Ruben hadn't of given them his name it would have never come to this.

"I am so sorry." Grant repeated. Actual tears spilled down her face.

"Now...I'm... going... to... kill... you." Ruben added and with the last of his strength Ruben forced his hand up slamming something into Grant's neck.

Grant fell to the ground clutching her neck, blood seeped through her fingers.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Phee clutched her neck as pain flooded her. This was not how her life was meant to end. She was meant to die doing something brave or incredible stupid according to her mother. She was sure her mum said it with affection. She knew how dangerous life could be and she only wanted her to be safe. Wasn't that what all parents wanted for their children?

Phee sucked in a breath.

"Hold on officer." The female paramedic ordered.

Oh god, she hoped her mum wouldn't blame Andy and the others for this. They hadn't wanted her to check on Ruben but she couldn't bring herself to ignore him. It wasn't their fault it was hers. She made the choice to check in with Ruben she thought if she could get him on her side then they could find out about Luca Warren. She wanted to impress them. No. That wasn't right she wanted to impress Andy.

Despite what Katie thought she wasn't stupid, she knew the irrational anger she had around Andy meant she was attracted to him. If she had any regrets that would be it. Not seeing what could have happened with Andy.

Phee was finding it harder and harder to keep her eyes open.

"Stay with me." The paramedic begged. The women sounded desperate, that wasn't good was it? Phee knew the chances of her surviving this would be slim, in fact in her experience it had never happened.

"It's... ok..." Phee grasped. Sad acceptance taking over her. She knew she was going to die. This was going to be her last moment alive.

"Don't talk it will make it worse." The paramedic ordered.

"Male is dead, if we don't want her to be next we better get moving." The male paramedic yelled.

Phee eyes rolled closed and she had to force herself to open them again.

Oh Ruben, poor Ruben. She didn't blame Ruben. He warned her what would happen. She should have just left it alone. She shouldn't have forced him to tell her.

Everything was becoming blurry; her head, her mind. She was fighting a losing battle and she was so dam tired.

Phee thought of her father. She didn't want to leave him. He was the only one who understood her and who was going to stand up for him when her mum or sister went too far.

"I'm... sorry." Phee whispered as the darkness won and everything faded to black.

* * *

Jenna followed Jess back into the hospital waiting room. Two hours ago they had found out Phoebe Grant had been stabbed in the neck. She was now fighting for her life in the operating theatre. She didn't know Phee but she didn't deserve to die.

She didn't really belong here but Connor was here and she knew he would need her.

"Here." Jenna said handing Katie a cup of coffee. She and Katie won't friends but Jenna knew what it was like to lose a sibling and she hoped and preyed Katie wouldn't have to face the same fate she did.

Katie took it from her.

"Thank you." Katie whispered. She looked so broken, so numb. Jenna knew that feeling well.

Jenna nodded before walking over to Connor who stood next to Andy who hadn't said a word since he found out. According to Jess Andy was taking what happened to Phee really hard. He blamed himself. Andy seemed like a person who tried to carry the weight of the world alone.

"Here you go." Jenna said handing both of them a coffee.

Andy nodded his thanks before taking the cup and looking back out the window.

"Thank you." Connor said kissing her cheek as he took the cup.

"The kids ok?" Connor asked.

Jenna nodded. The kids were with Roy back at their apartment. Jess said her father had a thing about hospitals, she said that after her mum he found it hard to be there.

"You doing ok?" Jenna asked Connor.

She knew Connor well enough to know that if anything happened to Phee he would blame himself. Especially now that Luca Warren whoever he was made it clear it was Connor he was after.

Connor looked down at her and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know. Jenna took his hand in his a squeezed it. She wished she could tell him everything would be ok but Jenna didn't lie to Connor and she had this horrible feeling that it would be a lie.

The waiting room door opened and everyone froze. Sara walked in followed by another female doctor both of them looked grim.

Connor put his arm round Jenna and held her tight. They both knew what was coming next.

"How is she?" Laurel asked Sara.

Sara swallowed hard as tears filled her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Sara said.

A sob tore from Laurel's throat as Ted knees gave out and he dropped to the floor.

"No." he screamed, tears falling from his face.

"Daddy." Katie cried throwing herself at her father.

Jenna felt Connor's arms tighten around her as he buried his face in her hair. She could feel his own tears and she clung to him.

* * *

Luca was running on cloud nine. Ruben and Grant were dead and team arrow were taking the loss hard. He knew Connor would blame himself and that was what he wanted. He wanted Connor Queen to feel lower than he ever had.

Luca stopped smiling. He did have a problem though. Jenna Holiday. Her effect on Connor was something Luca was finding very challenging to deal with. What he needed was to throw them both of balance. Which meant one of the children. The boy would be a pain in the arse but the girl. Well she would be interesting. She was a pretty little thing.

Luca smiled again as he made his way to his computer. What was the girls name again? Sage. Well that could be interesting.

A beeping brought Luca out of this thoughts.

Luca looked at his screen and frowned what had that idiot done this time.

Luca picked up his phone and dialled his father's number.

"Who the hell is Sky Rivers?" Luca demanded the moment his father answered.

Luca typed as he spoke. He didn't trust his father to tell him the truth and did his own background search.

"Some stupid bitch down in IT." His father replied sounded bored.

Luca laughed.

"She turned you down?" Luca asked.

He didn't know why his father asked, it was much more fun just to take what you wanted.

"She didn't turn me down she made me look like an idiot." His father replied the same time Luca's search came back.

He cursed.

"How many times have I told you not to go near anyone who know their way around a computer?" Luca asked annoyed.

Sky Rivers was a genius in every meaning of the word and he had no doubt if someone was going to blow his plans it would be her.

"I'll take care of her." His father said.

"No." Luca replied.

"You've screwed up enough already for today." Luca replied.

He slammed his phone on the table. Sage would have to wait for now.

* * *

Sky rubbed her arms. She had never felt so sick in her enter life. She stepped back from her computer. How could anyone be that sick?

Mr Walker had raised one sick son of a bitch. According to her research Luca Walker was a MIT drop out, but he hadn't dropped out by choice. He had been accused of raping a young girl and all evidence had pointed to his guilt but sadly he had got away with it on a technicality. But the damage to Luca Walker reputation was already out there and then more accusation of abuse Luca had dealt out came to light. 14 counts. At least that's how many she had found so far. Sky had read every single one of their stories. He was the devil and he got away with every single thing he had done until the case at MIT. After Luca was acquitted someone tarnished Luca Walkers name forcing him to change his name. Now Luca Walker was Luca Warren and it didn't look like anyone knew that yet.

Sky picked up her phone and dialled Jenna Holidays number. This was something they could use.

* * *

Connor sighed as he followed Jenna into their apartment. Roy had just left saying the Ben was already asleep.

Sage stood in the living room. She looked at him as the entered.

"I'm so sorry." Sage told him.

Connor gave her a sad smile.

"Thank you." he whispered.

Sage surprised the hell out of him by throwing herself into his arms and hugging him tightly.

"I'm so sorry." she repeated burying her face in his chest.

Connor held her tightly.

"Thank you baby girl." He replied.

This time thanking her for the hug. He really needed it. They stood like that for a while until his phone started ringing.

He kissed her forehead as he stepped back.

Connor looked down at the screen. Tommy.

"What's wrong?" Connor asked.

"It's Andy." Tommy told him.

"What's wrong with Andy?" Connor questioned.

He knew Andy was taking Phee's death hard.

"Andy is smashing the crap out of the lair I need your help." His brother said.

"I'll be right there." Connor promised.

"I have to go." Connor told Jenna who had just got back from checking on Ben.

"Go." she told him. Never once questioning him.

Connor turned on his heal and walked towards the door.

"What's wrong with Andy?" Sage asked stopping him in his tracks.

Connor swallowed hard before looking back at her.

"Andy cared a great deal about Phee and now he is blaming himself for what happened to her." Connor told Sage honestly.

"Was it his fault?" Sage asked.

Connor shook his head. The truth was it was no one but Luca Warren's fault.

Sage nodded.

"Let me come with you." Sage said.

Connor shook his head. Andy's kick-offs could be bad and Connor didn't want Sage to see that.

"Please Uncle Connor, he told me once we are family and we always help our family." Sage begged.

Maybe it was because she called him Uncle Connor or maybe it was because for a moment Connor believed that she might help Andy more than he ever could. Connor looked over at Jenna for her permission.

Jenna nodded slowly.

"You do everything Connor says." Jenna ordered and Sage nodded.

"Love you." Sage called as she made the way to the door.

Connor kissed Jenna's cheek.

"We both do." he added before following Sage out.

* * *

Jenna checked in on Ben one more time. It had been tough day and she knew sleep wouldn't come easy today.

Ben looked so peaceful. She pressed a kiss to his head before tucking him in a little more. She slipped out of his room before going to the fridge and getting beer. Her head was so full. She thought about the Grant's and how much they had lost today. She thought about her own loss. Jenna sighed and shook her head.

She needed to distract herself. She pulled out her phone to check it.

She frowned four miss calls from Sky and one message.

Jenna pressed play.

"Jenna I did the background check on Mr Walker like you asked and I got nothing on him." Sky started.

Jenna sighed in disappointment.

"But I did find out that he had a son and he is one sick son of a bitch. You should see the stuff I've got on him." Sky continue.

Jenna titled her head to the side, maybe they could use that.

"His name was Luca Walker or at least it was, he got arrested for raping a young girl while he was at MIT. He got off on a technicality but someone ruined him so he changed his name to Luca Warren." Sky said.

Jenna world froze. Luca Warren. It couldn't be. Could it?

"Look I'm heading to bed but maybe we should meet tomorrow at big belly burger about midday, I'll bring all my research." Sky added before the line went dead.

Jenna speed dialled Connor. Maybe it would be a coincidence but they had to at least find out.

* * *

Connor kept Sage behind him as they entered the liar. He could hear crashing already. He knew Andy would never intentionally hurt Sage but accidents still happened from time to time.

"Andy." Tommy yelled the same time something that sounded a lot like glass smashing happened.

Andy had just smashed the casing to his night life outfit.

Andy knuckles were red roar.

"Andy?" Connor called softly.

He had never seen his friend like this.

"What is the point in all this?" Andy yelled his fist smashing into another case. Glass shattered all around them and Sage gripped his shirt.

He should have left her back at the apartment. He had no idea how they were going to help Andy.

"We try to be heroes and all we end up doing is causing more people to die." Andy yelled.

"That's not true." Tommy argued.

"Then why is Phee dead." Andy screamed. He smashed the computer screen.

"I helped someone and now Phee is dead." Andy reminded them.

"So tell me why do we do this?" Andy asked.

"To help people like me." Sage voice stated.

Andy froze as Sage stepped forward. She was being brave but Connor could tell she was nervous.

Andy looked at him with wide eyes.

"You shouldn't have brought her here." Andy said to him.

"I made him." Sage told Andy.

Andy looked at her.

"Why would you do that?" he asked as if he couldn't believe it.

"You told me we're family, and family helps each other." She told him.

"This is not the same thing." Andy told her.

Sage nodded.

"I know." she replied.

"But I also know what it's like to lose someone you care about." She told him.

Andy swallowed.

Sage step towards Andy. Connor and Tommy watched her movements. Just in case.

"You blame yourself." Sage stated.

"It was my fault." Andy replied.

"Why?" Sage asked.

Andy looked away.

"It doesn't matter." Andy replied.

"Of course it does." Sage argued.

She stepped forward her feet crunching on the glass.

"Be careful." Connor ordered.

Sage nodded.

"You broke pretty much everything made of glass in this room." Sage pointed out.

"If I hadn't of got into a fight with that Russian man, Wire wouldn't have been looking into the Arrow and Phee would have never questioned Ruben." Andy said reluctantly.

It was irrational but it was something Connor understood, because he was feeling the same way.

"That would make it just as much my fault as it is yours." Connor told him.

Andy eyes shot to his face.

"If Wire wasn't so interested in me, Phee wouldn't have pushed Ruben so hard." Connor reminded him.

Andy shook his head.

"He wouldn't have gone looking for you if it wasn't for me." Andy argued.

"Blaming ourselves changes nothing." Tommy pointed out.

His brother was right but that didn't make him feel any better.

"I wasn't speaking to my dad the day he dead." Sage said breaking the silence.

"Why not?" Andy asked.

Sage shrugged suddenly looking very much her age.

"It doesn't really matter why all that mattered was that my dad died thinking I hated him because that was the last thing I told him." Sage replied.

Tears fell down her face.

"He knew you didn't mean it." Connor promised her, his heart breaking. Her behaviour up until this point making sense.

Sage nodded.

"Probably, but that doesn't make my heart feel any better just like smashing this place won't make you feel any better." Sage replied looking over at Andy.

Sage had Andy's complete attention. Connor smiled. Sage was really good at talking to people. She had a way of making people see things in a different light.

"If I had taken the time to tell my dad I was sorry they would have been five minutes later and that car wouldn't have hit them." Sage said.

"What happened to your parents wasn't your fault." Andy told her.

"Just like what happened today wasn't your fault." Sage pointed out.

"Or Tommy's or Uncle Connors." Sage added.

He liked her calling him Uncle.

"You saved a girl's life which led to a serious of bad things but if you hadn't of saved her something bad would have happened to her." Sage continued.

"How do you even know about that?" Tommy asked.

She looked at his brother.

"I'm 14 not deaf." Sage replied.

Andy gently squeezed Sage's shoulder.

"Thank you." He told her.

Connor knew Andy was far from being guilt free but he knew Sage had help somehow.

* * *

Tommy frowned down at his phone. Why was Jenna calling him and not Connor?

"Hello?" Tommy answered.

"Tommy, is Connor with you?" Jenna asked in a rush.

"Yeah. Sage and Andy too." Tommy replied wearily.

"Good can you put me on speaker?" Jenna replied.

Tommy walked over to them.

"It's Jenna." He told them doing as she asked.

"Sage honey have you got your headphones?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah why?" Sage replied.

"I need you to put them on real quick and turn the volume up." Jenna said.

"Why?" Sage asked.

"Please Sage." Jenna begged.

Sage sighed.

"Fine." She agreed before walking over to Connor's desk and sitting down in his chair careful of the glass and doing as her aunt asked.

"What's going on Jenna?" Connor asked.

"I think I figured out who Luca Warren is." Jenna told them.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Luca looked up from his car to Sky's bedroom window. From the street light outside her window he could make out her outline changing. He had been here half an hour already but he wanted to wait, until she thought she was safe and sound tucked up in bed till he made his move.

Luca looked down at his screen to her open file on his desk top. She was pretty. A little too short for his taste but still very pretty. And smart too. He liked the smart ones, they always made things more interesting. They always thought they would find a way out but they never did, he made sure of that.

Luca looked back up at the window again, he wondered if she would be a fighter? Fighters were so much fun, because when he broke them and he always broke them it was just magical watching the light drain from their eyes. Watching all hope drain from them, now that was something and he was getting excited just thinking about it. He couldn't wait to do that to Sky and then he would turn his attentions to Sage.

Sky's light going out brought Luca out of his thoughts. 30 more minutes then she would be his.

* * *

Connor started at the phone in shock.

"What do you mean?" He asked the same time Andy ordered,

"Explain."

"Do you remember the IT girl Mr Walker wanted to fire?" Jenna asked.

Connor thought for a moment.

"Sky Rivers?" He guessed, remembering Jenna talking to him about her.

"Right. Well I had her look into Mr Walker." Jenna started.

"Why?" Tommy questioned, Connor had been wondering the same thing.

"Not important right now." Andy reminded them. He was right Connor knew that but Connor still wanted to know. He made a mental note to ask her about it later.

"Anyway she found nothing on him but she found out he has a son. Luca Walker." Jenna explained.

Luca Walker. Connor's mind shoot into overdrive. He knew that name but where?

"According to Sky Luca Walker was accused of a number of sexual assaults acts but he always got away with it on a technicality." Jenna said taking a breath before continuing,

"But his last victim as Luca Walker at least had a guardian angel and although he got away with it, yet again on a technicality. Someone ruined his name and he went from Luca Walker to..."

Connor remembered now. How could he have forgotten?

"Luca Warren." He interrupted.

"You remember?" Jenna asked.

Connor felt numb. He should have never forgotten.

"He was Luca Walker when I knew him." Connor started.

He learnt back against the desk. His brother and Andy given him their full attention.

"What happened?" Tommy asked.

Connor swallowed hard.

"I didn't know about the other assaults you have to believe me." Connor said, needing them to believe him.

"Of course we do." Jenna reassured him.

He wished she was here. So he could see her face. See her eyes. See that she really did believe him. He looked at Tommy. Tommy smiled at him, encouraging him to continue. He looked to Andy. Andy nodded at him. They were his team's way of telling him they believed him and they always would.

"I believe you." Jenna told him. She always seemed to know what he needed to hear.

"He was my MIT room-mate and for a while I thought my friend." Connor started.

Luca ran a hand through his hair.

"Luca was charismatic, engaging, charming even. I thought a decent guy." Connor told them.

He hated himself for being brought in by Luca's lies. He should have known better.

"You didn't know." Jenna said as if she could hear the self-pitying party he was having with himself.

"I feel like I should have though." Connor admitted.

"What happened Connor?" Andy asked bringing him back on track. He knew his friend was still to raw with grief to deal with his self-pitying and Connor couldn't blame him.

Connor nodded.

"Everything was fine for the first couple of months but then slowly things became weird." Connor said.

"Weird how?" Tommy questioned.

Connor looked over at Sage to make sure she had done what her Aunt asked. She was bobbing her head along to the music, she seemed to have found paper and a pen. She was sketching. Distracted. She was completely oblivious.

"It was little things at first he was a little forceful with some girls around campus, argumentative to girls who disagreed with him, irrational angry if a girl didn't like him." Connor explained.

"He thought everyone should like him." Connor added.

"It wasn't really a big deal though until..." Connor started, he froze on Luca's last victim's name.

Connor hadn't really known her until it was too late but he had tried to help. Had he let her down by not keeping track of Luca?

"What was her name?" Jenna asked softly.

"Sasha." Connor breathed.

He had been there the day she had given her statement. She had been so brave.

"What happened?" Andy asked.

"Sasha was new and on a scholarship. She knew to keep it she would have to keep her head down and work hard but she caught Luca's attention." Connor started.

He could remember most of Sasha's statement that day. He had gone because part of him didn't believe that Luca was capable of hurting someone else at least seriously but with her words everything had fallen into place and he just knew Sasha wasn't lying.

"Luca had tried chatting her up and when she told him she wasn't interested he took that as challenge and the more he failed the anger he got." Connor said. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"One night he saw her coming out of a bar with another man, he thought she had been lying to him when she said she didn't have time to date. She wasn't, the man was from her study group but Luca was angry and so he followed her home, forced his way into her home and assaulted her."

"How the hell did he get away with it?" Tommy demanded just as angry as Connor had been at the time.

Connor shrugged.

"I honestly don't know but I made that Luca's name was tarnished." Connor told them.

"I made it so if sometime typed his name they would know what he had done." Connor added.

"That explains why he is after you." Andy said.

"He wants to ruin you just like you ruined him." Tommy finished and Andy nodded.

Luca probably saw his coding on the lair and saw this as his chance to get payback.

"So what are we going to do?" Tommy said.

"It's been a long hard day." Jenna said.

"I think you guys should all go home get some rest and when I've got the rest of the information of Sky tomorrow go from there." She suggested.

Tommy nodded in agreement.

"I need to check on Jess." he told them.

"And you need to go check on your family." Tommy told Andy.

Andy nodded but Connor wasn't sure he really believed that Andy would go home.

"I'll see you at home." Jenna said before bidding her goodbyes to Andy and Tommy and putting the phone down.

Connor gently walked over to Sage and tapped her on the shoulder.

She jumped startled before taking her headphone out and looking round.

"Sorry." Connor apologised for making her jump. Sage shrugged.

"Let's go home." Connor said and Sage nodded.

"Just one sec." she said looking down at her sketch. She folded it carefully before taking it over to Andy.

"I don't think she would have blamed you." Sage said softly.

"Someone who cares for you would never want you to blame yourself for their death." She added handing him the folded sketch.

Sage looked over at Connor.

"Let's go home." she repeated.

Connor smiled before following her out.

* * *

Andy looked down at the bit of paper in his hand. It was beautiful. He never knew something so simple could mean so much. Sage had done a wonderful job capturing Phee. She had drawn her soft eyes. Her strong determined jaw, everything that had attracted Andy to Phee in the first place. Everything he had just lost without really ever having.

A tear slid down Andy's check. It had been so long since he cried. He shook his head. Now was not the time to cry. He could grieve once Luca Warren or Walker whatever the hell he went by was caught or killed and at this stage Andy didn't really mind which.

Andy whipped his face and cleared his throat. Jenna was right he needed to sleep and tomorrow he would find Luca and he would make him pay for everything.

* * *

Jenna blew Sage a kiss before closing the girl's bedroom door and making her way back to Connor. Sage had been incredible today and she was so proud of her. Jenna found Connor on the sofa with his head on his hands.

Jenna sighed and made her way over to him. She had been waiting for this, the come down. When all the guilt and there would be guilt because Connor was too good of a person for there not to be, caught up with him.

Jenna bent down in front of him.

"Look at me." She ordered softly.

She took his hands away from his face and Connor lifted his head but only slightly.

"This wasn't your fault." Jenna told him softly.

"But it is." he argued.

He leant back and Jenna put her hand on his knee.

"How?" she asked because once she knew where his head was at she could help him.

"I should have stopped Luca back when we were at MIT." Connor said.

It was irrational. She knew Connor well enough to know he would have tried every angle possible to get Luca put away legally.

"You did everything you could." she pointed out.

"He could have carried on raping women, Jenna." Connor pointed out in disgust.

"He could have killed other people." Connor added. Even though his voice was low she hear everything he felt. Anger, frustration, guilt but mostly sadness.

"I should have stopped him." Connor fumed. His hands covering his face once more.

Jenna stood up quickly and straddled his lap.

"How?" She questioned.

"You did everything you could apart from killing him and that is not who you are." Jenna said answering for him.

"Phee is dead because of him." Connor said his voice cracking.

"She was too good for that." He said.

Jenna saw the tears then.

She wrapped her arms round his shoulders and pulled him forward. His arms went round her waist as he cried into her chest.

"You will find him." She told him. Her own tears falling now. For Phee the girl she barely knew, for Katie and her family, for Andy and for Connor them man in front of her who despite what anyone would tell him would always blame himself for losing her.

"And you will make him pay for what he did." Jenna told added because despite everything she knew Connor and his family wouldn't stop until Luca Warren paid for taking one of their own.

Connor pulled away and looked at her. His eyes red.

"Thank you." he said.

Jenna smiled at him. Being there was what you did for someone you loved.

"I love you." he told her holding her tighter.

"I love you too." Jenna replied.

* * *

Jay Anderson nodded goodbye to Tommy as he gathered Jess into his arms. Jay had to admit as charges went Jess was by far his favourite. It was like looking after one of his younger sister's day in day out only Jess was slightly less annoying.

When he picked Jess up from the Queen manor earlier she had been sobbing her heart out. Tommy hadn't wanted to leave her but Jess despite the tears kept telling him head had to go. Tommy had gone rather reluctantly ordering Jay not to let her out of his sight and Jay had done just that.

He had no idea what happened but Jess was devastated. All afternoon she had either been crying or stopped frozen. Numb looking almost. He had tried a couple of times to get her to talk but she just started to cry again. Jay hated it when women cried.

Jay walked towards his car. His mind flashed to Sara Diggle. His mind often went to Sara, much more than it should have. Jay was attracted to Sara from the moment he met her who wouldn't be. She was beautiful, strong, smart, and independent but more than that she was good. Innocent. He had seen too much dark to ever be with someone like Sara and that was ok because she hated him on sight and tried to avoid him at all costs. Sara Diggle deserved better than him.

Working for her father gave him the best of both worlds. He could see here from time to time but she was far enough away that she would never be a really problem. But then something changed the night he played babysitter to the girls on their night out. The night she was been drinking over some guy who dared to hurt her and Jay couldn't help but bring himself to point out she deserved better. She looked at him with softer eyes, smiling at him even.

Ever since he took on Jess protection detail permanently and he had more contact with Sara things continued to change. She didn't seem to hate him, in fact if he was reading things right she didn't hate him at all.

Jay swallowed hard. It was scary knowing that she might feel the same away about him because his determination to keep her away from him was fading fast. He wanted to keep seeing her smiles.

Jay started the car and before he could think he was driving towards Sara's apartment. Jess and Sara were best friends. He told himself he was going there to find out what was wrong with Jess but his heart knew the truth. He was going there to check on her. If Jess was devastated there was a chance Sara might be too.

Jay's head tried to talk him out of going up to Sara's apartment but his heart told him she needed him and for some reason today he could only listen to his heart. Jay got out of his car and made his way towards Sara's home.

He froze outside her door. She was independent to the verge of stubborn. She would rather struggle then admit she needed help. He knew coming here if she was upset would be the last thing she thought she wanted but yet he was still knocking on the door because if she was upset then she would need him.

Sara opened the door. Her eyes swollen from tears and his heart broke along with any resolve he had left to keep her away.

"It's going to be ok." He said pulling her into his arms.

She didn't fight him, she just held on like she was his only lifeline and that tore him apart more. He need to make all her hurt go away.

"I'm here now." He told her stroking her hair.

And he always would be.

* * *

Jenna followed Mr Stacks into Sky's apartment building. Sky never showed up at big belly burger and according to her supervises she hadn't shown up for work. A bad feeling filled her but Connor and his family had been through so much and she didn't want to tell them until she was knew for sure something was wrong.

Mr Stacks had been happy to take her to check on Sky. Jenna hoped she was wrong, she really did but something told her she wasn't.

Mr Stacks froze outside Sky's door.

"Wait here." Mr Stacks ordered.

Jenna looked round him to see what had him worried. Sky's door was open and even through the gap Jenna could see they had been a struggle.

Jenna nodded and Mr Stacks slowly pushed open the door.

Mr Stacks went in before coming out a few minutes later.

"I think we should call the police." He told her, his face filled with worry.

Jenna pushed past him and into Sky's home. It was trashed. There was paper, broken glass everywhere. Jenna went to step forward when she saw the blood on the corner of the coffee table.

"Oh god." Jenna gasped.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Connor held Jenna's hand as she gave her statement to the police. She was shaken and Connor wanted nothing more than to take her home and hold her until she felt better, but this was important. Sky's apartment had been a mess according to Jenna and Mr Stacks, and given the blood and Luca's history with women things didn't look good.

"Why were you at Miss Rivers apartment, Miss Holiday?" Detective Eli Cole asked.

Connor didn't like Cole. He knew enough about the man to know he was a good detective but he was also arrogant, cocky and had a hard chip on his shoulder when it came the Arrow and his team that it was annoying. Diggle believed if they could get through to Cole they could be a good team. A brilliant one even.

"We were meant to meet for breakfast but she didn't show." Jenna replied.

"So you went to her home?" Detective Cole added and Jenna nodded.

"So your friends?" Detective Cole questioned.

Connor frowned he didn't like the man's tone.

"We had only just met but I was hoping we could be." Jenna replied honestly.

"But you were meant to meet for breakfast?" Detective Cole clarified.

Connor didn't like the way Cole was talking to Jenna.

"Yes." Jenna answered.

"So you're not friends but you were meant to have breakfast?" Detective Cole questioned doubtfully.

That was it. Connor was going to give him a reason to be doubtful if he didn't stop talking to the women he loved like a criminal.

Jenna squeezed his hand, reassuring him that she was fine. Sometimes it was like she knew what he was thinking.

"I asked Sky to do some research for me. We were meeting to discuss the results." Jenna replied politely.

Just before the came to the police station his father had gone over the best ways to speak to the police without giving anything Arrow related away while still making sure they never lied to the police.

"What research?" Cole asked.

"Is it important?" Connor questioned noticing Jenna was uncomfortable.

"If it's something that could have led to Miss Rivers being kidnapped then yes Mr Queen it is important." Cole replied.

They knew it was. It was exactly why Tommy and Andy were looking into Sky's last movements. It's why Felicity was going through Sky's cloud, trying to find what Sky had.

"I asked her to look into the head of human resources." Jenna told him honestly.

We don't lie to the police. It was another one of team Arrows rules. In the past the Grants would have helped but right now no one expected them too.

"Why?" Cole questioned.

Jenna tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Mr Walker caused a couple of problems within QC but without evidence we can't do anything about it." Connor admitted sadly. No women at QC like to work with Mr Walker. Connor wished he could have done something sooner.

"You thought Sky could?" Cole asked and Jenna nodded.

"Did she?" Cole questioned.

Jenna shrugged.

"I was meeting her today for answers." Jenna replied.

Cole nodded. Seeming satisfied he brought the interview to an end.

"I'll be in touch." Cole said with his parting words.

"Come here." Connor ordered softly as he pulled a shaken Jenna into his arms. They hadn't really had time to talk. Jenna clutched onto him as she buried her head in his chest.

"He has her because of us doesn't he?" Jenna asked already knowing the answer and tears lacing her voice.

"We will find her." Connor said, because it was the only thing he could say and because if they didn't Sky was in some real trouble.

* * *

Jess smiled sadly at Sara as she moved towards her in the hospital canteen. Jess admired Sara a lot. She was strong, smart, independent and beautiful, but Sara also took the weight of the world on her shoulders refusing to let anyone else help her. She and Andy were a lot alike in that aspect. Just like all the Diggle's really.

Sara shouldn't be working today, none of them should but there life got in the way of normality and everyone deals with things in different ways. Plus a women was missing. Phee would understand. If anything she would want them to be working.

"Hey." Sara greeted tiredly as she took a seat opposite her.

Jay gave Sara a long look before taking his leave.

Jess frowned. That was new

Jess loved watching Jay and Sara interact. When they first met she was convince Sara hated Jay but over time Jess realised it was because Sara liked Jay and she wasn't sure how to deal with being with someone like Jay. Jess wasn't sure what Jay's deal was. She could tell he liked her friend but something always seemed to hold him book. But in Jay's one look Jess could tell something was different.

"What did I miss?" Jess demanded.

Sara's eyes widened.

"What?" she asked trying and failing to look innocent.

Jess shook her head.

"Oh don't give me that look." Jess told her.

She looked over to Jay, who was trying and failing to keep his eyes of Sara.

"What the hell is going on between the two of you?" Jess demanded.

Sara sighed.

"I don't know." Sara told her softly.

Jess waited for her to continue.

"After he left you last night, he came to see me." Sara told her.

Jess smiled sadly as she remembered how sweet Jay had been. He never asked questions despite how weird a situation seemed. He was always there treating her how she imagined an older sibling would treat you.

"He held me why I cried." Sara admitted.

Jess nodded. Somehow he knew Sara needed him and he had gone to her.

"It's good he was there." Jess said.

Sara sighed. She was never one to show vulnerability with anyone.

"It's ok to need someone." Jess told her.

"Is it?" Sara asked.

"Look at my brother Jess." Sara added her voice filled with sadness.

"Andy liked Phee and look what happened. Check almost killed you." She pointed out.

Jess took Sara's hand from across the table. She didn't like where this conversation was going. It was like Sara thought caring was a weakness.

"It's not the same thing." Jess reasoned.

"Caring about someone, loving them isn't a weakness." Jess added.

"I just don't think I am strong enough to lose someone Jess." Sara admitted.

Jess squeezed her hand.

"You don't know what is going to happen in life Sara." Jess told her.

"Do you really want to spend the rest of your life with regret?" Jess added she took a breath before continuing.

"I'm pretty Phee would have felt the same way."

It felt awful talking about her friend in a past tense but she felt like Phee would have wanted her too, to get the point across.

A tear slide down Sara's face.

"Your right." she whispered.

"I've spent so long terrified of losing someone that I've forgot to bother to let someone in." Sara admitted.

* * *

Jenna followed Connor into Team Arrows lair. She had refused to stay in the safe house. Sky was missing and it was all her fault, she needed to be here doing everything in her power to help get her back because if Luca was really as bad as Sky's message suggested Sky was about to go through hell.

Sara and Jess had offered to watch the kids when she explained why she had to go.

The lair was nothing like Jenna imagined. She thought a basement would be cold, dark and dingy but it was the complete opposite. Team Arrows home base was wide open spaces filled with light. All the surfaces were spotless.

"Welcome to the Arrow cave." Mrs Queen said bring Jenna out of her thoughts.

"Still not called the Arrow cave." Mr Queen added and Mrs Queen rolled her eyes.

Jenna smiled. She loved the way the pair interacted with each other. It was always filled with some much love.

"I'm just going to set up." Connor told her before heading to what she figured was his desk leaving her with his step-mum.

Andy and Tommy filed into the lair both heading in opposite directions. They looked like men on a mission and Jenna new instantly that they were going to do everything in their power to get Sky back.

"Let me give you a tour, while the boys get ready." Mrs Queen suggested.

Jenna nodded. After the tour Mrs Queen led Jenna back to the middle of the lair where everyone had gathered.

"So what do we have so far?" Mr Queen questioned.

"Andy and I looked over the crime scene." Tommy started. He looked over at Jenna, she could tell he wasn't sure what to say in case he upset her.

"Don't sugar coat it." Jenna ordered, Sky was in this mess because of her.

Tommy nodded.

"The police think Sky was sleeping when he entered her apartment. They found evidence of a struggle in the bedroom first." Tommy stated.

"Forensic seem to think although startled Sky's first reaction was to fight and she fought hard." Andy added.

"Anything from the crime scene?" Connor asked.

"Sky's blood, and the suspects while the police are awaiting the results I think it's safe to assume its Luca's." Tommy said.

"Anything on her computer trail?" Mr Queen asked.

Mrs Queen shook her head.

"Sky is very good." She commented. In any other circumstances it would have been praise but in this case it might have just gotten her killed.

"What do we actually know about this girl?" Andy asked.

"Sky Rivers, 26. Born and raised in London England. Top of her class at Oxford. She starting working for the London branch of QC three years ago." Jenna informed them remembering all the details she had found in Sky's folder.

"She transferred to Starling City three months ago, according to her file we offered her the position here." Jenna told them.

"So what now?" Tommy asked.

Mr Queen sighed.

"I think you and Andy should go have a chat with Mr Walker, don't harm him just talk." Mr Queen said.

Tommy and Andy nodded before dashing off.

"Felicity I want you to research Mr Walker like Sky did. She if you can find what she did?" Mr Queen asked and Mrs Queen nodded.

"On it." she said before walking over to her desk.

"Connor I want you to go right back to the beginning of when you first me Luca. Now we know who he is you need to find everything you can about him." Mr Queen told his son.

Connor nodded before giving her a kiss on the check and making his way back to his desk.

"Jenna would you like to come with me to QC, let's see what we can find out about Sky?" Mr Queen asked and Jenna nodded.

* * *

Tommy was surprised when Andy took a place by his side instead of waiting in the shadows like he normally did.

"Time isn't on our side." Andy told him when Tommy looked at him in surprise.

Tommy nodded. He was right.

Mr Walker was home alone and there plan was simple; get in, ask questions and get out.

Tommy picked Mr Walker's lock with ease before pushing it open silently. Andy went in first Tommy following closely behind after he shut the front door.

They found Mr Walker in the lounge watching TV. He didn't hear them until Andy was right behind him pressing his gun into the back of his head.

Mr Walker tried to turn but Andy pushed the gun further into his head.

"Don't turn round." Andy ordered, his voice modulator obscuring his voice.

Tommy walked into Mr Walker's eye line hidden under his hood and mask.

"What do you want with me?" Mr Walker trembled in fear.

"Where is your son Mr Walker?" Tommy asked.

Mr Walker swallowed.

"I don't have a son." Mr Walker lied.

"Don't lie." Andy ordered through greeted teeth.

"Where is your son?" Tommy repeated.

"I don't know." Mr Walker said.

"I told you not to lie." Andy said, his tone told Tommy Andy was running out of patients and it wouldn't be long before Andy lost what little control of his temper he had left.

"Where is your son?" Andy asked.

Mr Walker swallowed hard. He held up his hands.

"I honestly don't know." Mr Walker replied his voice filled with fear.

"I haven't seen Luca for years, yesterday was the first time his called in a long time." Mr Walker added.

"What did you talk about?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing really." Mr Walker said.

"Lair." Andy replied.

Tommy was sure the gun was going to leave a bruise.

"He asked me about some girl from work." Mr Walker confessed.

Tommy met Andy eyes. Luca found Sky looking into him and probably went to find out why.

"Tell us everything." Andy ordered.

* * *

Sky screamed in agony as ice cold water hit her bruised skin waking her from a pain induced sleep.

She hoped this had all been a dream. That every blow, every hit she endured had been a horrible nightmare.

"Wakey, wakey red." Her attacker called.

Sky opened her eyes slowly. His laughing face was inches away from hers. She cringed and tried to move away from him only to find she had nowhere to go. She was chained to a wall.

"Good I thought I had hit you too hard there for a minute." He laughed.

Sky winced at the memory, she had been happy, safe and sound in bed when he had woken. His hand over her mouth stopping her breathing jolted her out of sleep fighting and she had continued fighting till his fist slammed into her face where she fell hitting her head on the way down turning everything black. She had fought with everything she had and it hadn't been enough. She wanted to scream and cry but something told her that was what he wanted she would never give in like that.

She had spent hours researching this man. She would not give a man like that anything he wanted.

"I love that look." he said happily stroking her face.

Sky bit her lip to stop herself from making any sound.

"I love watching it fade as you realise there is nothing you can do to stop me." He added.

He leant forward and pressed his lips to hers forcefully. Sky moved her head from side to side trying to get him off her. He laughed as his hands grabbed her face keeping her still pressing his lips harder.

Sky bit his lip as hard as she could. He yanked away from her.

"Bitch." he breathed.

Sky met his eyes and he smirked.

"I was going to wait until tomorrow until we had our fun but I don't think I can any more." He said his eyes roaming her body.

Sky whimpered as realisation hit her. She was at his mercy. She was chained to a wall and there was nothing she could do to stop him.

When she was a little girl her parents used to fight a lot, they won't bad people they were just terrible drunks and the more they drunk the louder they got. Her older sister Freya used to come into her room and sing to her. Freya thought if she could sing loud enough then she could block out everything else.

So Sky hummed. She hummed as he tore away a piece of soul.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Luca frowned.

"Stop humming." He ordered.

Sky was a fighter from the moment he had awaken her that night. Her first instincts had been to attack him. She had fort him at every turn and it excited him. He wanted her to keep fighting until he broke her. Yet from the moment he approached her she had stopped fighting. He thought maybe he had broken her but she kept humming. Broken women didn't hum. Broken women cried, begged, the screamed and pleaded for their life they did not hum.

Luca looked at her. She had her eyes opened but her eyes where glazed over it was as if she had left her body.

Still bloody humming.

Luca slapped her hard.

"Stop humming." He screamed at her but still she continued. It was as if she couldn't hear him.

Luca didn't like that. He liked attention. He didn't like that she had found a shield to close herself off from him. He couldn't break her with her shield still up he needed to find a way to break her shield and then he could break her.

Luca pulled away and stood up. His excitement gone. He pulled up his trousers.

He would find a way to break through her shield and get exactly what he wanted. He just needed to find her weakness.

* * *

Jenna helped Mr Queen find Sky's personal file. They both knew he could find it himself but it made Jenna feel better doing something.

"There is not a lot here." Mr Queen said as he skimmed through the pages.

Jenna nodded as she remembered thinking the same thing when she glanced through it when Mr Walker came asking about her.

She wished she had let Connor deal with it now. But she let her disgusted for the man make her determined that she would be the one to bring him down. Maybe if she had left it to Connor, Sky would have never gotten involved in any of this and she would have been safe.

"Has she got family we should call?" Jenna found herself asking.

She didn't know Sky well but what she knew about her told her there was someone out there missing her. She thought about all the people her stupidity could have taken Sky away from.

"Jenna?" Mr Queen called softly bringing her out of her thoughts.

Jenna looked at her boss. The man she loved father.

"This wasn't your fault." He told her gently.

Tears built in her eyes at his kind words.

"She was looking into Mr Walker because of me." Jenna told him.

"Because I wanted to be the one to stop his creepy arse from making anyone else feel uncomfortable." She added. She shouldn't have asked Sky. She should have left it alone.

Tears slid down her face as Mr Queen took her hand. Jenna looked over him. His head was down as he looked over Sky's folder.

"Sky Rivers is a bright young independent women. She has a great work ethic and a thirst for knowledge like no one I have ever met before. She works hard, sometimes to the point where her work consumes her. She never lets herself be beaten by a problem and will stop at nothing to solve a mystery." Mr Queen read from her file.

"Sky sounds a lot like my wife." Mr Queen told her looking up and meeting her gaze. His eyes the same as Connor's.

"Which is why I know she would have looked into Mr Walker anyway." he added.

Jenna took a shuddering breath. He was right she knew he was.

"Thank you." Jenna whispered.

Mr Queen smiled sadly and squeezed her hand before letting it go.

"We should see what everyone else has found out." Mr Queen suggested.

Jenna nodded and followed Mr Queen to the exit. He stopped just outside the door.

"Be assured Jenna, when this is all over Mr Walker will not be getting away with his treatment of my staff." Mr Queen promised her.

* * *

Connor ran a hand through his hair as everyone made their way back down stairs. Jenna came to his side as soon as she got to the last step.

"You ok?" Connor asked gently. Her eyes were red like she had been crying. She looked tired and scared and Connor wanted nothing more than to make her feel better but he knew that wouldn't happen until they found Sky.

Jenna nodded. He wanted to ask him more but something told him now wasn't the right time. Connor took her hand and squeezed it.

"What have we got?" His father asked bringing Connor out of his thoughts.

"Sky found Luca's birth certificate and then went from there." Felicity started.

"She traced Luca all through his life all the way until he changed his name. She found 14 accounts of Luca Walker either raping or sexual assaulting a women." Felicity said.

She took a deep breath and his father went to her side. His dad pressed a kiss of encouragement to her head giving her strength to continue.

"I read all the accounts." Felicity said tears falling from her face.

It must have been so hard for her.

"Felicity." His father said in a tone what told them he wasn't happy with her going through all that alone.

Felicity squeezed his father's hand reassuring him she was fine. His parents had a way of communicating without even speaking. Connor looked down at Jenna so did they, maybe it was just a way of communicating with someone you loved. They knew you well enough to know what you were trying to say without actually having to say it,

"I found his MO." Felicity told them.

Connor looked back at Felicity.

"He watches until his victims think they are safe and sound before he attacks. He picks women who will either fight him or try to outsmart him." She continued.

"He likes to watch them break." Jenna guessed from next to him.

Felicity nodded.

"Will she break?" Andy asked.

"So far all of his victims have broken." Felicity replied swallowing hard.

"Most of his victims a still struggling now. A couple of them even killed themselves." Felicity added.

Sasha's face flashed in his mind. He hoped they could find Sky before that happened.

"So how long do we have before he breaks her?" Andy questioned.

"QC files don't tell us much about Sky." Jenna told them.

"We know she is smart and hard working." Jenna added.

"I called Detective Cole on my way here asking about her family. Told him I wanted to offer my assistance to them." His father informed them.

"He made his usual comments but said her sister was on her way and that she might appreciate a nice place to stay." His father added surprising them all.

"Maybe I could meet her at the airport and talk to her?" Felicity offered.

"I'd like to go too." Jenna said looking at him with pleading eyes.

Connor sighed. He knew she felt like this was her fault and she needed to do something to feel like she was helping but he was worried for her safety.

"Mr Stacks goes with you." Connor told Jenna who nodded instantly.

Connor kissed her head.

"Any luck with Mr Walker?" Felicity asked.

Tommy sighed.

"He said he hasn't seen his son in years and it was the first he had heard from him when he called to ask about Sky." Tommy told them, something about his brother's tone told Connor that Tommy didn't believe him.

"He said Luca told him he would take care of her once he found her looking into them." Andy added frowning Andy clearly didn't believe him either.

"When this is all over and Sky is back I want to be the one that teaches him a lesson." Andy told them, his tone darker then Connor had ever heard him before.

"Andy." Felicity said reaching out to touching him softly.

Andy moved back his head shaking.

"He created that disgusting human being he does not get away with this." Andy all but growled.

Connor stepped forward in between Felicity and Andy. Rationally he knew Andy would never intentionally hurt Felicity but Andy's control was dangling on a very thin thread. Losing Phee and now with Sky missing was destroying Andy's control over his temper.

"We will stop him Andy." Connor promised.

Andy shook his head, his control slipping back into place.

"I am sorry." Andy told Felicity.

She smiled at him sadly.

"It's ok." she told gently taking his hand and squeezing it.

"What about you Connor did you find anything?" Tommy asked.

Connor nodded before walking over to his screen and bringing up his information.

"He was my roommate for exactly four months until MIT kicked him out, but after the accusation on the attack on Sasha he didn't come to the dorm when I was there." Connor told them.

In his mind it was like it was yesterday, everything he had done to try and help Sasha.

"I knew he was coming to the dorm because I could tell his stuff was coming and going but I didn't see him, so I had someone follow him." Connor told them.

"You wanted to make sure he didn't hurt anyone else?" Andy guessed and Connor nodded, for what good it did. He should have stopped him for good.

"It wasn't your fault." Jenna's soft voice said bringing him out of his guilt.

Connor meet her eyes. They were filled with such love and trust. It was exactly what he needed.

"Thank you." he whispered.

"What did your spies found out?" Tommy asked getting them back on track.

Connor tore his eyes away from Jenna and looked back at his screen. He pressed a few buttons and a map came up.

"He is a creature of habit." Connor announced. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"He would eat at the same place, drink in the same bar, read at the same library."

"That's how we catch him." Tommy announced.

Everyone looked at Tommy, this was it the information was gathered, now it was time for a plan.

"If he is a creature of habit then he must have a habit now. We have to find out what that is then it can lead us to him and hopefully to Sky." Tommy explained.

It was a brilliant idea. Connor sat down in his desk chair.

"I will trace the number he used to call his dad, if I can find the account the bill comes out of then i can see what other places the card is used at and we can trace him." Connor announced.

"Jenna and I will head to the airport to meet Sky's sister." Felicity added.

"Andy and I will keep an eye on Mr Walker something tells me he is hiding something." Tommy suggested and Andy nodded.

"I will get the children and take them home, it's probably time they went to bed anyway." His father said.

Connor looked over at his dad.

"One day you are going to adopted them." His father said, it wasn't a question it was a statement.

Connor nodded, in his heart he knew he was heading that way. Even if things didn't work out with Jenna he knew he would always be part of those kids' lives. He loved them too much to walk away.

"So I will take care of my grandchildren, keep me up to date." His father said.

* * *

Jenna looked over at Connor as everyone else made themselves busy.

"One day you are going to adopted them." Mr Queen had announced. He said it as if it was a fact and Connor had nodded.

"You want to adopt the kids?" Jenna asked.

Connor met her eyes. He swallowed.

"I love you." he told her.

"And I love Sage and Ben just as much." he added.

"I want you all to be my family, one day when we're already I plan on making you guys my family permanently." He told her, his eyes never leaving her face.

Jenna's heart-rare increased. He wanted them to be a family permanently that meant adopting the children and marriage?

Jenna gasped.

"You want to make us permanent?" She asked softly, scared almost.

Connor lent forward and rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you and I plan on spending the rest of my life with you and to me that includes marriage." Connor told her as a fact.

Jenna kissed him then because she had too, because she couldn't let this moment go without Connor knowing how much his words meant to her. Eli had been the only other person to offer her permanent and she had been too stubborn to take it, she wasn't about to make the same mistake twice.

Connor kissed her back instantly, his arms coming round her waist to hold her close. She wished she could show him just how much she loved him but right now Sky came first.

Jenna pulled away breathless and rested her forehead on his.

"I love you and I can't wait." She told him before she went over to Felicity so they could meet Sky's sister.

* * *

The first thing Sky could hear when she let her mind slink back into the present was the yelling. Luca wasn't happy. She shook her head, as she tried not to think of what that meant for her.

Sky opened her eyes and looked around. Luca had his back to her. He was on the phone.

"What did you tell them?" Luca asked his voice harsh.

Sky couldn't hear the response but whatever the person said made Luca mad. He jumped forward slamming his fist into the nearest wall.

Sky winced.

"Why would the Arrow be looking for her, she is just some IT girl?" Luca demanded trying to get his temper under control.

Sky gasped, why would the Arrow be looking for her. She had only been in Starling City a few months she had barely begun to make friends. Luca was right she was just some IT girl hardly worthy of someone like the Arrow looking for her. Yet somehow it gave her hope.

"I have to go my guest is awake." Luca's voice said bringing Sky out of her thoughts and turning her blood cold.

Luca threw his phone on the table just behind him. Later when his attention wasn't on her she was going to find a way out here but for right now she needed to protect herself from him. She closed her mind focusing only on the song her sister used to sing to her and she begun humming.

Sky could see his lips moving but her mind refused to hear his words. He would not break her.

* * *

Jenna studied Sky's sister Freya. She was taller than Sky with the same long red hair and green eyes. She wore a business suite and following closely behind her was two bodyguard. But she didn't look like she needed them. She was a strong women, Jenna guessed. Her eyes were tough determined. Mrs Queen offered her worlds of sorrow and offered all the help that Queen Consolidate could offer.

"Thank you Mrs Queen, I'm not sure what you can do that the police can't but I will take any help I can get to save my sister." Freya replied she stopped and looked between Jenna and Mrs Queen.

Freya's eyes turned sad.

"Sky and I weren't on the best times when she moved here." Freya told them.

"But I would do anything to have her back safe and sound. My people looked into the man they think has taken her, he is not a good man." Freya added.

Mrs Queen gently placed her hand on Freya's shoulder.

"We will find Sky." Mrs Queen promised.

Jenna hopped she was right.

"My sister has always been stubborn, tough even to the point where most people think she is ridiculous." Freya told them.

"I know I did often." Freya added.

Freya whipped the tear that had fallen from her face.

"But I think in this case it might just be the only thing that keeps my sister alive." Freya told them sadly.

Jenna pulled out her phone to text the others. If Freya was right her stubbornness would keep her alive. Luca liked to break women and Sky liked to prove people wrong. Luca might have just met his match in Sky.

Jenna hoped Sky could hang on until they found her because she had no doubt Luca wouldn't go easy on her.

* * *

Luca had never met a women like Sky. No matter what he done to her and he had done lots, she didn't stop humming and she didn't answer him. He didn't like that. His women always broke.

Luca slammed his fist into her face. He was running out of time. Connor and his team were looking for her and he needed to find out why. But his need to break her was consuming him. He needed her to beg for her life, he needed to hear her scream.

He grabbed her face in his hand and squeezed hard.

"I will break you." He promised and he would, because he had to, because he couldn't move forward until he did. And Luca would not lose to Connor Queen again.


End file.
